How to Become a Gentleman in Just 100 Days
by Nate-kun
Summary: A chapter every day, join Professor Layton and Luke as they go about living their ever-curious London life in a series of quaint yet topical conundrums, and maybe even pick up a tip or two about proper etiquette while you're at it. Tip NO. 101 - Art: Déjà vu.
1. Tip NO 001: Art

**Hello! And welcome to my latest and greatest project of public fan-literature, to put it in rocket scientist terms. Some of you may know me of the infamous, yet dated Santa Clive fame. Professor Layton was one of the first fandoms I ever wrote fanfiction for, and quite possibly the first I ever fell in love with. Not in that sense, per say, but you get the idea, no?**

**With Azran Legacy coming late 2013 in Europe and 2014 in the states, I felt it was high time to give the professor one last tip of the hat before we say goodbye to him, possibly forever? Nah. Not forever. Remember, it's "so long". Not "goodbye".**

**The following is a story, a simple story with a basic, redundant premise but a story all the same. We follow the great Professor Layton and Luke in their little "London Life" in small tidbits in-between their adventures, which contain subtle morals alluding to the path that one must take in order to become a true English gentleman. In a sense, a series of small one-shots.**

**One hundred, to be exact.**

**Please, don't be swayed by the idea. I'm a man who actually gets things done. I've done this premise about three times before with the same result of success. I have rarely missed a day, and I will continue to do so throughout this promising summer.**

**One hundred chapters, one per day, you get the premise, yes? **

**As with every other writer, reviews do me nicely, please leave one for me to respond to, if not for my sake, for the story's. Thank you, that's quite possibly the only thing I could ask for, after all, I'm doing this for free, but I wouldn't necessarily label it a charity.**

**Apologies for the long introduction, a pet peeve of mine is when these are longer than the actual chapter.. Ah well. Spoiler potential, word count, location, timeline specifications, and etc. will be posted below. As will be the case with every chapter.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: London Museum of Art and Selective Abnormalities, London.**

**Timeline: Anytime after _Curious Village_, yet before_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:_ Unforgettable Memories_ from _Miracle Mask_.**

**Word Count: 1178 words.**

* * *

How to Become a Gentleman in Just 100 Days

_A Detailed Guide to Becoming an Elegant, Established, and Well-Loved Contributing Member of Modern Society_

Tip NO. 001: Art

_"Luke, a true gentleman appreciates all forms of art, even those that he may not comprehend at first."_

* * *

The London Museum of Art and Selective Abnormalities, a stunning example of unique architecture done right. Having been scaled and designed by a famous architect, the building sports an unnatural, yet alluring appearance.

A twisted building, with certain portions designed to appear as if they were coming at nearing civilians. In reality, the work of a number of optical illusions put into work to help gather the museum a consistent crowd.

Today, its enigmatic attraction has managed to reel in one of London's finest men, none other than the great Hershel Layton himself. A university professor on the outside. While also a charming gentleman, intelligent archaeologist, and above all, doting father, on the inside.

The man is not alone, he never was to begin with, despite the losses he has accumulated over the years, he continues to stand stalwart with a straight face. Only once has that face ever been faltered with.

"Ah, all the exhibits here are quite intriguing, would you not agree?"

He is accompanied by Luke, the ever-curious boy, and devoted follower to the professor. Still a growing boy of an ambiguous young age of around ten to twelve or so, he has much to learn as an apprentice. Even then, their relationship stretches far beyond the typical mentor and student scenario, at times, Layton would not mind one bit considering the boy to be the son he never had, and continues to thank Clark for fulfilling the boy's request of wanting to study under the man, a request Layton knew for sure, that he'll never forget.

The situation is no different from Luke's perspective.

As the museum is filled with the mysterious and the unexplained, Luke isn't quite sure what to think of it all. It's all interesting, yes, he knows that as much.

"U-Uh, yes professor! These exhibits are all really great, but...what exactly do they mean?"

"Oh my! Mr. Layton, would you come see this piece, please?" asks a girl from the sideline, unknowingly interrupting the young boy.

Flora, the second accomplice to the professor on this little trip, and his daughter by rule of adoption. Still largely unaware of reality and its cruel intentions, she is a growing girl who may seem shy at first, but will open up with a bubbly personality once the right buttons are pushed. The literal definition of a golden apple.

Admittedly, Layton often has troubles expressing himself to her. After all, with all of the losses he has faced and eventually come into terms with, and those that have yet to come, he still questions just how he'll react if something potentially dangerous could ever happen to Flora. Perhaps scared to kingdom come, and then some.

An explanation that deducts why he is so reluctant to let her join him in his bewildering peregrinations, and why he must act out of alignment even at the stake of the gentleman's code. The thought alone scares him half to death.

"Why Flora, this piece is quite extravagant. Thank you for notifying me about it, won't you have a look, Luke?"

"Oh?" Luke looks up from the current piece of selective art he was investing himself in, a simple piece of graham placed on a white plate, concealed within a glass cage.

Entitled, "**_Prisoner of Love_**".

Luke leaves the cracker behind and takes a gawk at what the professor and Flora are gazing at.

A wall.

"**_Derivative Points of Similar Interest_**"

_Donated by: The Montsarton Gallery _

A wall with paint splattered all over it, paint of many, different colors. A lot of the colors interact with each other, mixing to create new ones entirely, while others tend to stick to themselves.

Luke raises an eyebrow, "Huh? But...I-It's just a wall with paint on it!"

Layton tips his top hat with a smile, "On the contrary, my boy. I find this to be a true piece of a craftwork, one an artist can be proud of after years of hard and well-refined work. It may appear to be simplistic at first glance, but a deeper observation reveals a subtle piece of imagery that pokes at the mental subconscious and how society operates, all perfected with top-notch handiwork."

He turns to Flora, "Flora, my dear. What do you make of this piece? After all, you were the one who noticed it."

Flora taps a finger on her chin daintily, studying the piece much like the professor himself would do, "Hm... Well Mr. Layton, I see the work of someone that's been really steamed. Like a man who's been pushed to his brim had to let out **_all _**of his anger all at once, and the stress-relieving result was this!- Um, i-is that a good observation, Mr. Layton?"

The professor smiles, "I have no judgement on your opinion, Flora. What you see is what you believe, and it would be ungentlemanly of me to sway your perspective otherwise. I for one, see a tale of romantic woe. A man who has just been heartbroken by a prominent woman in his life, a sweetheart to be precise. At first, he seems content with his life since she has so easily moved on, and attempts to move on. However, halfway, he breaks down, and is unable to cope with the loss of the love of his life. With that, comes this painting, a flourishing result of his saddening emotions and the toil it has taken on him. Truly a beautiful treasure."

Luke narrows his eyes, staring at the painting as best as he can, yet he still fails to see anything that sets it apart from a generic wall.

"Luke, my boy, what do you believe the painting is about?"

The boy continues to stare, but ultimately fails to make similar deep connections that Layton and Flora established moments earlier. He sighs, "I'm sorry professor, but I'm just not getting it..."

Layton chuckles, adjusting the brim of his hat, "Ah well, understandable, my boy. Not all paintings stand out to one at first. Perhaps we should come back later and see if you see something then, give a bit of time to think about it?"

Luke nods, "I suppose that'd be nice."

"Well then, come along Luke, Flora. I happen to hold slight curiosity for the "**_Wonders of Cryptid Avian Pottery_**" pavilion that Chappy mentioned earlier. I'd like to take a look at what sort of cryptic beasts have been captured onto those pots."

Flora nods with a smile, "C-Coming, Mr. Layton!" she begins to make her way through the crowd before her separation anxiety can get to her, when she notices that Luke has not budged an inch since the professor left the painting.

"Luke, um, are you coming?"

The boy merely gives her a fan of his right hand without even looking at her, "Just a minute, Flora. I want to keep looking at this painting, I still don't get it, but I just really want to see all the fuss you two were making about it!"

Impressed by his perseverance, Flora leaves him to his extended study.


	2. Tip NO 002: Mornings

**Oh my, I didn't expect to get such a pleasing traffic flow after just only one day, that was quite a surprise in itself. As I will do with each chapter, let's speak to our reviewers!**

**Imagine Worlds: Thank you for the compliments! I always try my hardest so seeing this was quite the treat to read. I do hope you become a consistent reader!**

**The Mocking J: Yes, I happen to like enduring the challenge of daily uploads. I may be inconsistent with specific times, but I promise that I won't be missing a day anytime soon.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: Anytime after****_ Curious Village,_**** but before _Unwound Future_****_._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Monte d'Or: City of Miracles_**** from ****_Miracle Mask_****.**

**Word Count: 267 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 002: Mornings

_"Luke, a true gentleman greets each morning with a benevolent smile"._

* * *

As the sun rises over London, a signal to everyone to awake from slumber and initiate that day's daily routine, Layton spends his first hour reading the newspaper.

He is alone, as he always is during the early hours of each day. It comes as no genuine surprise to him, what with having two children in the house, it's obvious the adult would be the first to rise.

As Layton pauses to take a sip of his tea, some birds outside begin chirping, a pleasing sound to him, one that cannot be experienced during the dark night.

Returning to his paper, he turns to the next page, where he happens to stumble upon a rather convoluted story.

_**Local Gardener Claims to Have Grown "Humongo-Squash"!**_

"My word..." he says in a hasty mumble, just as someone starts to descend the staircase in the living room.

Layton hears the yawn of a young boy, and puts his newspaper down to greet him when he enters the kitchen, "Why hello there Luke, I assume you had a good sleep then? I don't believe I've ever seen you up this early before."

Luke shakes his head as he lets out another yawn, a yawn as huge as his appetite, "Not really professor...I couldn't sleep at all last night. how about you?"

Layton gets up and heads to the stove to tend to the tea left on the kettle, "I had a good night's rest, thank you for inquiring, Luke. Would you happen to want any flapjacks, by any chance?"

Luke groans, face planted into the table, "I'd like that, professor."


	3. Tip NO 003: Suspects

**I really enjoy how good of a head-start we've been having lately. Quite enjoyable! With that, let's speak to some reviewers!**

**Imagine Worlds: Miracle Mask proves he's a deep sleeper, so most likely.**

**The Mocking J: A lot of the chapters will vary between length, the first chapter was long mostly because it was an introduction chapter, sometimes you'll hit jackpot, sometimes not.  
**

**Please review, compliments or constructive-criticism or not, I really enjoy reading them, and it lets me know that people are enjoying the story. Even the simple "Great!" will do me wonders. Thanks.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Scotland Yard, London.**

**Timeline: Anytime after_ Last Specter _but before _Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ About Town_**** from _Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright._**

**Word Count: 789 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 003: Suspects

_"Luke, a true gentleman looks at all possibilities before coming to a conclusion. It is a vital necessity in all cases."_

* * *

Inspector Grosky slams his fists on the table, "_**Layton!** _I appreciate the help, but I think I can handle this situation **_very _**well on my own, thank you very much!"

As he rambles on and on about his deductive skills being put to waste, Emmy begins taking pictures of the police line-up, which as always, consists of around five possible suspects found around the scene of the crime who may or may not have had a hand in the crime.

Number one, the photographer.

Number two, the tourist.

Number three, the generic shady-type.

Number four, the historian.

Number five, the mathematician.

Luke scratches his head, a puzzled expression on his face, "I don't really get it Emmy. Grosky says that number three was found fleeing from the scene of the robbery, and that he even managed to catch him, we even saw him ourselves! Isn't that a shut-and-close case? Why is the professor still thinking about it?"

After taking enough pictures, Emmy refers to her small journal, scribbling down a few notes related to the appearance and demeanor of the five suspects, "Not entirely, Luke. I'll bet you anything that the professor's found some sort of loophole and is thinking of an explanation to back it up. It's the old Laytonesque charm!"

Luke through the one-way window, gazing at the five ruffians with mild interest, "If you say so..."

Grosky runs a hand through his pompadour, "Honestly Layton, I caught the crook red-handed, and then knocked his jaw upside his bloke head! He even had the stuff he was accused of stealing, what's the deal!?"

The professor paces around the room until he reaches the window, where he stares down the five suspects, "Actually, inspector. While you may have caught the man with the stolen artifacts, that doesn't necessarily mean that he is the man at large."

"Eh? 'Course it does! He had the artifacts, he stole 'em when Chapps wasn't lookin'! Clear as day!"

Layton studies each convict, looking for a falter in each of their demeanor, "Only the former part of your deduction is true, inspector. While investigating the crime scene, I talked to a few witnesses, a boy by the name of Ewan was able to tell me a bit more about the exhibit prior to the robbery."

Layton keeps a stoic expression as he crosses his arms, "Apparently there was more than one suspicious individual near the _Golden Ruler, _which leads me to believe that the two were in cahoots. I believe the idea was for one to make off with the ruler, while the other one acted as bait for the police to catch. Inspector, you only have one half of the case cracked, and I have no doubt that the other criminal is right in front of us."

Luke turns to the professor, "But professor, that can't possibly be true, number three had the ruler just like Grosky said!"

With a chuckle, Layton walks over to the evidence table, "On the contrary Luke, it isn't that hard to replicate an ancient artifact, and if you ask me, the craftsmanship was well on this forgery." he picks up the bag containing the supposed _Golden Ruler _and then picks it up.

He has no problems at all carrying the artifact, supposedly made from the finest gold in the world, tensions only rise further when he bangs the ruler on the table gently.

It's nothing but spraypainted wood.

Grosky gasps, "Oy! W-What? B-But...I caught a phony?!"

Emmy shakes her head, "Not exactly, that guy was still involved with the crime, so you did well, but, uh...only half-well..."

"With that said, given the context of both the scenario and the artifact itself, I can safely deduce that the duo at charge here is both number three and **_that man!_**"

Everyone gasps as Layton points towards number five, the mathematician.

Grosky picks up two pairs of handcuffs from the desks and proceeds to swing them around his fingers, "Right then! I suppose I owe you one Layton, but see here, where ever there's a crook, where ever there's a crime, Grosky will be there! No one can escape the law of justice, no one can escape **_Grosky. Of. The. Yard!_**"

With a majestic and masculine yell, Grosky rips off his coat and shirt, and jumps through the one-way window to apprehend the villainous duo. As the two attempt to flee, the actual Golden Ruler is dropped by the mathematician, it was in his pocket the entire time.

A roughhousing ensures as Layton, Luke, and Emmy endure the partial glass shower raining over their heads.

Emmy picks out a few shards from her hair with a frown on her face, "I suppose he never really changes, does he?"


	4. Tip NO 004: Games

**Judging by the current rate of the story, I should have enough chapters to last us until the summer, that's just lovely.**

**Imagine Worlds: Y-You...You haven't played the prequel trilogy. Lord, what are you waiting for?! Go do it right now! At the very least watch a walkthrough on Youtube or something! You're missing out!**

**The Mocking J: Thanks! That's kind of the idea of the whole story.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: Anytime after****_ Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ The Parrot_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 339 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 004: Games

_"Luke, my boy, a true gentleman expresses sportsmanship of the highest quality in acknowledgement to all losses."_

* * *

Layton studies the board with a watchful eye, as Luke looks on with a nervous expression. The boy has just made an extremely risky move that may or may not cost him the entire game. The professor catches the look on his face, and smiles, he forwards it with a rhetorical question.

"Why, whatever is the matter, Luke? It's just a simple game."

Luke blinks, quickly realizing that he's been caught in the act, "W-Wha? I-I'm not, I m-mean, I'm fine professor, fine! Y-You can make your move!"

Although Layton seemingly dismisses Luke's suspicious behavior, in reality it's really just him giving the boy a false sense of security. For his next move, Layton studies his possible moves and where his pawns would end up should he choose a particular path.

The professor decides to test Luke's reaction with each movable pawn on the board, touching one in order to get him to believe that that is the one he'll move. For a majority of the time, he seems unphased until he gets to the only pawn in the game that he has refrained from moving.

Luke quivers.

"Hmm."

Layton looks at the potential path for the pawn, and realizes that it's a clear way to automatic victory. So with a smile, he accepts the win with open arms, dashing his pawn across the entire board in one fell swoop.

Luke drops to the floor, "Augh! I thought for sure I had that game! I was really close to winning, closer than all of the other games before even! Darn, you're real good at this game, professor.."

"Not at all, my boy. It was the work of context and observation that gave me this round's win, although I am inclined to believe the rest were won by pure skill." explains the professor as he sets up the board.

Luke gets up and proceeds to rub his head.

"Fancy another go, my boy?"

The young apprentice flashes him a smile of confidence, "You bet, this time I'm sure I'll win!"


	5. Tip NO 005: Ants

**I had a few major tests in the past and am going to have one tomorrow. Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be conflicting with the story at all. Lovely.**

******Imagine Worlds: Hopefully you will, how can you go that long without playing those two?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Enriching Yet Expensive Molentary Express**

**Timeline: During ****_Diabolical Box._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ The Molentary Express _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 398 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 005: Ants

_"Luke, a true gentleman does not play with his food prior to consuming it._

* * *

The Molentary Express, known by some optimistics as a wealth-pandering cruise ship on wheels, known by others as an offensive bird to the poor. To those who can even afford a ticket to get on, it is truly an experience one will never forget.

It is an experience that the professor and Luke are undergoing at the moment, under obligatory gentleman's orders, as commissioned by an enigmatic train ticket with seemingly no destination in sight.

However, that is simply another mystery left in the professor's field of sight for him to solve, such is the duty of a professor. To diminish all personal priorities for the sake of others, in this case, the mentor that had helped him throughout his college years.

"Look, there's ants in the sugar, professor!"

Luke's charming little boy voice snaps the professor out of his brief thoughts. He looks down to indeed observe that a group of ants have invaded the room's sugar pot. The professor quivers slightly, a motion that goes unnoticed by his apprentice.

It goes without question as to why he did so.

Intrigued by the tiny creatures, Luke bends down to poke one of them, though he only succeeds in making the offended ant scuttle into its sugary headquarters, "Hey! I just wanted to talk!"

"Luke, I don't believe your talent happens to correspond to insects.."

The boy frowns, "It appears so... Gee professor, now they're not going to know that I'm friendly!" Luke prods the pile of sugar multiple times, causing all of the ants to scatter out of their ruined ant hill and all around the tea table.

"Oh Luke, I don't think that is a good ide-"

Layton is too late to warn him.

"O-Oh no, I think I've angered them, professor!"

"Yes, they're not really the most friendly type of bug. I'd suggest against bothering them any further, my boy, let's just leave them be. I'm sure the janitorial staff will take care of them before the room's patron returns."

"Alright then, all this sugar is getting me hungry anyway!"

"I'm inclined to agree. Let's go see if there are any seats left in the restaurant, I'm sure Chester would be willing to spare us one after our encounter with Babette earlier."

As the two exit the room, they make a point not to accidentally stomp on any of the ants scattered across the floor.


	6. Tip NO 006: Arguments

**My major tests are done for the semester. A quaint way to get over the hump of the weekend, am I right? Ahh whatever, let's get to reviewer 101 first.**

**Imagine Worlds: Seems like insects don't sit right with Luke for whatever reason.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: A Local Eatery, London.**

**Timeline: Anywhere after ****_Curious Village _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Crumm's Cafe _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Curious Village._**

**Word Count: 400 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 006: Arguments

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman never gets in an argument unless it's truly necessary. And he quells the situation as quickly as possible should it come to that point."_

* * *

"Mr. Layton? Why is that man yelling so loudly? What reason does he have to be steamed?" asks Flora, as she looks on at an enraged customer not too far away from their table. Usually not the most lady-like thing to do, but it's becoming such an elephant in the room that she can't possibly ignore it at this point.

The patron was attracting attention, no doubt, and was even starting to get on the nerve of some of the staff.

Layton frowns as he adjusts his hat, "I would wager to say that he didn't receive his meal in the desired preference, or in time."

At last, a staff member, a cashier to be exact, arrives in attempt to quell the man's anger. However, he only results in getting in an argument with him about the restaurant's "mundane breakfast service".

"Y'know professor, I think all that guy needs is a stern talking to. Should I go ahead and give him a piece of my mind?"

The professor places a hand on Luke's shoulder as he gets out of his seat, "I would suggest against that decision, my boy."

"What for?"

At that moment, the patron throws a harsh punch at the cashier, knocking him to the ground as the other customers look on in shock, fear, and oddly enough, _respect._

"That. And that it isn't very gentlemanly to interfere in other people's affairs."

The arrogant man is quickly detained by the rest of the staff, and held by them as he rages on and on, while another patron attempts to quell the reactions of the other customers.

How Layton is able to watch the scene unravel with a straight face shall forever remain to be a mystery.

In the end, a few officers arrive and take the man in for throwing a punch at a member of the staff, while said man continues to groan about the lack of butter on his flapjacks.

A cruel philosophy for such a cruel end.

Flora taps her chin as the scene draws to a close, "Mr. Layton, why is it that I feel like the workers are going to try to buy his trust back with discounts, even though it's kinda his fault?"

Layton takes a quick sip of his tea, and then looks outside the window nearest to their table, "Simple. One can never have too much money."


	7. Tip NO 007: Rain

**It's been raining an awful lot lately, stuff like that kinda hammers down on my mood, but that's only if the rain isn't harsh. When you got a freaking storm on your hands, then I have no reason but to groan and moan.**

**The Mocking J: She uses both unless I'm mistaken. She's called him that on at least one occasion in-game, and I'm just using it as another title to refer to him to keep things distinct.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: Anywhere after _Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Misthallery's Many Canals _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter_**

**Word Count: 311 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 007: Rain

_"Luke my boy, it's never wise to walk out in a storm without an umbrella."_

* * *

If there was one stereotype about London that wasn't too farfetched to be true, it was the weather. Oftentimes rain was to be expected at least once a week, climaxing at say, five-to-seven times tops. But things of that nature only occurred during the worst of weeks.

The resulting storms practically left the streets abandoned save for the few cars driving about. Nobody in their right mind would want to be caught dead in the middle of such bipolar weather. Some days it'd be sunny, other times rainy, other times a living _water _hell.

As soon as the professor opens the door, Luke walks in, completely drenched, and in no mood to talk about it. He walks in, steps out of his shoes, drops his handbag, and makes way to the bathroom to get some dry clothes and to dry himself.

Layton on the other hand, survives with just a few splotches on his coat, and has good reason for doing so.

After changing, the young apprentice finds a coat-less Layton sitting down and reading that day's newspaper, whilst stealing quick glances out the dining room window.

"You think the radio men would have more accurate predictions, right?"

Layton puts the newspaper down in order to convey a respectful conversation, "Perhaps. Then again, their primary objective is to entertain the community with off-color noises, verbal skits, and general gossip, not to make on-spot reports."

Luke removes his hat, and proceeds to squeeze it to drain the last remaining drops out of it, "Well that's the last time I ever pay attention to them! I still can't believe how cold and wet it was!"

"Well, to be fair, I did tell you to wait at the school."

The throwback causes the boy to look down in slight embarrassment, "But walking home makes me feel like an adult.."

Layton can't help but smile.


	8. Tip NO 008: Hats

**As is a mystique obligatory with almost every Layton story, a reference to his hat must go with at least one mention. We'll be abiding to those traditional guidelines for the start of the weekend.**

**Imagine Worlds: Thank you! A habit of mine is slipping in little bits like that where the reader is reminded that Luke is a charming character...trapped within the body of a ten-or-so year old boy.**

**The Mocking J: It's alright, no harm done! I don't get fumed that easily. And thank you for the weather compliment! It truly is one of the area's worst burdens.**

**Please review, as always, it's real nice reading from people who y'know, get up every day and check the story, read it for a bit, and then smile because they like it or something, I dunno. It sounds kinda stupid but it makes me smile too.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Quarters, London.**

**Timeline: Anywhere after _Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _The Professor's Trunk ~ Fashion _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 293 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 008: Hats

_"Luke, a true gentleman never removes his hat in public."_

* * *

"Another case solved by the young, smart, and quite handsome, Professor Luke Triton!"

The young apprentice smiles in the professor's mirror, hands on his hips. A little known secret was that he had always taken a liking to the idea of becoming not only a gentleman, but a professor too.

Even though his knowledge of archaeology or any real _deep _educational subject wasn't anywhere near as advanced as the professor's. Despite that, he was but a child, and children just love to dream.

The boy is convinced that Layton is unaware of this, and frequently uses what slim opportunities that are available to practice the role of being a well-loved gentlemanly professor. However, given that the professor rarely removes his hat, this is quite a difficult task to perform.

Whenever Luke finds the opportunity, he sports the top hat, and then tries a couple of poses, some of which imitate Layton's own. Unfortunately, the infamous "point" happens to contain a certain charismatic charm that only the great professor, and a few selective judicial applicants, have.

Just as Luke is starting to get the ball rolling, the door opens.

Layton enters his quarters, clothed in a fresh set of his familiar attire after having dried off in the privacy of the bathroom. The only exception is his head, which is concealed by a towel, apparently it still needs some drying.

"Luke, my boy, what on Earth are you...?"

The apprentice jumps out of his skin in shock. He turns around, realizes his cover is blown, and attempts the bizarre.

He hurriedly returns the hat to the professor, and runs out the door, "**_I wasn't doing anything, I wasn't doing anything, I wasn't doing anything professor, honest!_**"

Layton is unable to resist a confused expression.


	9. Tip NO 009: Nights

**You know, with some thought, it's actually quite understandable why Layton is so overprotective of Flora, y'know, once you've grasped the fact that he's lost so many close friends and family to him throughout the years. By the time Unwound Future comes to a close, she happens to be one of the few people left close to Layton that hasn't suffered a tragic fate, if not the only one. A caring guardian, none the less, I can respect that.**

**Cherry Topping: Yeah, part of that chapter was based upon that little scene. It's quite charming.**

**The Mocking J: When it's practically his most prominent feature, there's no doubt it'll call attention.**

**Imagine Worlds: Thank you! I try my hardest!**

**It's always nice to receive a review, even from a fellow guest. Why not try filling in the review form and giving us your thoughts? I'd really appreciate it.**

**Spoilers?: Yes. (UF)**

**Location: Layton's Study, London.**

**Timeline: After _Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Foggy Misthallery _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 378 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 009: Nights

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman never denies the request of a lady. Ahem. Provided the request is logical."_

* * *

For the most part, nights in London are as typical as they come. For Layton, they are an excuse for him to sit in his study and get started on the stack of papers that needed to be graded for the semester.

A troubling tirade, to be sure, but when divided among each night in bits and pieces, the big job doesn't appear too tedious after all. That said, even the professor has limits, and usually retires to bed before two.

With a small yawn, the man continues to give each sheet an individual grade reflecting the effort put into said assignment. After going about this rhythm twenty more times, Layton dictates that enough is enough, and begins to retreat to his quarters.

"Professor?"

The professor gasps quietly, and begins to assume the obvious.

"Lu-?" he starts out saying, until he turns around.

"O-Oh. Flora, my dear. My apologies, I didn't see you there. If I may ask, what are you doing up so late?" asks Layton.

The professor shares a mental sigh with himself for the unintentional mistake, knowing full well that his apprentice is elsewhere, for the time being, that is.

The young girl twiddles her fingers, apparently too nervous to voice her request. Upon closer observation, the professor notices that she's holding Luke's teddy bear in her arm.

A keepsake gift.

When she does finally get to speaking, it comes out as a stammer of sorts, "O-Oh um, professor, I-I'm sorry I'm awake, b-but I couldn't get to sleep, and I, I was wondering if maybe, c-can you, uh..."

"...read me a story?"

Initially, the professor is surprised with the request, "Read you a story?"

Flora gives an instant response, she closes her eyes and clasps her hands together, "I-I know I'm too old for it, but, I would really appreciate it and, and...I understand if you don't want to.."

Flora looks down, but is ultimately comforted by a pat from Layton, "I was just about to head to bed,"

Hearing this, Flora assumes for the worst and frowns.

"but I don't see why not." he concludes with a smile.

Flora grows a smile of her own, and returns his appreciation with a quick hug.

Layton is surprised for a second time that night.


	10. Tip NO 010: News

**Summer is on the horizon, do tell, do you have any plans for June? With that question in mind, let's talk to some reviewers.**

**Seventh Sunset: Ah! Hey! Thank you, present tense has been a habit of mine lately, not many people use it so I decided, "Hey. It sounds weird but I can get the hang of it." Fortunately, I did, and I have much fun using it. And thanks, I do try to keep everyone in character!**

**Imagine Worlds: It is quite rare, it's such a shame too, the father-daughter dynamic is personally one of the cutest social relationships I've ever seen.**

**Seventh Sunset: Most accurate you've ever read? That's a new one. Thanks! And yes, it was a UF reference.**

**The Mocking J: Thanks! A little thinking and character observation was all that I did.**

**It's always a pleasure to receive a review, so why not sending in your thoughts today?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: Anywhere after ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Searching for Clues _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future_**** & ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask_****.**

**Word Count: 310 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 010: News

_"Luke my boy, reading about great achievements can serve as motivation for you to do the same."_

* * *

The day begins much like any other, rather slow. Since it is the weekend, Luke isn't expected to be anywhere near a school, and for that, he can happy.

Layton offers a silent agreement to that fact as the two sit in the dining room eating breakfast. The professor himself makes busy work by toiling around with a small sliding puzzle as he sips his tea, a bit of a bore at first glance, but truly a challenge of frustrating proportions under that layer. Meanwhile, Luke takes mild pleasure in reading the funnies.

Even Layton finds that the puzzle is no easy gig, and unfortunately discovers himself to be in a place where moving the miniature statue to the other side of puzzle just seems like a pipe dream never to come true.

"My word..." he mumbles. Eventually, he gives up, deciding to put-off the puzzle before it gets to him. But as the saying goes, no puzzle is to be left unsolved.

Layton promises to return to it when he has the time.

"Oh wow! Professor, take a look at this!" Luke suddenly announces out of the blue. Curious, Layton puts down his tea and gives the boy a smile, "Hm? What seems to be so engaging, my boy?"

Luke puts down the newspaper for the professor to read, albeit upside-down, "See? Eccentric world-famous French archaeologist museum lecturer Doctor Jean-Pierre Lautrec discovers hidden treasure of the Bourbon Dynasty!"

Layton quietly gasps at the headline, not because of the details provided, but because of who discovered them. He wasn't sure if it was just the mind playing tricks on him, but he was pretty sure that the name sounded familiar.

In the end, Layton fails to find a connection between him and the name, and resorts to simply taking another sip of tea.

"Well then, good for him." he concludes.


	11. Tip NO 011: Fisticuffs

**Alright, we seem to be finally getting into business with a handful of consistent readers. Lovely. Let's talk to some of them** **first.**

**Imagine Worlds: Excellent! I'm sure you'll really have fun with it.**

**Cherry Topping: Awh, well thank you! I was merely inspecting context and whatnot.**

**The Mocking J: No, but good guess. Look up the name and then come back to me.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Why not review? It doesn't even take you a minute to do it, and I guarantee you'll get a response from me in less a day after your submission. Now, is that a treat or what?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: Anywhere after ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_A Moment of Calm _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask_****.**

**Word Count: 311 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 011: Fisticuffs

_"Luke, a true gentleman only fights to protect the people he cares most about."_

* * *

"Hi-**_yah!_**Hoo! Ha! Ho! Yah!" shouts Luke with a certain pride in it, the boy punches in a rhythmic alternating left and right pattern, punching the air with a particular child charm to it. He even throws in a few kicks on occasion to mix things up.

However, this act does not go praised by everyone in the room.

"No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong, Luke! Here, let me show you again." says Emmy with a hint of irritation in her voice. Once again, she demonstrates her skills to the boy, earning a gasp from him as she punches and kicks some invisible hoodlum to oblivion.

"There. If you want to learn how to defend yourself, you have to put in more effort. There's a certain finesse in it that you're missing, but it's no biggie, you'll just have to keep trying!"

Luke sighs and proceeds to rub his forehead, "Well that's easy for you to say, you're a girl so it's easier to pick up your legs! Plus, I'm sweating buckets, can't we have a break soon?"

"We had one ten minutes ago..."

"I didn't even get to finish my biscuit!...Which I suppose I'll go do right now!" with that, the apprentice attempts to make a quick escape out of the living room.

As soon as he walks off, Emmy places a hand on his shoulder, "Uh-uh! Get back here. You're staying here until you understand how to perfect punches and kicks, alright?"

"Aww...Why me? Why doesn't the professor have to do this kind of stuff?"

The man in question is seated on the couch on the other side of the room. With a chuckle, he looks up from his book, "I would, Luke, I would. But I'll have you know that I got all the ruffian out of me when I was in my youth."


	12. Tip NO 012: Marriage

**This piece is based off an exchange between Layton and co and another character during the events of ****_Miracle Mask_****, don't worry, it's a spoiler-less conversation that has nothing to do with the plot. It's more of one of those silly little "hint" conversations that all of the deviantArt and tumblr fanatics tend to eat up like rice-pudding, or something akin to that. I haven't a clue what fanatics enjoy these days. The taste keeps changing depending on what game is the most recent.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: I don't particularly see Layton as one to fight in a bar for no reason. So not in the near future.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Compliment? Critique? Question? Give a good pat on the back? If so, please review! It only takes a minute of your time and helps my motivational incentive to continue the story!**

**Spoilers?: No. Okay. Maybe some if you squint hard.**

**Location: City Monument, Monte d'Or.**

**Timeline: During ****_Miracle Mask._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Monte d'Or: City of Miracles _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask_****.**

**Word Count: 1003 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 012: Marriage

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman does not...erm...court...his lady companions. Ahem."_

* * *

It wasn't too infrequent that on most days, Layton would often reminisce about the days of his youth. During said days he lived as a growing teenager of seventeen in the little town of Stansbury, with a little hint of well-meaning sarcasm in his tone that wasn't atypical of boys back then.

Of course, Layton has shaped up and grown out of his habits, in more ways than one, judging from his new hairdo and attire. In part due to the combined courtesy of his best friend and his sweetheart.

Both of which, were unable to be present today.

Ahem.

With the recent Masked Gentleman situation, tensions have been on the rise as the professor becomes more and more reminded of his past, and even moreso of the tragedy he believes he was fully responsible for.

Layton adjusts his hat.

Self-deprecation would have to wait for a more suited time, and now was not it.

With any hope, stopping the Masked Gentleman will at least offer him some closure on the subject, hopefully.

After exiting the Dromedary to continue their investigation, the trio of Layton, Luke, and Emmy start the day by heading to the City Monument. A place known to be quite infamous for the, well, monument.

However, the mystery is put to a halt when Layton catches sight of someone. A sight so shocking, he is forced to double-take in order to assure his eyes of who he's seen.

* * *

"Yes, sir? May I... You look so familiar..." the old woman adjusts her glasses, attempting to compare the face with all of the others she's met before.

"I thought that was you! Esther!"

As soon as she hears that gentle voice, Esther recalls the professor's identity, "Of course! It's little Hershel Layton, let me have a look at you! You're quite the dashing young man, and you finally cut your hair!"

Emmy, as well as Luke, can't help but pay attention to Esther's final comment, yet neither decide to voice their concern. Rather, Emmy makes plans to ask the professor about it later.

"A friend of yours, professor?"

Despite the fact that the three are on a serious investigation that could result in a matter of life-or-death for the town's riot partying sleep-devoid citizens, Layton cannot help but hold a warm smile. After all, it's not everyday you see an old friend from eighteen years ago, one that hasn't even aged a bit on top of that.

It truly is the City of Miracles.

"Yes, from long ago. This is Esther. My, what are you doing here? Are you on holiday?"

Esther adjusts her glasses again, still trying to pinpoint Layton's distinct features, as well as the ones of his rather charismatic traveling acquaintances.

"Oh, heavens no! I moved here... I guess it's been five years now. Stansbury is quite the ghost town now, you know."

Layton frowns when he hears the news. It was an inevitable event, however. After all, Randall's accident, the town became frightened, everyone kept to themselves, doors were locked for the first time in years, windows were shut, businesses were slowed.

It just wasn't the same town situated in the middle of scenic nowhere.

Yet hearing the news was more of a blow to the ego than Layton had hoped for, especially given when he was the one responsible for it all, and that if it were not for his actions, the town would be still the quiet little countryside he had lived in for three or so years, with nothing but quaint happy memories to reminisce about.

Esther is old, but is no empty-headed gook, and easily takes notice to Layton's sudden discomfort.

Seeing this, she attempts to steer the subject away to something more lighthearted and away from the old town.

With a smile, Esther decides to go with a bit of teasing to lighten the mood, "You could have told me you got **_married _**and _**had children**_, you know! Ah well, wedding invitations to old ladies always get lost in the mail, I suppose..."

To this, Layton promptly holds a perplexed face, which dissolves into denial once he realizes her implications.

A sight that Luke and Emmy do not fail to catch.

"Hm, wedding? O-Oh! Oh my, no, no! This is my assistant, Emmy, ahem. And my good apprentice, Luke. Luke is the son of a good friend back in my university days." Layton assures with a hurried tone in his voice.

Pigment that pink hadn't appeared on his face since the day he received his hat.

"Hello, Emmy Altava. We were actually in the middle of working on an investigation, so-" Emmy introduces herself as a good lady should, but promptly finds herself interrupted.

"That's nice, dear. You know Hershel, it wouldn't hurt to visit every now and then. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the old Stansbury. Living here has been nice, but it's been so scary lately. That Masked Gentleman just gives me the chills! Though I must say, there is something intriguing about him. I even heard some tourists were turned into stone horse paintings! Or were they painted into stone horses? Regardless, it was bad!"

After remembering the situation at hand, Layton decides it's best to end things as they are here, "Thank you Esther. There were a few incidents, actually. Please be careful. It was wonderful seeing you again."

With that, the trio bid their farewells and head towards the Merchant District, but not before Luke calls attention to the professor.

"We saw that, professor!" Luke says with a hint of playful chide in his tone.

In return, Layton merely gives a confused expression, "Excuse me, saw what?"

Emmy joins in on the act, nudging the professor in his arm, "You know! Your face!"

"My face?"

"Your face when that lady said I was your son!"

"And that I was your wife!"

Layton gasps again, and resorts to adjusting the brim of his top hat.

"I have no earthly idea what you are referring to."


	13. Tip NO 013: Deliveries

**I find it a bit betraying that the UK gets ****_Azran Legacy _****before the U.S. But alas, there's nothing we can really do about it.**

**The Mocking J: Thank you! I'm quite partial to Nils myself, if not just ironically.**

**Cherry Topping: It really is a cute obscurity to behold.**

**Cherry Topping: It really isn't Descole! But I see how you would get to that conclusion. Try looking up the name yourself. I'm quite surprised how many people didn't get the reference.**

**Imagine Worlds: Yes, Gloria is referred to as Esther in the US version. The UK has a habit of twisting and turning the names of a majority locations, puzzles, characters, and even the game's titles differently. And seriously? You finished it that fast? What else is going to tide you over until the sixth game?! I at least hope you aren't done with the minigames, Layton's challenges, or Daily Puzzles... Get started on Spectre's Call soon!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Miracle Mask _****but before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_London _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 281 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 013: Deliveries

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman always tips the mailman. After all, he has needs too."_

* * *

The ticking of the grandfather clock in the room is the only sound audible, everything else is kept silent, and Layton was intent on keeping it that way.

The afternoon.

_"The man tipped his hat in a most charismatic manner, one reminiscent of the stereotypical English gentleman. Unfortunately for the Duke, this was all part of a malignant ruse, one that he'll take great regret for not discovering earlier."_

Layton closes the book before he can complete the chapter, "A quaint novel to be sure, if not just a little farfetched." he says to no one in particular.

The ticking of the clock refers him to the time, "Hm... It appears as if Luke won't be out of school for another few hours..."

With his grades completed for the week and everything else of need having been attended to, Layton was beginning to get the feeling that he was getting bored.

A feeling that subsides right then and there.

The doorbell rings.

"Oh?"

Layton gets up from his chair to answer a door, where he is greeted by a charming little boy in a cap that's clearly too big for his head, he couldn't have been any older than Luke.

"Here you are, sir!" he says with a smile, taking out a small box regarding tiles.

It is a puzzle.

"Why, thank you! Here you are." with a smile, Layton returns the favor with a few pounds.

The boy pockets the cash, and then realizes that he's off-schedule for his next delivery, "No, thank **_you! _**Have a nice day!" the boy scamps off, leaving Layton to his delivery.

"It always seems like the Daily Puzzle arrives earlier and earlier these days..."


	14. Tip NO 014: Hidden

**A really rough and bi-polar storm has been going about my state, hopefully I don't die. I mean, because that would be bad, right? Anyhow, reviewer time.**

**Child at Heart Forever: Thank you for deciding to become a consistent reviewer, I look forward to reading more from you! Have a nice day!**

**The Mocking J: Thank you! Have you finished them all yet?**

**Sicomba: Doctor Lautrec isn't exactly a "parody" of Layton per say, it's more like this one guy was inspired by Professor Layton and made his own game in a similar style, only to be called a rip-off. Thank you for becoming a reviewer! I hope to see your reviews become consistent in the near future!  
**

**Imagine Worlds: No worries, I understood exactly what you meant. The professor is human, even though he really doesn't let he facade fall often. Have fun with what's left of Miracle Mask!**

**Wish to send in your thoughts? Why not review? It only takes a minute of your time and is a great way for me to not only know you're reading and enjoying the story, but also to know ****_why _****you like it. That's the best part of each review, so if you ever have the time, why not make my day?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _A Calm Afternoon _****from ****_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney._**

**Word Count: 275 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 014: Hidden

_"Luke my boy, there are some mysteries in this world that just cannot be explained at all."_

* * *

"Now, I know I didn't leave it in the kitchen or in my pocket... It has to be here somewhere." with a few grunts laced within, Layton checks each and every identical coat in his closet, but finds no sign of relief.

"Hm. Perhaps it could be downstairs...?"

Unfortunately, even after scouting a majority of the living room, Layton found his efforts unrewarded. His search does however, calls attention to a certain young boy.

"Professor? What are you doing looking under the couch?"

His top hat almost daring to fall off of his head, the professor responds with a grunt or two, "Just looking for the keys to the Laytonmobile, my boy. I seem to have misplaced them, you haven't happened to have seen them, have you?"

Luke ponders the possibility deeply, but ultimately shakes his head, "No professor, I haven't seen them since we went for errands yesterday. Sorry I couldn't be of any help..."

Layton smiles, "Nonsense, I shouldn't have to rely on you to remember the whereabouts of my possessions anyhow." with that, Layton continues searching.

"Um, mind if I help out?"

"It would be most appreciated."

Luke starts off by raiding the pockets of the coats stored on the coat rack, but it's not until he's searching under the professor's armchair does something get recovered.

"Aha, I think I may have finally found it." announces Layton. With high hopes, he retracts his arm from under the couch.

However, rather than finding the keys to his custom-car, he instead finds a small, gold coin.

A Hint Coin.

Luke shrugs, "Those things really do pop up in the middle of nowhere, don't they?"


	15. Tip NO 015: Midterm

**The weeks have been going on and on so fast that I can't even keep track of it anymore. May's over already, even though it felt like it started just yesterday, soon June will come, and I'll be spending my days taking quick walks at the park. With that in mind, let's speak to today's reviewers.  
**

**Imagine Worlds: He probably doesn't use anything to keep it steady. His head is really the absolute perfect size for a top hat, so it probably slides on and locks itself in place.**

**The Mocking J: A brilliant solution. But hints aren't always useful.**

**Sicomba: "Laytonesque"... It's been nearly two years and I can't for the life of me determine the meaning of that phrase. **

**Want to send in your thoughts? Why not review? It's easy and lets me know that you're reading, and hopefully enjoying the story. Thank you for your consideration!**

**Today's piece is based off of a webcomic floating around.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Room 107 - Professor Layton's Class of Archaeology Theoretics, Gressenheller University**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_A Calm Village _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 220 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 015: Midterm

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman always studies for the big test."_

* * *

Layton takes a peek at the clock on the wall.

"Hm...It's time."

For the past few hours, the professor has taken a back seat to his major priorities in order to issue one of the biggest tests to surface to all of his students. Under his watchful eyes, no cheating is practically guaranteed.

Nevertheless, Layton was glad that time was finally up, as like everyone else in the room, he had other things in mind.

"Time is up, everyone."

The announcement is simultaneous with the bell, resulting in rushing students trying to get out of the place, "Please, if you will, turn in your tests by my desk, thank you."

Soon, Layton's desk became filled with papers beyond papers of tests he would have to grade, but none of them were as unique as the final one he received. Intrigued, the professor makes his way to the stack of tests, and retrieves the topmost one.

As he reads it, he sits in his chair, and grabs his red marking pen.

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_Rather than complete my midterm as instructed. I have instead provided a nifty little puzzle for you to complete, the details are below._

The professor smiles, and after surveying the room to make sure that no one else was watching him, he grades the paper.

**A.**


	16. Tip NO 016: Followers

**Ah, tests are done for the moment, and the weekend is right around the corner. Just marvelous. For now, let's have a chat with our reviewers.**

**Imagine Worlds: Yeah, it's easy to forget that the professor and his top hat are two separate entities.**

**The Mocking J: He seems rather strict in the field of archaeology, and the kind of teacher that expects you to deliver things on-time and without excuse. He'd be too iffy for my tastes.**

**Sakya-Chan: That's the picture I was referring to.**

**Sicomba: I wouldn't have to work if they allowed it, at all.**

**Alyssa: It'd really take the load off of everything, wouldn't it?**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: Hah, well thank you! I don't always try to aim for the funny, but I suppose it always works well if done right.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Why not review? A reply is always guaranteed in the next chapter, whether it be good, bad, or just a friendly compliment!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Tiny London (Day)_ ****from ****_Professor Layton's London Life._**

**Word Count: 284 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 016: Followers

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman tries to keep in mind that not all animals are friendly."_

* * *

This time, with an umbrella over his head, Luke heads to the professor's home with a optimistic mood. After all, class was long over, the weekend was ahead of him, not even the uninvited rain could scorn him now.

The young boy travels along the cobblestone sidewalk at a leisurely pace, stopping only when a large-enough puddle of water came into his sight. One of the few upsides to being in the rain.

After sullying his rain boots more than ten times over, Luke reaches the professor's home, and doesn't hesitate to walk in.

The squeaks coming from his yellow rain gear are more than enough to capture Layton's attention.

"Luke, is that you?"

"Yes, professor!"

"I'm in the study. Please be sure to tidy yourself before entering."

Luke takes the advice and shuffles his boots on the welcome mat to rid of the scum accumulated from the walk over, before removing them. After hanging his coat, he heads up to the study.

"Professor?"

Layton looks up from his work to see Luke at his door, what he isn't prepared to see is what's resting in his wet, matted hair.

"Luke my boy...Why is there a frog on your head?"

As if the entire scenario is completely normal, Luke responds with an oblivious tone, "Oh that's just Baconbits! He's lost his mum, um, if it's alright with you, can he stay until the rain stops?"

Layton adjusts his top hat, "I don't see why not so as long as you take care of him...But why do you refer to him as 'Baconbits'?"

_**"Oink."**_

Silence follows for a few seconds until Layton speaks up.

"Well then...I seem to have gotten my answer."


	17. Tip NO 017: Reading

**Ah, just a little bit more of finals to go, let's hope I can endure it until then. In the meantime let's speak to our loyal reviewers.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: So as long as the rain is there, after all.**

**Seventh Sunset: Yeah, Luke has a tendency to attract animals that happen to be the runts of their litter.**

**Sicomba: Haha, thanks but unfortunately no, in Azran Legacy that role goes to a squirrel.**

**The Mocking J: That was the intention, good show!**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Why not review? It only takes a few minutes of your time and lets me know what you think of the story, it also serves as incentive to keep this show on the road, thank you!**

**Today's piece comes from a comment Layton makes in _Miracle Mask _where he mentions that his eyes _aren't what they used to be._**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton.**

**Timeline: After _Miracle Mask _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Quests_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Seven Phantom Thieves of the Century. _(Let me guess, this is the first time you've heard about that game, right?)**

**Word Count: 196 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 017: Reading

_"Luke, my boy, sometimes it's best to keep secrets, ahem, as secrets."_

* * *

Layton eyes the small characters on the page with slight frustration, although he'd never outright admit those feelings.

It wasn't even anything serious, just a simple piece of archaeological curiosity that just so happened to pique his interest. Unfortunately, the editor of the article seems to have harbored a secret admiration for tiny letters on a big page.

No matter how much the professor squints, his old eyes aren't what they were all those decades ago. Despite the fact that he's only in his thirties, Layton already sees himself as an aging man, one that's in-between the phase of being a father and a grandfather.

It's then that Layton's eyes find themselves darting to a small case at the corner of his desk.

He mumbles a name ever so quietly.

It was one of the few items salvaged from that day.

No matter how many times he attempts to read, his eyes can't help but gawk at the case. At that, the professor makes a decision, no one was currently home but him, and it wasn't particularly disrespectful either.

"Hm..."

Minutes later, he returns to reading the article with a small smile and, believe it or not, glasses.

Glasses that don't particularly belong to him, either.

"Thank you."


	18. Tip NO 018: Ghosts

**Ah, Monday. Happy Memorial Day for anyone that recognizes it. I'll be relaxing for the time being until time calls for me to return to finals. Don't worry, none of it's actually difficult, more tedious than anything. I've yet to find a challenging contender.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: They're actually not Randall's, but I appreciate the guess.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Maybe engage in a little chat? Why not review? It only takes a few minutes of your time, lets me know what you think about the story, and helps me better it for your liking!**

**And before you ask, no, "muldered" is not a word.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Old London, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The City at Night_**** from ****_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney._**

**Word Count: 650 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 18: Ghosts

_"Luke my boy, keep in mind that you never really know what's out there until you discover it yourself._

* * *

London, the normally bustling metropolis, now stands as a slumbering English city coated in a dim blanket of light. Anyone that was still awake at this hour was most likely running shops, tending to personal matters, or doing whatever so as long as they had an excuse to be doing it.

Everyone else, namely typical civilians and foreigners on holiday, had fallen asleep hours ago, explaining the disappearance of automobiles on the road.

Despite the children having a curfew, Layton has put aside that for tonight, and preferably tonight only.

As the trio stroll through an old portion of London, a portion of the city that's been there since it's iteration, an eerie feeling overcomes them. Whether it be from the historical acts once committed on the very ground they walk on, or just the general feeling of being almost-alone in the infinite, gloomy night.

The town gets darker as the three walk deeper into the town, prompting Flora to grab onto the professor's coat.

Layton does not mind one bit, it's a noticeable trait of her, a habit that seems to stem out whenever her separation anxiety is challenged to the test. The very thought of lingering danger that might want to kidnap her, just causes her to shiver out of fear.

Luke on the other hand, is more brave, at least, that's how he portrays himself on the outside. Mind you, his few fears lie within the radius of dark _forests, _not dark _cities._

"So, professor, are you really sure the Masked Mulderer is out here tonight?"

"Indeed, Luke. If the clues we've been following prove to be correct, then we know for sure that the Masked Mulderer harbors a liking for the concept of revenge. Given that all of his crimes revolve around robbing citizens that live in Old Town, we can deduce that that is where he lives at."

Flora frowns, peeking down a dark alley on the other side of the road, "B-But Mr. Layton! How will we know if that guy...um, i-if that guy is going to be out again tonight? Why can't we just catch him in the d-day?"

"Flora, my dear, this is what's called a stake-out. Our intention is to hide and catch the Masked Mulderer in the act rather than catch him by day, it's easier this way because the man has made no slip-ups that would give away an identity throughout his whole criminal agenda. As of such, an arrest in the day would lead the case cold. The Masked Mulderer's assaults have told us that he attacks every other night, remember? From that, I can deduce that he'll be here again tonight."

Flora nods, taking in the information. Meanwhile, Luke gets a rather sneaky little idea.

"Y'know Flora, I've heard there are **_ghosts_** in this part of town!"

The girl squeaks, keeping her grip on the professor's coat, "W-Wha? R-Really?!"

Luke holds his hands over his head and begins to wiggle them, "Yeah! They say that anyone that gets muldered by the Masked Mulderer wakes up as a ghost, and they can't even be human again!"

"But that's impossible!"

"Nope. It's possible alright. They're big, have wriggly arms, and they like to play pranks!"

"H-How do you know? You've never seen one before!"

"Yeah well, I heard it from a friend!"

"Who, then?"

"Uh...You don't know him! But **_he_**heard it from a reliable source, and that source heard it from his mum, and his mum heard it from...um...the professor!"

Layton cocks a curious eyebrow.

The girl squeaks again, prompting him to step in.

"You know Luke, it isn't very wise to get to a lady's heart by scaring her.."

Flora and the professor then share a laugh, leaving Luke to take everything in on his own, "Wha-? W-Wait a minute...O-Oh! I-It's not like that professor, honest!"

The three continue on their stake-out.


	19. Tip NO 019: Winter I

**My lunch today consists of a bunch of pork links, rice, and tender meat, go figure. Anyhow, what's everyone's opinion on the Layton series coming to a possible closure with the sixth game? Truth be told, the end of Azran Legacy does feature a ****_To be continued... _****but wouldn't that just imply a lead into Curious Village?** **Share your thoughts!**

**Maict & ThinkRANDOMLY: A true gentleman never reveals his secrets. All shall become clear in due time.**

**The Mocking J: My sleeves shall remain concealed for the time being. And yes, Luke's rather intelligent for a kid his age, but that's just it, he's still a kid.  
**

**Sicomba: _Professor Layton and the Seven Phantom Thieves of the Century _is a mobile social game currently only available on Japanese smartphones.**

**Imagine Worlds: My goal is to make it _seem _like it is their normal life. Again, my true intentions shall remain secretive for now.  
**

**Want to tell us your thoughts? Let people know what you think? Why not review! Whether good or bad, I'll always respond and do my best to keep this story a satisfactory experience for everyone that clicks on it, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Gressenheller University courtyard, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Azran Legacy _****but before ****_Curious Village._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Silver Town - Snowra_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 518 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 019: Winter

_"Luke my boy, there are times when even a true gentleman can have a little fun, once in a while."_

* * *

Winter.

As if the days couldn't get anymore colder, that season had to arrive and in the process, define an entirely new definition of the word "cold" to the people of the United Kingdom.

Scarfs and muffs were dictated mandatory.

Parkas were a tad overboard.

Luke wore the former two, even if they were a bit too big on him. To add onto that, on top of his usual blue cap, was yet another hat, one better suited for cold temperatures. With floppy ear flaps, two strings attached, and a dark blue design to top it all off.

Layton simply wore a black scarf and called it a day.

"Wow, professor! It looks so beautiful out here, doesn't it?!" with a hop and a skip, Luke frolicked around the professor, taking in everything about the white coat that blanketed the town, pausing only to sample a taste of the snowflakes falling from above.

"Indeed. It's quite remarkable. However, I want to remind you that just because the schools are closed today, doesn't mean you can go about causing mishap at the university, understood?"

Luke places his hands on his hip with a pride-filled smile, "Of course, professor! Gee, I thought you had more trust in me than that!"

"I do, but it's not a bad thing to double check."

The two continue their stroll to the front entrance of the university, the momentary silence is taken to a standstill when Luke brings up a rather interesting point.

"Professor, you've experienced winter before, right?"

"That would be true, yes."

"When you were a child?"

"Correct. Where are you getting at with this, my boy?"

Luke scratches the back of his head, "Heh, no where really, it's just the thought of a younger-you running around and having the time of your life, it sounds fun!"

Layton chuckles and adjusts his hat, "Yes, well. I remember a winter in my younger years, prior to my Stansbury arrival. My father was shoveling some snow, and I decided to play a little prank on him. Ahem, so to speak. To use a colloquialism, I "chucked" a snowball at his head, and knocked his hat off with it."

Layton smiles, but realizes that he hasn't received a response from Luke. Curious, he looks to his side where the young apprentice once was.

_**"Like this?"**_

With a mischievous smile, Luke tosses a snowball of his own, and subsequently snipes out Layton's hat with it.

It falls to the ground, covered in the remaining bits and pieces of the snowball.

Layton gasps and turns his back to Luke. The boy pauses, at first unsure of what to believe. He wasn't sure whether he had angered his mentor, disappointed him, or even hurt him.

Luke's concern however, becomes his undoing. As his thoughts cause him to be too busy to react when a snowball collides with his face.

Layton wipes his hands, impressed by his own handiwork.

"No, my boy. I'm more inclined to say it was **_like__ that._**"

After helping Luke up and getting his hat, they share a friendly laugh, and make their way inside.


	20. Tip NO 020: Colors II

**Think of today's chapter as a sort-of "addition" to the previous one, in a sense. In the meantime, let's talk to some reviewers:**

**Imagine Worlds: I'd be very fond of a Luke trilogy, so as long as the professor's role isn't downplayed too much.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: I can't comprehend incoherent responses, gentleman's code.**

**Cherry Topping: They don't appear to take much space at a glance.**

**Cherry Topping: Think of it as just loose, dropped change. They're most likely dropped by ordinary people who can't handle their own coins.**

**The Mocking J: The second movie has been more or less been put on infinite hold via word of god.**

**Cherry Topping: It'll be our little secret, okay?**

**Maict: Understandable. Their dynamic is one of my favorite as well.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Answer a question I've proposed? Or maybe even just stop for a little chat? Why not review? I respond back to every single one, whether good or bad!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: **** Room 107 - Professor Layton's Class of Archaeology Theoretics, Gressenheller University**

**Timeline: After ****_Azran Legacy _****but before ****_Curious Village._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _The Professor's Trunk ~ Puppet Show _from _Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count:556 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 020: Colors [II]

_"Luke my boy, embarrassment is a pivotal step within the road to tolerance."_

* * *

_"Oh my goodness, he's so cute!"_

_"He reminds me of my younger brother!"_

_"Is he the professor's son? What's he doing here?"_

_"Aww, he wants to be an archaeologist too!"_

As the snow continues to fall outside, Layton preps up that day's lesson, leaving his students the most perfect opportunity to talk about their mundane social lives prior to class.

It just so happens that the most popular topic happens to be the young boy brought in by the professor without explanation.

Luke himself is seated at a separate table isolated from Layton's students, and closer to his own desk than anything. That said, he isn't deaf, and can perfectly overhear some of the comments being directed towards him.

He's more or less embarrassed, and tries to pretend he's elsewhere by looking at the floor and pretending.

As soon as Layton concludes his preparations, he makes no hesitation to begin the class, "Good morning everyone. Apologies, the snow kept me at bay for a while. I'll take the initiative and assume everyone's taken notes of the previous lesson, I won't be doing a recap today. Now, onto today's agenda-"

"Professor!" calls a voice from the topmost row, a young lady.

"Pardon?"

"Who's the cute little boy sitting over there?"

A string of giggles follow as Layton finds his eyes over to Luke, who still doesn't appreciate being the center of attention to all of Layton's female classmates. It was nothing short of humiliating.

Layton gasps, "Oh, where are my manners! Sorry, this here is Luke. Classes for him are put on hold due to the snowstorm, I'm sure if you pay him no trouble, he'll re-pay the sentiments."

"U-Um, r-right professor!" says Luke, his voice alone earning more glorification from the girls of the class.

"Right. Enough fiddling about now, onto today's lesson."

It goes without saying that Luke would eventually tire of Layton's lesson, it wasn't that he didn't like the subject, it was merely the fact that he felt like he wasn't doing anything productive other than sit around and unintentionally appear as a subject of great adoration to the class.

In-between a break during the lesson to let the students catch up on note-copying, Luke holds up his hand, "Professor?"

"Hm, what is it, my boy?"

"I don't mean to interrupt your little lesson, but don't you have anything for me to do while I'm here? Just sitting around waiting for it to be over is kind of boring, to be honest..."

Layton nods in return, "Duly noted. I'll see what I can do."

Unfortunately, Layton's efforts don't produce the kind of results Luke was hoping for. When he receives a children's coloring book and a box of crayons from his mentor, he can't help but convey a confused expression.

"Professor, what's all this? I'm not a little kid anymore..."

"I can certainly see that, my boy. Unfortunately, I haven't brought any puzzles with me or anything of interest to you, that was the best I can do within such short notice. I haven't a clue why it was in my closet though, it must be a drop-off from the room's previous professor.

With nothing else to do until dismissal, Luke takes out a green crayon and reluctantly starts coloring in some dinosaurs, much to the delight of the girls spying on him.


	21. Tip NO 021: Meetings

**Today concludes finals and virtually everything important within my education, for now, at least. Hopefully I can start relaxing soon, my back is killing me.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: I'm not answering anymore questions.**

**ElizaDescole: Suffice to say, you may have to wait a bit, perhaps.**

**Sicomba: Oh dear, the references, they're too much for my feelings. Apologies while I go get a small tissue.**

**Maict: Contrary to popular belief, Rosetta was not a part of that group. An ignored minority if anything.**

**The Mocking J: This was definitely one of my intentions since the story began, yes.**

**Sakya-Chan: I know that experience all too well, it's part of where the idea comes from.**

**Imagine Worlds: Remember that it was a 'so long', not a goodbye. There's nothing stopping either of them from visiting the other.  
**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Why not review? A response is always guaranteed whether your views on the story are good, so-so, or even bad!**

**Spoilers?: Depends. If you've scraped the surface of what's there to know about Azran Legacy, perhaps. But on the other hand, you also sort-of need that barrel scraping in order to discern a certain character here.**

**Location: ****A Local Cafe, London.**

**Timeline: After _Miracle Mask _but before _Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Ink Workshop_**** from _Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney_**

**Word Count: 242 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 021: Meetings

_"Luke my boy, isn't it rather intriguing to know that there are potentially hundreds of people out in the world who know about you, yet you in return only know a handful of that perceived population?"_

* * *

He blinks twice subconsciously at disbelief, unsure of what to think. After regaining himself, he squints in order to see the sight just outside the shop, adjusting his glasses for better precision.

"It is..." he mumbles to no one specific. How ironic, the very man that's been on his mind for all these years is no more than a handful of feet away from him, in a casual setting no less.

Usually he wouldn't have trouble running up to him and demanding some sort of pristine archaeological wonder, but now.

"_**Layton...**_"

As if it wasn't enough that he was right there, just a street away, it turns out that he's intended on crossing.

Consequently, he feels his hands trembling.

However, his composure is relegated back to normal levels in short time, it's one of the few times his usual cocky, ulterior demeanor has ever been faltered with.

"Foster! Pumpkin spice!"

Snapping out of his brief trance of staring at the approaching gentleman, he snaps his fingers and heads to the front of the line.

"That's me."

At the same moment, Layton enters the cafe alone on lunch break, hoping to acquire a spot of tea.

He takes his cup of coffee, blows on it a bit to ease the hotness, and heads for the exit.

The two men cross paths as they head in opposite directions. unbeknownst to the other, they share a brief glance.

What follows is a synchronized utterance.

"_**Hm...**_"


	22. Tip NO 022: Shopping

**As of today, this story is the only current priority I have on the workbench, so expect more and more top tier chapters, with all due hopes, of course. Today's near-daily question: Is your copy of ****_Miracle Mask _****the physical version, or the digital version?**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: People not understanding it is a primary concern of mine.**

**Maict: Revealing spoilers within the review page is risky business, you know.**

**Want to share your thoughts? Review then, please! This is a help-me, help-you situation after all. You tell me what you like, what you want to see, I do the best that I can in order to please you. Now, is that a deal or what?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: A Supermarket that refuses to allow the sale of pomegranates, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ The One-Stop Shop _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 247 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 022: Shopping

_"Luke my boy, always remember, quality before quantity."_

* * *

"Professor, is there any reason why they have holiday decorations up for sale when the holidays themselves aren't for a few more months?"

Rather than Layton answering that question, it's Emmy who attends to his concern.

"Why buy a plastic reindeer then when you can get it for half-off six months in advance?" she answers with one of her trademark smirks.

The professor doesn't utter a word until they reach an intersection in the shop's aisles, "Alright Luke, Emmy. Please keep in mind that this is a team effort that needs to be executed in an orderly fashion. First, Luke, do you have the lists?"

The boy blinks, and then hastily grabs at his satchel, "Y-Yeah! Just give me a moment, please!"

After scrambling about in his bag, Luke produces three identical lists and hands one each to Layton and Emmy.

Layton smiles, "Lovely, we seem to be getting somewhere. Now, I think it would be wise if we were to split the list up into three. Emmy, I'd like it if you were to get the bread."

"On it, professor!"

"Luke, I'd like you to get the eggs."

"You can count on me, professor!"

"I suppose that just leaves me with the milk. Now, is everyone clear on what to d-"

Layton looks up from the list, only to find that he's been deserted for quite some time now. He blinks twice, and then adjusts his hat

"My word, it appears someone's a bit eager today..."


	23. Tip NO 023: Updates

**Ahh, a Saturday morning, can't you just smell the fresh scent of cinnamon rolls around the corner? Now, regarding yesterday's question, I own the digital version of ****_Miracle Mask_****. It certainly helps with switching cartridges in and out.**

**Maict: Yeah, putting spoilers in a place where you can't really *hide* them is quite risky.**

**The Mocking J: It's a cute thing, yeah.**

**Imagine Worlds: Physical version means you bought the game at a store, you have the box, manual, etc. Digital means you downloaded the game off of the Nintendo eShop.**

**Fireminer: I definitely know about the new game. I am not interested in Inazuma.**

**Want to share your thoughts? Let out something on your chest? Why not review? It only takes a minute and lets me know how you're enjoying the story!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Gressenheller University, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Inside the Circus Tent _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 387 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 023: Updates

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman always keeps himself alert and notified."_

* * *

Another day, another lesson, another test of some sort that ultimately leads to the final exam.

Layton enters the campus with a smile, as he always does. After entering the main building, he is immediately greeted by loving fans, whether they be students, staff, or feminine brown-nosers.

Regardless of their affiliation, Layton knows better than to chide any of them, so he merely greets them like a good gentleman should.

After entering the hallways, he is greeted by another woman, though this lady takes prides in keeping her Layton-admiration under wraps.

"Emmy."

"Professor."

The assistant runs a hand through her hair, the **_one_**bad thing about her job working for the great Hershel Layton was actually **_doing_**it. She was far more used to achieving fantastic feats such as plowing down a group of thugs, capturing a criminal in the act with her trusty camera, or even running across a bunch of rooftops.

However, actually **_helping_ **the professor **_organize_** his stuff on normal days was a completely different thing.

As he does everyday, Layton begins to ask her a series of mostly-rhetorical questions, a tactical strategy used to ensure that Emmy knows what she's doing. After all, an ideal assistant always has her boss' back.

"Emmy, do I have any private lessons today?"

"No, your only student cancelled due to a party invitation."

"Sublime. The upcoming Gressenheller Box Social, have I chosen proper garments to sport for the occasion?"

"Definitely, your usual wear!"

"Perfect. When is the next test to be issued?"

"Today, of course!"

"What is it on?"

"The studies of Donald Rutledge, whose been the main subject of discussion in this week's lesson unit."

At that moment, they reach Layton's classroom.

"Thank you Emmy, once again you've proven your might, a marvelous performance, if I do say so myself. You are dismissed."

Layton tries to enter the classroom, but finds himself sidetracked with none other than Emmy's fist, "Uh, excuse me, Emmy?"

"Come on, let's have a fist bump!"

As expected, the professor isn't up to date with what's considered hip and what's not, "I...Fist...bump?"

"Just bump my fist with yours, it's like a handshake. Come on, lighten up!"

Layton looks past his assistant to ensure that no one else is in the corridor but them, before gently, and awkwardly, bumping his fist with Emmy's.


	24. Tip NO 024: Hints

**Sunday is an odd day, there's just no way to describe it because it's so plain and ordinary. Nothing really goes down on a Sunday.**

**The Mocking J: Layton isn't really that "kind" of guy to do such things.**

**Maict: In some ways, yes.**

**Imagine Worlds: It's available in NA, EU, and JP. You have the physical version clearly.**

**Sakya-Chan: Ha ha, if you do, make sure to link me to it!  
**

**Fireminer: I have.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Talk about the story? Why not review? It's as easy as peeling a banana, I suppose. **

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Puzzles _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Curious Village._**

**Word Count: 241 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 024: Hints

_"Luke my boy, sometimes relying completely on hints will not help you when it comes to solving puzzles, they are meant to merely serve as a stepping stone of what needs to be done next._

* * *

_Four students took a test where every question had two possible answers, A or B. Each question was worth 10 points, for a total of 100 points._

_The students' test results were posted as seen below, but the teacher forgot totally about Colin's score. Colin was heading to the teacher's office when Mary called him back, saying they could figure out his score using the results from the other tests. Can you figure out Colin's score?_

Luke frowns, that had to have been the seventeenth time he had read the puzzle's description. He studied the scores posted under the description as well, but still couldn't make anything of it.

"What does it mean?... Ugh, professor! This is impossible! You can't figure out Colin's score from these tests, it doesn't add up because you aren't told what the answer to each question!"

The professor sips his cup of tea, and then smiles, "Perhaps you're just looking at it the wrong way? If you're having too much trouble, I'd suggest the use of a hint coin."

Luke smacks himself for forgetting the option of hints, and quickly retrieved a coin from his bag.

He cracks it open like a fortune cookie, and begins reading.

His hopeful smile turns into a scowl, which does not go unnoticed by Layton.

"What did it say, my boy?"

The young apprentice crosses his arms, "It just told me that the answer might not be obvious at first..."


	25. Tip NO 025: Cats

**We're a quarter of the way there! What fun writing this story is, let's keep it that way.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: Sometimes hints in blatant puzzles are bare bones because they can't think of anything "big" to help get you to understand the obvious picture.**

**Maict: It's actually very possible to find out his score, it just takes tedious trial and error.**

**Sakya-Chan: It's a mutual pain then.**

**Sicomba: Thank you! I always try my hardest!**

**The Mocking J: I use them rarely.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Talk about the story? Why not review? It only takes a little bit of your time and lets me know what you think about the story, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Just outside the Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before _Azran Legacy_****_._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Puzzles _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 357 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 025: Cats

_"Luke my boy, cats are a gentleman's second best friend. After canines, of course."_

* * *

"Professor! Look!"

"Oh?" Layton turned to his right, finding his young apprentice on his knees, bottom comically stuck up in the air, peering into the crawlspace of the his front porch stairs.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke pauses his observation to look back at his mentor, "O-Oh! Nothing much professor, it's just that I heard a noise coming out from the crawlspace, and I thought it was somebody!"

Admittedly Layton was in no rush to get to the Laytonmobile, but being tardy to his class wasn't something on his agenda.

"Hm, I'd suggest against doing that, I don't believe I've cleaned that place in a while. Are you sure you heard someone in there? I doubt anyone could fit aside from a small child..."

"I'm sure of it, professor! Let me just get in there..."

Luke places his hand in there, fidgeting about for whatever that called to him.

An interesting way to start the Monday morning, and the week that followed, sure enough.

After some much needed scavenging, Luke's hand came across a lanky, furry body. As soon as his fingers felt said fur, he knew for a fact that he had found his caller.

The boy ends up pulling out a purple cat.

"Oh, look professor, it's Keats!"

Layton cocks an eyebrow, but then smiles at the revelation, "Well, my word. So it is. Not to be rude, my boy, but do you mind telling him why he was perched under our porch? I do believe he has an owner of his own."

Luke frowns, it seems like everytime he bonds with an animal, it turns out they already belong to someone else. He sucks it up though, and engages the quizzical cat in a conversation.

Afterwards, he turns to the professor, "He said he had a puzzle for you, but then he lost it."

"That sounds disappointing, but nothing too bad to frustrate over. Please give him my condolences. While we're at it, what kind of puzzle was it?"

"A tile puzzle."

Layton frowns, and then covers his eyes with the brim of his hat, "Well then...I suppose there's no harm done."


	26. Tip NO 026: Overdue

**A day of fluffy formerly frozen waffles and slightly fucked up coffee is best spent typing out countless tales of an aging bookie and his naive apprentice, wouldn't you agree?**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: It's harder than it looks, you know.**

**Child at Heart Forever: I'd make it a habit to reply to all of your reviews, but with the count given, it'll be quite hard without making the entire chapter 1/2 reviewer reply, thank you for all of them though!**

**Imagine Worlds & Sicomba: They're worse than sliding puzzles.**

**buslimpan: Thank you! And oh my, just recently? Get on with it man! You're about five or six years late! The program's almost ending!**

**Maict: It's actually a puzzle from one of the games. Provided I gave you their actual scores, then you'd be able to work it out.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Just tell me how things are going? Well why not review! Whether you want to tell me I'm doing great, what I'm doing wrong, or even if you want to tell me to get off my bloody arse and feck off. Say it, and say it to your hearts content!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Luke's Room, Layton's Flat.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Veil of Night (Live) _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Curious Village._**

**Word Count: 535 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 026: Overdue

_"Luke, a true gentleman never works himself too hard."_

* * *

Another day comes to a semi-daunting close, as the town (and the rest of the world, for that matter.) is brisked away into a world of temporary darkness, for about twelve hours or so give or take.

After countless of these said hours, spent making necessary marks on piles beyond piles of worksheets, Layton finds himself at unrest.

With a cup showing blatant evidence of tea residue to his left, and the malignant papers to his right, Layton grades and grades to his heart's discontent, into the hours of that calm night.

He faintly remembers a time, a time before his recognition has remarkably skyrocketed, a time that in hindsight, was not too long ago.

Before he had anyone, Layton was but a young (the youngest.) professor teaching archaeology the only way he knew how, to the point with an enriched flavor of gentlemanly variety.

On normal days back then, he'd spend his time grading sheets much like these, dictating his signature on papers that allowed consent of whatever little thing was needed of, or out of him.

The nights were for him, not that he ever really did anything during them. Layton wasn't the kind of person one would expect to go out and about without reason, loitering was not one of his specialties.

Now, with children under his watchful eyes, things aren't as easy as they used to be. A human life, especially ones that are oh so young, need to be cared for, treated with mutual respect, and a hint of chiding discipline say, one or two times down the line.

The days are spent with them, doing who knows what, what exactly "it" was depends on the day.

The nights are no longer for him, only for his work.

It seems like Layton time was but a thing of the past.

And as the professor walks down the hallway, to his bedroom to retire for the night, he ponders over thoughts like these. On the way there, he peers into a few rooms, just to check in on the people he cares most about.

He sees Flora tucked in, in a way so snug and proper, you could tell it was his handiwork. Her smile was evidence enough that his care thus far was way more than just substantial, and that she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the whole world.

Layton continues on his stroll, and stops short of Luke's bedroom.

The bedside lamp is on, against the professor's wishes of keeping it off after hours. Curious, he opens the door, and finds himself looking at a curious sight.

Luke, head on his desk, arms dangling off of it, a small bit of mouth discharge soaking the paper under him.

Asleep. His cap used as a pillow substitute.

Layton walks in, and looks at just what was so important.

As expected, homework. Incomplete, frantically worked on, a handful of errors, all done under the hasty signature of Luke Triton placed at the top of the page.

Due date, less than twelve hours from now.

"Hmm. We're not so dissimilar after all."

Layton drapes a blanket over the closest person he thinks he'll ever have to a son, and leaves.


	27. Tip NO 027: Cheats

**I know of plenty of people responsible for doing this whenever they play a Layton game, if you're one of those people, raise your hand now. Resetting is evil.**

**The Mocking J: Written Luke fanservice is the best service.**

**Imagine Worlds: Drawing is hard, but it's easy once you've gained the hang of it. But getting the hang of it requires a ton of dedication.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: Philosophical Layton gets him depressed.**

**Maict: I'm going to be honest with you, I completely forget.**

**buslimpan: Ah well, no harm done. Just get to it!**

**Sicomba: That's just nice then.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: Perhaps. I'll see what I can do.**

**PatillianAdventures: Oh my, how sophisticated, thank you for that review! I'll take it to heart, and yes, my voice is echoed on some occasions.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Talk about stuff? Criticize me or glorify me? Why not review? It only takes a minute of your time, and it takes me even less to douse out a flame.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Puzzles _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 296 words**

* * *

Tip NO. 027: Cheats

_"Luke my boy, cheaters never prosper."_

* * *

Layton knows by all rights that it isn't appropriate to spy on someone without logical reason, but for today, he seems to find trouble abiding to that simple rule.

As it just so happens, Luke is working himself through a rather difficult puzzle, therein lies the problem, the puzzle is so difficult that the boy is having trouble seeking out the answer.

Even after consuming the first three hints, as well as the mega-obvious super hint, Luke still doesn't see the answer the puzzle is directing him to. He answers the question incorrectly a total of three times, making his potential picarat score deduct to the lowest possible outcome.

Layton watches if not just to see how his apprentice will work himself out of this one.

In the end however, the professor is given a big shock.

All Luke does is shut the puzzle box, wait for a few seconds, and then re-open it, effectively cheating the system. This way, the hints are reset and the puzzle acts as if they haven't been unlocked, the boy keeps his hint coins, the picarat score remains at its highest possible number.

Not only that, but Luke is now warmer to the answer now that he knows what isn't the solution.

Layton gasps, and decides that now is the time to interfere, "Luke my boy, what on Earth are you doing? Did you just reset that puzzle? Why, that's cheating, why would you do such a thing?"

Luke blinks and turns around, "Oh, hi professor! I was just conserving hint coins and making sure I'd be able to see all the** _top secret_**stuff in your study! ...Is that bad?"

He watches Luke solve the puzzle with his newfound 'illegal' trial-and-error skills, "Well, it's not vile. But it's frowned upon."


	28. Tip NO 028: Ting

**Some of you have actually reset before to keep coins and picarats? For shame, for shame. **

**The Mocking J & Sakya-Chan: As I've said, for shame!****_ Shame! _****The professor looks down on cheaters, you know.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: Referencing the Top Secret page in every Layton game, which requires specific picarat amounts to unlock.**

**Maict: He wouldn't cheat all the time, just ****_maybe _****when it gets too difficult and he has no other options. He'd definitely try to justify it as something harmless, though.**

**Imagine Worlds: Good for you avoiding temptation then, I have doubt you'll be able to keep it up though.**

**Sicomba: Be sure to scold them for their incompetence.**

**PatillianAdventures: My finals are done for the time being. And yes it is possible, simply save before a puzzle, begin solving it, fail, lose picarats and/or hint coins, press "Quit", reset your 3DS, re-launch the game, and bam! You're back before the puzzle with your hint coins and picarats saved, and the hints you unlocked still fresh in your mind. A clever way of cheating at Layton.**

**Want to send in your thoughts? Talk about stuff? Criticize me or glorify me? Why not review? It only takes a minute of your time, and it takes me even less to douse out a flame.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Diabolical Box _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_About Town _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Curious Village._**

**Word Count: 267 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 028: Ting

_"Luke my boy, there are some people in the world who mean no harm, at the cost of exchanging that offering for a bit of the bizarre._

* * *

It starts quick, simple, and to the point, as Luke is on his way home from school.

"Hey, hey kid."

It is a husky voice with a hint of mystique and jolliness in it, alarmed, Luke turns around.

At first, he sees no one, and wonders if what he had just heard was in his imagination or not. After looking around and spotting nothing out of the ordinary, he dismisses it as something he misheard, and walks away.

"Hey, kid! Over here, kekekekeke..."

He turns around, "Alright, who's there!?"

All he gets is more laughing, "Kekekekekekekeke..."

It's then that the laugh starts to get rather familiar, Luke blinks, "Wait a minute, I think I remember that laugh!"

Before he can voice the man's identity, he receives a set of instructions, "Hey kid. See that barrel?"

Still unsure of where the voice is coming from, Luke performs a quick scan of his surroundings and spots a barrel not too far away from him, "Um, yes? What for?"

"Tap it. Tap the barrel."

"Tap the barrel?" the boy repeats.

"Yes, tap the barrel, kekekekeke, tap it, and then it goes **_ting!_**"

"Ting?"

"No, no, no, say it with more finesse! Like this, **_ting!_**Tap the barrel, it goes **_ting!_**_ **Ting **_is good, tap the barrel! Get the ting!"

Feeling like he has no other choice, Luke walks up to the barrel. As requested, he gives it a simple tap and nothing more.

A hint coin pops out and makes a distinctive ting noise. Right afterwards, Stachenscarfen pops out, taking Luke entirely by surprise.

"_**Aah!**_"

"See!? It did the**_ ting_ **noise!"


	29. Tip NO 029: Collections

**I like the fact how you get absolutely nothing for fulfilling your collection in the prequel trilogies. That's absolutely painstakingly hard to take in, all that work...for nothing!** **The professor is so unforgiving...**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: He did it, he made the ting noise!**

**The Mocking J: Someone else would probably just explain it though, like Florence for instance.**

**buslimpan: Shame, _shame!_**

**Maict: Stachenscarfen is the best character in the entire series, that's who he is.**

**Want to share your thoughts? Criticize me? Write me a love letter? Why not review? It's easy as all hell and lets me know that, "Hey! I enjoy reading this everyday!" that way, whenever I wake up, the first thing I do is write more of the story. Why? Because I love you guys.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Study, Layton's Office/Flat.**

**Timeline: After ****_Miracle Mask _****but before ****_Azran Legacy_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_A Calm Afternoon _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 227 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 029: Collections

_"Luke my boy, having a collection of ancient artifacts ensures the preservation of these items until the end of time."_

* * *

"A little bit to the left, Luke. That's it- wait, no. Apologies, that's too crooked, can you please tilt it to the right slightly? Thank you."

The boy struggles to follow his mentor's orders, panting every so often, "Hah...hah...hah...I-It's a bit too heavy, professor.."

"Professor, what in the world is that?" asks Emmy, who has just entered Layton's study, unannounced.

Layton turns around and smiles, "Oh, hello Emmy. This here is the complete collection of artifacts we retrieved from both Misthallery and Monte d'Or, I thought it would be beneficial to hang them up on my wall, just so that we don't forget about them."

Seeing Luke struggle with the giant case, Emmy decides to help him out. Together, they manage to level the big collection, and start to hang it over the nail hammered in by Layton.

Emmy grunts, the thing was definitely heavier than it appeared to be, "Ungh...Is there any particular reason why you're not helping, professor?"

Layton grasps his chin and checks the angle of the collection case, "Believe me, Emmy, I would. But I need to be over here at all times to check if the case is angled sufficiently, I can't do that while helping Luke at the same time. I thank you for taking my place. A true gentlemen makes his study presentable for guests, after all."

Emmy grunts again, "Oh no, **_thank you _**professor." she says in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Hmm... Stop. It's too far to the right, can you scoot it to the left a bit?"

The two assistants let out a big sigh and follow his directions.


	30. Tip NO 030: Sick

**Usually you would expect today's piece to be done the other way around, not today.**

**Imagine Worlds: Yeah, no reward. It is hurtful.**

**Sakya-Chan: The professor does not wield transforming pistols, so no.**

**Maict: Pfft, it's just a case with a bunch of small items in it! Surely it can't be that heavy?**

**buslimpan: Usually I think about all the features each game has, as well as casual ideas I can see taking place between them, and maybe ideas that have already been done before, but with a twist put into them.**

**The Mocking J: ****The professor isn't evil, he just _couldn't _help in that situation!**

**Want to share your thoughts? Tell me what's up? Just talk? Why not review? It only takes a little bit of your time and lets me know that you enjoy the story, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Room, Layton's Office/Flat.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_An Eerie Past _****from****_ Diabolical Box _****and the ****_Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 391 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 030: Sick

_"Luke my boy, sometimes even caretakers need some care of their own every now and then."_

* * *

"Professor, what's that number mean again? I kinda forgot..."

The professor is given the thermometer, which was moments ago, in his mouth. He gives it a moment's inspection before giving his answer, "The higher the number is, the more of a fever I have. The number recorded shows that I am...indeed, under the weather."

"Aha! I knew something was off when you went to bed early yesterday!" earlier today the man had forced himself through the morning to head on out, before his apprentice queried him on what was wrong.

The situation lead to this.

"Luke, I assure you that I'm perfectly fine today, I am in no need of-"

Layton is interrupted by his own sneezing.

"Excuse me. That was indec-"

Another one.

"Indecent." he finishes.

Luke shakes his head, "No way, professor. You're way too ill to be able to go out today, it won't be healthy for all the people around you. But don't worry, I'll look after you!"

The professor attempts to sit up, he succeeds, but finds that he's lacking in strength to up out of bed, "That won't be necessary, Luke. I appreciate the offer, but you're still rather young, I also happen to have a class toda-_**augh!**_"

Layton finds his back aching, and is forced back into bed by Luke, "See? You're sick and aching professor, I really don't think you should be out today. Take a rest, I'm sure they'll get a substitute to replace you."

The professor sneezes again, and finds himself rubbing his eye, "While that is true, I don't find absences to be very gentlemanly."

Luke removes the professor's hat and coat to further provide him comfort, after he finally accepted that he wasn't going to be out and about today, "I don't think not looking in tip-top shape isn't either."

A pause followed.

"...I suppose you're right, my boy."

"Is there anything that you want me to get for you, professor?"

"Preferably tea, if it isn't too much trouble." with that, Layton turns his head, closes his eyes, and attempts to get some shut-eye.

Inside, the boy is practically ecstatic at the thought of the professor letting him take care of him. As soon as he's out the door, he dances a little jig at the thought of the tables being turned.

Just then, he sneezes as well.


	31. Tip NO 031: Extreme

**My coffee is a tad bitter today, my fault really. I suppose the waffles make up for it though, they're okay. Is it Saturday already? Oh well, I might as well play a little bit of Donkey Kong 64 and Mario Party before staying up all night again. Is anyone picking up Animal Crossing: New Leaf today? Let's talk to our reviewers:**

**Maict: Multiple sources claim Luke is in-between the range of 10-13. I believe the manual for _Miracle Mask _confirms that he is 11.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: A plausible theory. I'm sure she didn't mean to though.  
**

**Imagine Worlds: It's happened to me, so yes.**

**PatillianAdventures: Haha, thank you! Yes, there are times when the professor himself feels almost "too" perfect, resulting in situations like these where I have to make him more realistic. I try to get the dialogue and music to work with the chapter, so thank you again!**

**buslimpan: It's alright, he'll just take care of Layton, and then Layton will just take care of Luke.**

**Feel like dropping me a line? Reviewing could help! I write virtually everyday, and could use a good compliment here and there, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Big Ben, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before _Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Summation _****from _Layton Brothers: Mystery Room_**

**Word Count: 301 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 031: Extreme

_"Luke my boy, a life without beneficial productivity or the wiliness to stare into the face of danger, is a wasted life indeed."_

* * *

"_The Longius Lightning Rod... I believe we're almost there._"

Lightning pierces through the clouds, and is accompanied by a loud clap of thunder. The rain is harsh, cold, and unforgiving. The sudden, destructive noise almost causes Luke to let go of his rope, however, he grabs a hold of it at the last second.

Layton hears the struggle, and looks down, "_Luke! Are you alright? Do you need any help?_"

He is given a weak answer, one hard to hear through the rain.

"_I-I'm alright! I'm just kind of...tense, that's all!_"

Despite the apparent comfort, Layton knows that shaky voice, and climbs down to assist his apprentice.

Luke looks up and finds a gentle hand being offered to him, the other still gripping to the rope, "Take my hand, we'll do this together, or endure failure trying."

Still quivering from the rain, Luke sucks it up and accepts the hand. Despite accomplishing much more dangerous feats than this, a subtle feeling of potential failure still lurks inside him. One wrong move, and everything could be over for him, just like _that._

"Thanks professor, but don't you think this is a bit dangerous?"

"I do. Normally I would not condone such behavior, and definitely not in a manner such as this, but time is of the essence. That said, so as long as we have each other to rely on, there is no obstacle we cannot surpass."

Just then, Luke accidentally slips, no thanks to the water.

He lets go of his grip on the rope and falls into a descent.

That is, until Layton's instincts kick in, he quickly retrieves Luke before he even has time to scream for help.

"L-Like that?" asks the apprentice.

"Presumably."

"Thanks, I really thought I was a goner!"

Together, they continue scaling Big Ben.


	32. Tip NO 032: Riddles

**Donuts, _great_ thing to eat on a Sunday morning. Of course it'll be Monday once I post this, but whatever. I have New Leaf, it's definitely a fun game, and I encourage you to pick it up! Oh yeah, so far, Microsoft's E3 presentation is an embarrassment... What did you think?**

**Sicomba: It's an iOS Layton spin-off that takes place in the future. Don't let the name fool you, the game isn't about Layton's brother, it's actually about his son.**

**Maict: I don't really think age is a matter of concern here, at least the number, he's portrayed as a kid, so that's how he's going to be.**

**The Mocking J: It would, for sure.**

**Seventh Sunset: What I enjoy doing is throwing the reader mid-story in a plotline that's already taking place, leading them to guess what's going on by using context clues.**

** buslimpan: Layton always has his back.**

**Feel like dropping me a line? Just want to share your thoughts? Why not review? It's easy, fast, and simple! Thanks for reading!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: A Department Store, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Puzzles Abound _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask_**

**Word Count: 333 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 032: Riddles

_"Luke my boy, what is black, white, and read all over?"_

* * *

Layton takes a quick second look at the crime scene, a sinking feeling inside of him has made him fear that he may have overlooked a pivotal clue in his initial investigation.

While the professor himself fails to find anything of use, Luke on the other hand finds success, "Professor! Over here, I found something!"

Intrigued, he goes to see what Luke has found, "A card? Excellent job, Luke, but what does it say?"

Luke skims over a few words, "It's a riddle! Alright, this one sounds easy: _What gets wetter the more it dries? Answer this and you'll know where I've hidden the money._"

Luke begins to scramble, thinking as quickly as he can to reach all possible answers to the riddle. Unfortunately, everything he comes up with is either wrong, or it just plain doesn't make sense.

"I got it! A napkin!...Wait no, that doesn't sound right..."

As Luke ponders over a multitude of potential answers, Layton himself thinks, but more quietly and with a pace.

"A tissue?"

"Could it be a rag?"

"Oh, wait, a desk! When you spill drinks on it, it gets wet, but you can dry it up!"

Just then, Layton reaches an answer of his own.

"The answer is a towel. The more you use one to dry yourself after say, a shower or a dip in a pool, the more wet the towel gets, however the only way it can get wet in the first place is if it _dries _someone. I believe the implication here is that the money is hidden within the towel aisle."

With the answer in check, the professor heads off to retrieve the stolen money, only for Luke to call out to him.

"Professor, wait! The towel aisle is this way!" calls Luke, pointing in the direction opposite the professor.

Layton stops, turns around, and blinks.

He is unsure how he missed that, "Huh. So it is. I knew that."

The two head off in search of the loot.


	33. Tip NO 033: Secrets

**Today is Nintendo's E3 Direct presentation! If you watched it, did you enjoy it? No new Layton 6 localization info or Layton VS Ace Attorney, but we did get Super Mario 3D World, Mario Kart 8, Donkey Kong Country Returns: Tropical Freeze, and Super Smash Bros! Animal Crossing Villager and Mega Man have joined the brawl! Also, there's a Pokemon Q&A tonight too, if you're into that, be sure to tune in to the slated "major" news that will come from it, check Pokemon's twitter for more! I hope to hear a lot about the new Fairy-type and Pokemon-Amie!**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: It was meant to be easy. I couldn't think of anything harder.**

**buslimpan: He's really unsure how to react when he's wrong, given that he's usually spot-on.**

**Sicomba: The former is worse. In that time you could have gotten the answer wrong and lost picarats, unlocked all three hints, the super hint, and once you reset, not only do you keep the hint info, but you also get all your picarats and coins back! A cheatsy way to solve puzzles, to be sure.**

**Maict: Must be a newbie robber.**

**Wanna drop me a line? Go ahead! I don't mind one bit. Talk to me, yell at me, maybe even throw a prompt my way? We have no guarantees in my writezone, but maybe you'll get lucky!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The London Public Library of Intelligence and DVD Rentals, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Puzzles _****from ****_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney._**

**Word Count: 476 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 033: Secrets

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman is always wary of his surroundings."_

* * *

"Which way did he go, professor?!" asks Luke in-between a few pants, being younger and smaller, it comes as no surprise that he's a bit slower than his mentor.

Luke catches up and places his hands on his knees to catch his breath. However, he doesn't have enough time to rest, as Layton quickly points the way to him, "He went this way, Luke. Quickly, we have no time to dawdle."

The young apprentice sighs and works up the pace to catch up with the professor.

After finding no sights of the crook within the "D" section, the two come to a dead end, tall bookcases surrounding them. Luke scratches his head in confusion, "Huh? Professor, are you sure he went this way? He'd have no where to go if he took this path!"

Layton investigates the cramped aisle, "It is a certainty, my boy. Keep in mind that just because he isn't here does not necessarily deny that he went in this direction."

"But wouldn't he be trapped, just like we are? If he went this way, we would have bumped into him at the end." Luke tries to make logical sense of the situation, and is on the fence on whether the professor is right or not.

"In a normal scenario, yes. But Luke, I ask of you, is there anything in this corridor that seems a bit "off" to you?"

Blinking, the boy turns around and does a quick scan of the aisle, "Not really...Is there something I'm supposed to be looking for, professor?"

"Yes, allow me to specify, check all the books within each bookcase, are there any in particular that catch your eye?"

Intrigued, Luke is given incentive to try again. After all, he's eager to see what the professor sees, and is not about to admit that his lessons in environmental observation aren't as good as they should be.

Not to mention a bit of mentor-student appreciation on the side...

Luke skims over each book in the aisle, but only one manages to catch his eye. The book in particular, also just so happens to be the only one that does not begin with the letter "D".

"Aha! I see it, it's "**_Great Expectations_**"! Could it be a clue, professor?"

Layton smiles, "Congratulations, you got it! And yes, it is indeed a clue. I suppose you could say our little book thief **_expected_**us to be fooled by his charade."

The professor pulls the book gently, which activates a mechanism deep within the library's walls. **  
**

Slowly, but surely, the bookcase lying against the wall raises to reveal a hidden passageway deep into the library's basement, "He'll be unfortunate to see that his prediction was wrong."

Luke is absolutely stunned by the reveal, so much that he has to be reminded of the current situation at hand.

"Come along, Luke."


	34. Tip NO 034: Fencing

**So, E3 is over. Pretty nifty announcements, I should say. What was your favorite?**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: Don't expect any good results.**

**Maict: Nah, D for dinosaurs.**

**Want to talk? Feel like dropping a line? Then why not go ahead and review? It's pretty much the easiest way to contact me at the current moment. Thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Miracle Mask _****but before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Racetrack _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 338 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 034: Fencing

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman knows how to defend himself."_

* * *

The tattered haystack sack dummy is given a gentle little spin on his pole before hunching over, much like a man with scoliosis. Layton taps the scarecrow with his sword, slowly raising it up, only to find that its hunchback is too natural to get rid of. It is reminiscent of the robotic mummified beasts lurking within the ruins of Akbadain.

Luke is buckling not too far away from him, a fencing sword in his hands, in an incorrect position and stance.

"Now Luke, there are going to be times within the future, whether it's near or far, where you will be put into a situation where you must defend yourself to survive. In such cases like these, I may or may not always be there to protect you. As a compensation, I've decided to teach you the very skills I learned so long ago."

"Uh, I'm not so sure about this, professor..."

The professor chuckles and then walks over to his apprentice, "Don't worry. It's nothing too difficult once you get the hang of it. We can start with something simple, holding the sword."

Layton takes Luke's sword for a moment to demonstrate proper stature, and then returns it, expecting him to do the same.

The apprentice succeeds, but his arm is shaky, no doubt evident from the fact that a boy as young as he is, holding a weapon of such dangerous caliber as this one.

Layton retrieves his sword and swipes it twice in an elegant manner, creating an _X-_shaped mark in the dummy's chest. With that, he turns to Luke, "I'd like for you to have a go at it now."

Still quite nervous, Luke steps up to the objective. Assuming position, he readies for a strike, and...

"_**Yah!**_"

His sword stabs _through _the dummy's chest, causing bundles of hay to spill out into the living room.

"Oh my, we'll have to dial back on that force before you can publicly use this, Luke. I'd like to keep blood spillage at a low here."


	35. Tip NO 035: Interest

**A few lines in Last Specter mention that Clark was an old college buddy of Layton's. I wonder what silly frat things they did back then, considering Layton's earlier high school years, probably stuff Layton would consider embarrassing these days.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: You haven't played Miracle Mask yet? Hurry up and get with the program, stan!**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: It's impossible to get into a fight without a little bit of blood..**

**The Mocking J: A few localized screens of Azran Legacy have been floating around, I've seen them so be on the lookout! I love all the new Pokemon, the Horde Encounters, and Sky Battles, so much fun! Mario Kart 8 also looks _beautiful _****can't wait to play it at Best Buy's E3 section\****!**

**buslimpan: Exactly. Too much force equals too much death.**

**Maict: Alright then. Have fun looking for and pretending there are things in the context that actually aren't.**

**Sakya-Chan: According to an interview with Level-5,_ Professor Layton_ does not necessarily _have _a timeline. It's a world where anything is possible.**

**Want to drop me a line? Feel like talking? Why not review? I'm open for discussion about anything!..So as long as I know enough about it... Speaking of which, for you Pokemon-guys, what did you think of all the information revealed recently? Skelp and Clauncher are my teammates! Talonflame's cool but has a lame name, Vivillon's pre-evolutions are nothing too special, Shishiko is kinda cool, and Furabebe is...ehh... I do like Sana, Tieruno, Toraba, Viola, and Pansy though! **

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Courtyard, Gressenheller University.**

**Timeline: Layton's College Days, years before ****_Last Specter_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: Stansbury: Halcyon Days ****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 374 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 035: Interest

_"Luke, I can remember it...as if it were yesterday. She was truly the most beautiful person I had ever seen."_

* * *

His eyes appear to be transfixed on something, or someone, across the courtyard. Hershel had to admit, it was kind of rude to stare. After all, he was only aware of her existence just now.

But it was so odd, no matter how far away they got from her, he could't, (or wouldn't?) stop looking at her. He pondered if it was something about her appearance, or what she dressed like.

Neither seemed out of the ordinary, she seemed to be a perfectly fine woman with . . ."features" that were. . . "presented" in a way that stood out to him more than other females at the university.

Clark on the other hand, isn't an idiot. Although he's only known Hershel for a few months, he sympathizes with his life's objective of pursuing archaeology as a mean's of respect towards his loss, and knows when he isn't in his humble tone.

"Hershel, what seems to be the matter? You're quieter and duller than usual." he opens out with a joke, but finds himself with more silence. Fearing that he may have stung a feeling, he turns around to see what his lagging friend is up to.

Hershel's pace completely slowed to a halt, his view still pre-occupied on the maiden across the courtyard.

Clark's cautiousness disappears, and is replaced with a smile, "Ah, I see now. Hershel, don't tell me you fancy one of the girls in that social group over there now, do you?"

Hershel is one of those types that would rather not go into details about public relationships, "No. That's absurd. . . I'm merely just observing them, you wouldn't happen to know who the girl in the middle is, would you?"

Clark squints his eyes in order to get a better view, "...Ah! That's Claire, and why would you want to know that?"

"Perhaps I just want to befriend her?"

"You don't stare at people you 'just want to befriend', Hershel. Besides, the girl is too out of your league anyhow, she's one of those scientist-types that goes for the guys that treat women nice. Like, say, gentlemen. Now, can we get a move on?"

Hershel only mumbles a small "Ah", before following Clark. It is evident that Hershel has things on his mind.


	36. Tip NO 036: Sailing

**Alas, E3 comes to a close. But on the bright side, I still have Animal Crossing: New Leaf to tide me over until the next big release, which should be Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY:** **_AND THEN SHE BLEW UP._**

**buslimpan: Definitely. Imagine Layton's life if Randall hadn't steered him into archaeology, or if Clare hadn't steered him into gentle-manliness?**

**Maict: Probably Skrelp or Clauncher. I really like how Skrelp looks. He's not a seahorse, he's one of those sea dragons.**

**Sicomba: I think it's safe to say Layton VS Ace Attorney is a thing of the past now. If it was going to be localized, we would have been told by now. Now we're getting Layton 6 and Dual Destinies, games that came out after PLVSAA in Japan. What does that tell you?  
**

**GeorgieSusoWasSuarez: Thank you! What with New Leaf and constant Pokemon X/Y updates, I try to keep up with this too!**

**The Mocking J: I wonder how long it took Hershel to win her favor. That's something Unwound Future forgot to go into deets about.**

**Wanna drop me a line? Talk? Question? Why not review! I'm so nice I accept everything from reviews to flames to constructiveness, all with a smile and a reply guaranteed! You enjoy the story or your fictional money back!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Wide-Open, Treacherous Sea._  
_**

**Timeline: After _Last Specter, _but before _Azran Legacy_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Maruchino _from _Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy_**

**Word Count: 323 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 036: Sailing

_"Luke my boy, there isn't really an experience much like being in the open waters."_

* * *

_"Ca-caw! Caw! Caw!"_

_"Squawk, squawk! Squawk!"_

The birds overhead them are just reminders of where they are. That, and the wooden mermaid hugging the ship. Together, Luke and Emmy stare at the ocean below them, vague interest in whatever sealife manages to be visible within the deep depths of the waters.

"You don't suppose the professor actually knows how to drive a boat, do you Emmy?"

She shrugs with a smile, "It wouldn't surprise me to be honest. It seems like everyday he surprises us with something new and out of expectation that you wouldn't think he'd know how to do, but then he brings out the sword, or the horse, and shocks everyone. So yeah, I think he does."

"Oh, and, you don't '**_drive_**' a boat, Luke."

The boy stammers, "I-I knew that! I just couldn't find the right word to express it!"

"Luke, Emmy, stray away from the railing for now. This is going to be quite the bumpy start, assuming my boating skills are as rusty as they were back in my day."

Layton unties the rope anchoring the boat at the dock, "Hang on to something."

The professor takes hold of the steering wheel, but it's clear that his experience is just as amateur, if not worse by today's standards, than when he first took the wheel some years ago. The boat starts to rock back and forth, but eventually comes to balance itself after it departs the harbor for good.

Layton breathes a sigh of relief, "My word... Emmy, would you mind setting the sail?"

"On it!"

A custom sail featuring Layton's insignia is holstered up, and begins to assist in the ship's movement.

_"Ca-caw! Caw!"_

Although cautious about seasickness, Luke is nonetheless still ecstatic about traveling through the seas, a child-like pirate vibe, so to speak. With a smile, he stands in front of Layton and points out into the sea.

"Onward, to the island of Cragphlor!"


	37. Tip NO 037: Risque I

**The Xbox One seems to be a complete flop at this point. Why buy it if you can get a PS4, which does everything it can do and more, at $100 less? It makes no sense, Microsoft. You can even get a Wii U, which contrary to popular belief, has the same capabilities at even less of a cost than that. I'm convinced that Nintendo's won this generation once they get their niche titles out for the Wii U. Mario Kart 8 looks beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. You'll have to go to Best Buy to play it yourself. Just...marvelous.**

**Maict: Magikarp is meant to be useless, that's the joke.**

**Sakya-Chan: Flapjack is a good show. If not the best show, let me tell you that right now.**

**Monolaymoo: It's not your fault, you don't do that...do you?**

**The Mocking J: Now all we need is a ship name, I'm thinking the "Riddler".**

**buslimpan: Luke is top tier cute. I often think about adopting some British kid and training him to be proper, but in this day and age he'll probably get called out for being a homosexual. That's too bad.**

**Wanna drop me a line? Talk? Question? Why not review! Lets me know that you enjoy, hate, or want me to tweak the story to fit your needs. Thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Study, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****but before ****_Unwound Future_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Searching for Clues _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 260 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 037: Risque I

_"Luke my boy...that is...ahem, something you'll have to discuss with your father..."_

* * *

Layton's afternoon has so far amounted to nothing more than grading papers, a forced past time not too uncommon in his household. While Luke had seemed to take the news that their plans for the day were ruined, something inside him made him worry that this was not the case.

As the professor grades his papers, he has to think for a moment, pondering over whether or not he's been a good role-model throughout these years. While he has been lecturing Luke on what to do and what not to do, there are some things he refrains to instruct Luke about.

Thus, the result is a clueless boy in the area of serenading, a subject deemed not only too touchy for the professor to talk about, but also something considered too raunchy for Layton to go near in the first place.

After all, such risque subjects were only deeply contemplated by him in his teenage years, a self-taught person, so to speak. His rather aging parents were unknowing (or forgetting?) those types of things.

The boy is growing.

In his care.

It is inevitable.

Admittedly, Layton wasn't the kind of person that was receiving nibbles and pecks and bites on the neck when he was around twelve or thirteen or so, his apprentice still has a handful of years before it would even cross his mind, but the years until that point is evident. It's aproaching.

And today's generation is on fast pace, today: toys, tomorrow, who knows.

"Nevermind."

Just then, Layton receives a knock on the door.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"


	38. Tip NO 038: Advice II

**This time it's not the taste of my coffee that's bugging me, it's how it smells. Too well-scented, if you get what I'm saying. It's bugging me. That said, did you know that Level-5's been teasing an NA release of Layton Brothers? Check that out if you got the time.**

**TalexxAltava: Thank you! I hope you keep reading!  
**

**Top Hats and Other Items &buslimpan: Who knows? It might just be...**

**Maict: Not everything has to be serious.**

**Remember! Drop me a line with a review as often as you can, it helps me fine-tune this story into near-perfection. Thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Study, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****but before ****_Unwound Future_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Searching for Clues _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 268 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 038: Advice II

_"Luke my boy, having to ask for assistance does not make you any weaker than you were before."_

* * *

"Yes?"

Luke walks into the study, Layton notices that he's shaking, "Professor...I understand that you're busy with grading today, but I need your help with...something."

Layton turns away from his work and smiles, "Why of course Luke, I would never refuse to help you. I suppose I can hold these papers off until later, exactly what is it that you need?"

The boy tenses up and scratches the back of his head, he hasn't a clue how to break up his request in a casual way that won't get the professor questioning his intentions, "I...um...Professor, I really don't mean to be rude, but did you ever...um...have a...sweetheart?"

Layton's expression changes, his eyes widen, and he pulls his hat over his eyes. Luke can see a frown on his face, but it quickly disappears, it's not something he wants him to see.

The professor smiles, "Why...yes Luke, I did. But what does that have to do with what you want to ask?"

"Well, this may sound weird, but you had to um...court her, in order to date her, yes?"

Layton isn't sure what's going on in his apprentice's head, but doesn't question it just yet, "Yes, I suppose. I wasn't necessarily someone you wanted to be romantically involved with back then- sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself, where are you heading with this?"

Luke breathes a sigh of relief, "Hah, great! So you can help me after all!"

Layton cocks an eyebrow, "Luke my boy, that doesn't really help m-"

"I w-want you to help me court a lady!"

"...Oh."


	39. Tip NO 039: Request III

**Did anyone go to Best Buy and try out the Nintendo Experience? I heard it was kind of fun. They also had some neat Luigi loot too, the events were last Wednesday and yesterday. Happy late father's day everyone! What did you do with your dad? I...gave him a call.**

**Maict: Magikarp can be good. You just gotta learn how to use him efficiently.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: Ah, seen you've fallen for my clever trap. Splendid! No more flashbacks for now, but thank you for inquiring!**

**The Mocking J: Level-5 is apparently teasing a western release on one of their websites. I hope it's a port for 3DS/Wii U, I could go without iOS.**

**Imagine Worlds: No problem, to be honest I didn't even notice you were gone!**

**Professor Owlfeather: Maybe. Maybe not. I can't say now.**

**Wanna drop me a line? Talk about recent and upcoming events? Don't be afraid, review! Quickest way to talk to me, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Study, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****but before ****_Unwound Future_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Rabbit in the Spotlight _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 366 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 039: Request III

_"Luke my boy, you should only refuse to help someone if you have a good reason not to."_

* * *

"...Oh."

Luke cranes his head, "What? Is something wrong, professor?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just that, given the current circumstances, I don't think I would have ever expected you to ask a request...such as that one. Are you completely serious?"

It really was out of the left field, given that Luke was never the romantic nor was he ever interested in the subject, as Layton could tell. There had been hints here and there throughout their adventures that ladies had taking a liking to the boy, but he never really picked up on most of them. He politely refused any admiration from the few he did comprehend, however.

So as long as it's not **_that. _**Layton chides himself for not realizing what this could have been really about.

"O-Of course! I...just don't know how to go about this, can you please help? I don't think I've felt this way about anyone before..."

"I already gave my word, Luke. There's no use in taking it back now. Now, exactly who is it that you fancy?"

"That's not important."

Layton is confused, but doesn't question Luke on that, and instead moves onto the next question, "Do you already have some sort of pre-existing relationship with this young lady?"

"Yes."

"Splendid. The hard part is now out of the way. Winning the interest of a lady isn't too difficult, to be frank. However, keep in mind that they have feelings like you. Be genuine, careful, cautious, and helpful."

Luke gains a hopeful smile, "Oh, well that sounds easy enough!...Erm. But how would I go about being helpful?"

The professor's eyes drift to the window, where busy cars with busy people in them roam the streets like mad dogs, "Easy. Just perform simple tasks like say, opening the door for her, or carrying whatever she may be holding. It may not seem much, but it's the little things that help in the long run. Do you understand?"

"Sort of. Okay, thank you professor!"

"It was my pleasure."

As soon as Luke was out the door, Layton grabbed his tea cup, and took a long sip.

"My word...Did I really just give out relationship advice?"


	40. Tip NO 040: Courting IV

**Another day, another few minutes of typing out a continuing chapter whilst my bird screams in my ear, and I have rambunctious young toddlers yelling garbled obscenities in the other, just outside my door and down the hallway. Our arc comes to a close today.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: You need a talk from Chris Hansen.**

**Maict: You give it Rare Candies, that's how. Enough about Pokemon though, starting to get off-topic.**

**Seventh Sunset: I really love New Leaf so far, it's such a step-up from City Folk. Also, Brewster and the cafe are still in the game, you just have to purchase it from Isabelle and fund it, it's a Public Works Project that gets available to fund sometime later in the game. ****A lot of features that seemed to be "removed" in New Leaf are actually Public Works Projects, such as Mr. Resetti, Celeste, and Copper and Booker's Police Station.** I believe you gain access to the island the day after your house is completed. Tortimer will meet you outside your completed house, and tell you that Kapp'n will be out on the dock the day after that.  


**Top Hats and Other Items: Something tells me he'll catch onto their schemes a bit too fast.**

**Wanna talk about schtick, tell me how good I'm doing, how bad? Don't be afraid to review! It's the quickest way to talk to me, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****but before ****_Unwound Future_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Rabbit in the Spotlight _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 443 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 040: Courting IV

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman always puts a lady's needs first."_

* * *

The day passes, and the next one starts much later than the professor would have liked.

His tirade of grading finally came to a close, the night before, somewhere around five or so. He can't exactly recall, his eyes, the memories, too blurred and obscure.

All he knows is that the work is done, and after a double-check in quality, he is free to do what he wants for the rest of the week. Aside from all the other stuff he does.

Layton wakes up and yawns loudly, ungentlemanly of him, to be sure. After apologizing to no one in particular, his eyes drone over to the same clock that he had semi-paid attention to some handful of hours ago.

It's the afternoon.

The professor's eyes flinch, he isn't quite sure what he's reading, and if it's possible. Usually the early bird, the one who would wake up two hours before everyone else did.

It's so, out of character, so to speak.

Absolutely drained, the professor attempts to make himself presentable despite not having anywhere to go, and heads to his living room, after preparing an earl grey, that is.

He drinks said drink while watching cars past by, the daily London life that almost never changes, unless there's some sort of attack going on.

"He should be here by now..."

Taking another sip, Layton studies the streets, but sees no sight of him initially. Just when he worries that he may have gotten lost or something, he sees a pair down the street.

Side-by-side, the two walk at a leisurely pace, almost as if they want to enjoy each other's company. Curious, the professor sets his tea down, and takes a closer look.

One has a smile on her face, while the other has a distinguished look of accomplishment on his. She has a flower in her hand, reminiscent to the origin of her name, such resonating symbolism hits too close to home.

It's no bouquet, it's nothing exquisite, awe-inspiring, and wallet-decimating, sure, but for now it would do. The birthmark alone is indicative of that.

Her shorter, younger companion seems to have a lot of confidence on his shoulders, an added weight to the amount of books in his hands. A mixture of some that belong to him, some that don't.

He doesn't seem to mind, which leads Layton to believe that it was an act out of his own will.

For some reason, Layton cannot help but see shadows of his own youth cascaded somewhere in the imagery being shown before him, it indeed, tugs a string deep inside that normally stalwart, stoic vessel.

"Hmm..."

He dares not shed anything.


	41. Tip NO 041: Fathering

**I suppose this, in some ways, can be considered a late father's day surprise. What did you get him on Sunday? Did you at least give him a call?**

**Imagine Worlds: It's over for the time being.**

**The Mocking J: Yeah, as I clarified last chapter.**

**buslimpan: He seems to be doing A-okay so far.**

**Maict: Your guess is totally wrong.**

**Want to talk? Feel bored? Just wanna drop me a line? Then simply review! I reply to every one within twenty-four hours, or your money back, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Study, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****but before ****_Unwound Future_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Professor's Trunk ~ Miniature Train _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 532 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 041: Fathering

_"Luke, I can sometimes hear her voice in my head, and the sweet smile that accompanied it. She had often fantasized about a daughter, I wasn't quite sure what to think of it at the time."_

* * *

Layton's work had finally started to slow down, something that he had been long anticipating for a while now. Don't get the man wrong, he was all in for professionally teaching archaeology to a class full of potential archaeologists, but recently the professor had found himself up to the brim with paperwork.

Paperwork that has been since reduced to one final sheet, which was being completed right about now.

Finishing the signature, he filed the paper into his filing cabinet, but found trouble closing it as it was stuffed to high-heaven with loads and loads of papers. He quickly got it to comply with a simple "oomf" force, however.

"Splendid..." mumbles the professor to no one specific, other than himself.

Layton takes a small moment to rest, despite merely being in his late-thirties, the man ironically feels as if his age is doubled that and then some, based on his aching, that is.

Feeling old while not really _being _old is a rather unsatisfying feeling, to be frank.

Glancing at an unfinished puzzle on the other end of his desk, Layton readies himself for a handful of puzzles to mark off some time, but a knock on his door causes him to flinch out of that mentality.

"Come in."

Layton sets aside the puzzle for the time being in order to pay his undivided attention to the visitor. However, despite his confirmation, whoever it was didn't seem to be coming in.

"I don't bite, if that's what you're assuming."

The doorknob turns, and it slowly opens.

"M-Mr. Layton?"

"Ah, Flora. Is there something you need?"

Layton took notice that she was being shakier than usual, and hiding something behind her back. She was rather shy, naive, unaware, and a tad oblivious, and had good reason for being each of those, but this was on a separate level altogether entirely.

She stammers, "Ah, w-well...I-I..I just kind of made s-something, t-to thank you for everything you've done for me!" she says the last part rather quickly, and afterwards tosses all her cards up front.

It takes a second for it to sink in for Layton, but when it does, he smiles, "Oh, well that was rather thoughtful. Thank you Flora, but if I may ask, where is it?"

"I, well, um, right here. I-I hope you like it!" with a nervous and jittery gesture, she passes a small card to the professor.

Layton opens the handmade card, and discovers that it's sprinkled throughout with cute doodles, memories, and a moral saying or two. A card with an over-the-top effort, but that didn't necessarily mean it was bad.

Before Layton can voice any compliments for such an appreciative gift, he finds himself embraced by her, with a double serving of thanks to boot. Not only that, he finds himself receiving a label from her that tugs something deep within himself.

Flora leaves with a sigh of relief that her handiwork has not gone to waste. Leaving Layton to stare thoughtfully out the window.

He had not ever received the title of "father" before that day. Nevertheless, he admires the ring to it.


	42. Tip NO 042: Cleaning

**My coffee today is ****_just _****right. Not too hot, not too much cream, a little bit too much sugar but not ****_too _****much that it's noticeable. Yes, that is indeed the Joe that I know. Today's chapter references some out-of-left-field lines said in the fifth game.**

**Maict: You're still off the ball.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: Yeah, I thought that's how you'd see it.  
**

**Want to talk? Drop me a line? Tell me how I'm doing? Then please review! It's quick, easy, and convenient. That means you too, lurkers.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Hershel's Room, Stansbury**

**Timeline: Layton's Stansbury Days, as depicted in _Miracle Mask._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Moonlit Knoll _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 305 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 042: Cleaning

_"Truth be told Luke, I was never really fond of tidying up."_

* * *

She walks into his room one afternoon, feather duster in one hand, scooper in the other. Like most mothers, she has a knack for cleaning, and cannot stand to sit and wait about while a dirty room lies in wait.

After all, any second now she could have company, guests that may stumble upon their messes, guests that have the gullet to gossip and whatnot, stuff that would spread to the whole town.

Lucille knows they would never let anything like that live down.

She finds Hershel on his bed, lying down and doing nothing particularly productive. First, she checks the obvious spots. The places where Hershel was most likely to create a mess, and then try to hide it for the sake of appealing to his own laziness, and saving himself some scolding slack.

Unfortunately, the practice does not often work.

"Honestly Hershel, how many times do I have to tell you to pick up after yourself? It seems like everyday you try to hide a mess under the bed, is it really that hard to walk to the kitchen and put things in the sink?" with a sigh, she picks up the empty tea cups with slight residue, accumulating the collection to five or so cups.

"Hm?" Hershel darts her eyes over to her, almost as if he hadn't been listening to her the entire time, or even aware of her presence in the room. Once everything clicks together, he comes up with an excuse.

"I like it the way it is. That's why I don't clean it up."

Lucille waves the cups in his face, a few unconsumed drops spilling onto his shirt, "I suppose you wouldn't mind a bunch of ants flooding your floor then?"

Hershel pauses before giving an answer.

"It would depend on what kind of ants they are."


	43. Tip NO 043: Dirtying

**The Xbox One got rid of its horrid DRM schtick. But alas, the damage is done, and no amount of damage control can regain their fans. Viva la PS4, no?**

**Sakya-Chan: You should get to cleaning it. **

**Maict: The clues are blatantly _right _there. I'm sure if you re-read it again you'll get it.**

**The Mocking J: Hershel wants ants so that doesn't seem like a possibility. **

**Want to talk? Let me know how I'm doing? Drop me a line then, review, message, do whatever it takes if you feel like talking to me. Most likely I'll respond, if I don't, yell at me for emphasis. Thank you! **

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Study, London.**

**Timeline: Before Last Specter.**

**Track Listened to While Writing: Highyard Hill ****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 275 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 043: Dirtying

_"On the other hand, Luke, I can't stand to see a cluttered room these days._

* * *

Rosa walks into the room with a duster in one hand, and a scooper in the other. Usually these would serve the purpose of cleaning the university's many classrooms and authorized ones, while also tending to Layton's flat for a bit of extra cash on the side.

In the latter's case, she never really _has _to do any work. Despite being his hired cleaner, there isn't that much she has to pick up after him. Regardless, he still pays her full-time for each and every hour, and sometimes even more.

Such kindness is something she often feels guilt from.

She finds the professor sprawled on his office couch, taking a quick rest, but obviously still awake. His coat was being used as a makeshift blanket, and his hat was tipped over his face. Not particularly gentlemanly, but since it wasn't a public display, it was deemed excusable.

"Honestly Hershel, how am I supposed to do my job efficiently if you never leave any messes for me to clean?" she tries to dust his shelves, only to find that aside from a few specks, they've already been dealt with.

"Hm?" he peeps an eye open, this time he has been listening.

Layton stirs from his state, and mumbles a few incoherent garbled sayings.

"I like it the way it is. I wouldn't intentionally create a mess, that would be...odd."

Rosa happens to come across a few spilled papers on the floor of his desk, and attends to those, "I suppose you're right, Hershel. We wouldn't want ants crawling about, now would we?"

At that mention, Layton quivers and sits up.

"I don't particularly like ants."


	44. Tip NO 044: Rewards

**New Super Luigi U got released recently. How does everyone feel about the Year of Luigi so far?**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: I don't. Well, red ants to be specific. I can do with black ants, they don't chomp and usually mind their own business.**

**PatillianAdventures: Particularly well, actually. This week went by extremely fast and already another Saturday is upon us. I really feel up to today for some reason.**

**James Birdsong: Thank you!**

**Maict: I can't believe you didn't either.**

**Want to tell me how I'm doing with the story? What's good, what's not? Want to tell me what I should do to make it more enjoyable for you? Then why not review? It helps me a lot, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Sewer System, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before****_ Azran Legacy_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_To the Darkness_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 400 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 044: Rewards

_"Luke my boy, scratch someone's back, and I can almost guarantee you'll get scratched back."_

* * *

"Are we almost there, professor? C-Can you tell?" asks Luke, who is carefully trudging through the mucky sewage, trying so hard to desperately keep the awful odor of trash out of his nostrils.

It isn't really working.

"I don't think so, if I recall correctly, the python was flushed within block D, we're not there yet. However, the possibility is not out of the question that he could have slithered out of the block elsewhere, which is why I suggest that you keep your guard up."

Layton's flashlight happens to shine on some rats, and scares them away until they're out of sight, "How can I keep my guard up when my stomach is turning knots?"

Luke cringes, wanting to lie down, but not wanting to do that in a disgusting pile of filth, the odor and atmosphere is definitely not sitting well with him.

Just as the boy is about to fall over and become unconscious, Layton steps in. He hitches him on him for a piggy back ride, and continues on his way, "Apologies, Luke. I probably shouldn't have made you come down here."

"W-What? Nonsense! I-I'm brave enough to go anywhere! It's just...it's really bad down here, isn't it?"

"Presumably so. These sewers primarily exist to contain a lot of the city's trash, a lot of which has been refrained to be properly disposed. It also caters to a few unsavory visitors who delve here as a means of hospitality. It's interesting to think that underneath each and every town lies labyrinths as big as these, a maze of tunnels of and interconnecting paths, isn't it?"

"It seems like a good hiding place, that's for sure!"

"Precisely. Now, let's see where this tunnel goes."

Luke keeps his attention up, looking everywhere for the serpent, yet finding no trace of it, "Professor, they don't pay you enough to do stuff like this."

"They don't at all to be frank, Luke. But if I've ever learned anything throughout my time as an archaeologist, it's that you always help people out, regardless of their alliance, demeanor, or appearance. In that time, I have accumulated about three-hundred and sixty-four favors."

"W-Whoa! That's amazing!"

"It's nothing to gloat about."

Just as the duo come to a fork in the road, the two hear a screech down the left tunnel.

"Ah, there he is. Let's keep going."

They descend into the darkness.


	45. Tip NO 045: Customization

**There are even more game releases coming out tomorrow, Game & Wario to be specific, on a ****_Sunday. _****Doesn't that sound off? It should, why would games come out on Sundays? That's kinda weird.**

**Maict: Layton does it so you don't have to.**

**PatillianAdventures: Thank you, I hope your story does well!  
**

**Top Hats and Other Items: Everything down there is just too putrid for his tastes.**

**The Mocking J: It was for good reason!**

**If you can and got the time, make sure to review! Tell me your thoughts, whether they be about the story or any little relevant topic you wish to talk about. **

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: A dealership, London.**

**Timeline: Before ****_Last Specter_****.**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_London 2_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 222 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 045: Customization

_"Of course Luke, it became quite a hassle to get anywhere without an automobile. I decided to finally get one after some time."_

* * *

"This one." he finally says, having found, to him, the best vehicle available in the lot.

The dealer on the other hand, is less than accepting of his choice, "That one...Are you sure? I mean, I don't intend to offend but that car...it's quite dated. We were actually planning on scrapping it entirely."

"That won't be necessary."

The dealer sighs, his hopes having been destroyed of the possible opportunity of a more worthier (and pricier) car being purchased, and turns his eyes to his clipboard, "You're really sure, sir?"

Layton nods, "Yes."

The man signs one of many signatures, then passes the clipboard to the professor, "Sign here, there, initial there, and birthdate there."

That in itself is only one leg of the entire transaction process.

Once everything is complete, however, Layton bids the man goodbye and drives home in his new treasured automobile. A bit old, (by a year or five, which isn't really that painstakingly difficult to work with.) but still able to kick it quite well. It wasn't too shabby either.

Unfortunately, there is one con that comes with the vehicle.

The top hat sits in the passenger seat, Layton would rather have it sit in peace safely rather than risk damaging it in a quarrel against the car's short roof.

"I'll have to get that adjusted..."


	46. Tip NO 046: Race

**Yesterday I saw World War Z and After Earth. Not that impressive, but if you want to go see one, I'd personally choose the former over the latter. Today's chapter will prod at the minds of those who more or less paid attention to the sixth chapter of Last Specter.**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: Ha, thank you! You don't have to shoot for my level, just do your own thing!**

**buslimpan: Considering how much he loves the hat, probably by the next day.**

**Sicomba: No worries, I don't mind! I don't force you to read after all, heh!**

**Maict: Custom roof job, most likely.**

**The Mocking J: What a caring person, editing the stature of his car in a costly operation all for the sake of one person.  
**

**If you want to review the story, tell me how you're doing, ask me how I'm doing, little casual talk while you do your comments and wahtnot, then please go ahead and do so! I respond to all reviews, y'know.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before****_ Azran Legacy_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Fierce Chase_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 273 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 046: Race

_"Emmy my dear, I really don't recommend going over the speed limit on a traffic-ridden road. Actually, don't do it at all."_

* * *

"**_Aha! Come back here, cruel fiend!_**"

"Bah, buzz off, Grosky!" with a scoff, McCharleston slides down the flat's fire escape ladder, and runs as fast he can with the stolen loot. Enraged and motivated by a burning heart of fire, Grosky pursues him._  
_

He does not take the ladder.

He instead fancies the feeling of the wind in his face as he descends from the roof, making a perfect land in addition.

The chase continues into the public streets. On an already cluttered business morning, this becomes the icing on a cake that turns the entire routine into a spectacle.

Just as the inspector reaches the closest traffic light, his sights quickly transfix from the running crook to a familiar face, albeit with a helmet over her head.

"Emmy?"

The woman in question turns around, and spots the inspector jogging in place. The red light is only seconds from turning green.

"Grosky?"

"The one and only! Where are you headed now?"

"The university, I assume you're after some lowlife?"

"Always! Grosky. Never. Loses a perp! **_Never!_**"

Seizing the opportunity, Emmy gets a rather un-Laytonesque idea. She revs up the engine on her scooter. After all, they're going in the same direction anyhow. There's clearly no harm in that.

"I suppose you wouldn't fancy a rematch?"

The inspector doesn't have to think twice before agreeing.

Mere moments before the light, the two give each other a glare.

As soon as it goes off, the public is left in the dust to gawk at the man with the speed of a thousand suns, and the monstrous engine roaring behind him.

The crook has no chance.


	47. Tip NO 047: Movie

**The end of June is practically upon us, so quick survey, how did you all spend your June? Doing nothing? Doing ****_something?_**

**ThinkRANDOMLY: It's not over until she beats him.**

**buslimpan: Grosky is best character. He could probably even beat up a cowboy.  
**

**Maict: I'd just shoot myself, honestly. **

**The Mocking J: Grosky never loses a race. _Never!_**

**I can't believe we're practically halfway through this story, what a neat revelation. I ask anyone that's reading that hasn't reviewed at all, to do so as soon as possible. Don't be afraid, there's nothing to worry about! Thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before****_ Azran Legacy_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Black Market_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 446 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 047: Movie

_"Luke my boy, I advise against watching movies so late at night. You most likely won't be ready the next morning to tackle the day."_

* * *

"**_Oh my heavens! The roamers, they're...they're eating my face! My beautiful face!_**"

Luke pulls his cap over his eyes and casts his head downward, absolutely refusing to look at the sight of bloody gore plastered on the television screen. Movie night was a once-in-a-while occasion in the Layton estate, where the movie was chosen not by turn-taking, but by whomever chose the shortest sick amongst a group of them.

It's obvious that Luke was no winner tonight.

Emmy stares at the screen with a particularly bored expression, no where near as scared as the young boy was. She had seen it all in her day, the movie was nothing new aside from the old tired cliches and insignificant plot twists that were so predictable that in retrospect, they were a reveal you were just waiting to get out of the way.

"**_Agh! Stop, stop! Please, I beg of you! Agggggggggh!_**"

"I don't see what's so spooky about it, you can see the boom mike in nearly every shot, and why don't they just call the zombies "zombies", why do they have to use words like "roamer"? What does that even mean? What's so wrong with just calling them "zombies"?"

Luke frantically kicks his legs flailing off the couch, "I don't know but I'm not looking at it!"

"Luke, the scary part is over now, you know that, right?"

The boy can still hear a faint chewing noise, he isn't sure what to believe, "R-Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Feeling assured, Luke takes one peep out of his cap and...

"**_My leg! My leg! My crotch too, but mostly my leg!_**"

He is scarred for life.

"**_Aah!_** You cheat, you cheat, you little cheat! Why would you do such a thing to me!?" horrified, he squeals and buries his face into Emmy, as if to hide from the low-budget monstrosities taking over the screen.

Emmy's laughs are chided away once Layton enters the room, bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Is Luke still afraid of the movie?"

The apprentice retreats from Emmy's arm of safety to face the professor, "S-Scared? I'm not scared!" he proclaims...right before burying right back into Emmy to hide himself from the movie's existence.

"**_I can feel the virus entering my veins. I'm slowly turning over, the deadly pathogen, I am one of them! I am the beast! Aaaaagh!_**"

Emmy doesn't back him up, "Yeah, it's probably my fault though. I shouldn't have chosen something so gory for him."

Even though the movie is in black and white, Layton has no problem discerning a key feature of the film, "Does he know that the blood is merely chocolate syrup?"

"Probably not."


	48. Tip NO 048: Delicacy

**I've always fancied trying a restaurant eating challenge, but I don't think I could stomach past the first quarter of all of them. I usually break out before I can finish a regular meal. I...always over-estimate on what I order...**

**Imagine Worlds & buslimpan: Poor Luke indeed, some things just don't work out for him. Such as today.  
**

**The Mocking J: I try to make sure each track at least fits the atmosphere, so thanks!**

**Maict: No. You're dead. Practically, simply, dead.**

**Sicomba: Layton VS Wright coming out? Hahaha! I needed that laugh, thank you.**

**Larkwings: Good job on doing away with those exams, and thank you for reading!**

**A review always puts a smile on my face, whether it be long, small, detailed or just a "Oh waggles, this is a good read!" they always make me feel good. Be sure to review if you can!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: 'Do They Have a British Version of KFC? Because If So, Then That.', London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: The ****_Molentary Express_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 406 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 048: Delicacy

_"Luke my boy, sometimes there are moments when you know when to quit, and moments when you cannot help but continue towards an unreachable goal."_

* * *

The menu said it, in a bold, italic, and underlined string of letters. Accompanied only by the small ones underneath it, explicitly stating that no sane man should ever try it if he wants to see the next day roll by.

"**_Ghost Pepper Wings - the Deadly Kind!_**"

The smaller text also made it clear that ghost peppers were the absolute most hottest (and rarest) of their variety, and that not only were the wings seasoned with ghost pepper, they were also marinated in its sauce, and just to add insult to injury, the guys in the kitchen drizzled even more of the sauce on _top _of that once the wings were done.

The biggest insult however, was the fact that they also stabbed each and every part of every wing with a fork covered in the sauce, just to ensure that no part of the white chicken was safe from the flavor of untimely death.

The meal was so dangerous that the restaurant had to sign a few papers regarding just how much of the stuff they can serve. Their usual serving contains just _barely _under that limit.

The young apprentice's appetite and ego, hungry for semi-free publicity should he eat all eight wings in under an hour, and just wings in general, really underestimates himself.

Five minutes after receiving his plate and signing his waiver, Luke just stares at it blankly. The plate was _covered _with aluminum foil for pipe's sake, that had to have meant something!

Only now does he get the feeling that he may have messed up somewhere.

Layton looks up from his salad, "I warned you about getting those."

"My stomach thought it could take it..."

"Luke, you haven't even eaten one yet."

"I don't think I can..."

Layton grabs one of the wings from Luke's plate, "Well, I suppose I'll go ahead and eat one, if that'll calm you down a bit."

"Wait, professor, it's okay, you don't have to-"

He's too late.

Layton has already taken a bite, and Luke fears for the worse, as does the professor himself.

It does not arrive.

"Strange, they don't seem to have any effect..." Layton cocks an eyebrow, and then takes a few more bites. However, no matter how much he eats, his mouth never explodes in flames.

"I don't seem to be feeling the spiciness, why don't you try one?"

Luke, curious and now encouraged to try the wings, grabs one and takes a bite, hoping to receive the exact same experience that the professor did.

He doesn't.

Luke keeps a straight face as his single bite causes beads of sweat to roll down his forehead, his face to go red, eyes turning bloodshot, and general demeanor becoming shaky and twitchy.

"Professor, I-I don't feel so good..."

The moral being that Layton has steel taste buds.


	49. Tip NO 049: Chances

**Rather than eat a donut, my coffee is accompanied by a sandwich glazed with nutella, rather beautifully I might add. So, what are your plans for July, if any?**

**Seventh Sunset: I believe I'm on my fourth or so loan, whichever one requires 498,000 Bells (yes honey, you heard that one right.) I also completed the museum renovation today and unlocked Celeste in the museum's second floor.**

**Imagine Worlds: It'd be amusing to see in the games, shown or alluded to, actually.**

**buslimpan & Maict: It'd be neat to see that he adapted to that, I wonder how long it took for such a thing to happen.**

**Sicomba: But why would they call it Kentucky Fried Chicken if there's no Kentucky in Britain? How would the dummies know where it came from?**

**Remember, if you can, please review! I love reading your thoughts, y'know. **

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Supermarket, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Time for a Break _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 275 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 049: Chances

_"Luke my boy, although "try, try again" is a wonderful classic phrase of self-motivation, it doesn't quite fit well when each "try" is approximately one-fourth of a pound."_

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on!"

The pincers barely hold onto the bear, just by its stubby little arm, not by that much either. Closely, and carefully, Luke directs the claws towards the prize hole.

However, the pincers let go at the last second, and the bear drops onto the plastic fence separating the toys from the prize hole. Absolutely ballistic, Luke plasters his face into the glass, staring and hoping desperately for the bear to tilt to the left, and fall in the hole.

The cutesy teddy bear hunches to the right and tips over, and that is what seals his fate.

Luke sighs, "Agh...I had it professor, I had it! Didn't you see it? I had it but he fell back with all the other plushies, it's not fair, professor!...Can I give it just one more go?"

Layton rubs one of his shoulders, attempting to endure the straining of a few muscles. After all, he was the one carrying all the grocery bags, "You've been at it for quite a while, Luke. I'm pretty sure they sell the same kind of bear in the toy aisle, do you want to pick it up over there?"

Luke immediately turns from the game to the professor, "No! I-It won't be the same! This way, this way feels more like an accomplishment! I almost had it, t-that means next time I _will _get it, right, professor? I just need one more chance, one more!"

Layton isn't quite sure what to think of his apprentice's dire needs for success in a simple crane game, but nevertheless loans him more money that he'll never see again.


	50. Tip NO 050: Coasters

**Usually I'd only have one slice of Spam, actually usually I'd have none, but today in particular I'm going with two because...well, I'm skinny as all hell and I'm not going to get any younger so I might as well grow a build. Ladies, contain your puss-puss.**

**The Mocking J & buslimpan: They *are* a nightmare. I think Luke would have succeeded, eventually, after losing so many times that he had nothing else to do but keep losing more.**

**Larkwings: I hope your friend eventually appreciates that penguin.**

**Seventh Sunset: You'll never be free from your emotional tether you have with that turtle until you go and claim it. Do it. Do it now before you grow old!**

**Sicomba: That one was kind of a joke.**

**Maict: Nah, no one would care. **

**Remember, a review a day keeps the doctor away! I love reading them, seeing what you have to say, and responding to it as best as I can. Thanks a lot guys, we're halfway done!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Pumpkin Park, Monte d'Or.**

**Timeline: During _Miracle Mask._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Pumpkin Park _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 244 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 050: Coasters

_"Luke my boy, try not to look outside of the cart."_

* * *

Against Layton's unexplained directions, Luke peers over the teetering, wobbly cart as it ascends a most treacherous, rickety hill. The sounds of the device hoisting them up is the only sound he can hear, aside from the rambunctious crowd below.

He can barely even see Emmy anymore, much less smile for a photo. Feeling the dire need to relax and calm down, he attempts to do so by sitting back and just letting nature take its toll.

But he can't, his thoughts are repeatedly asking him why he ever accepted to go on such a ride. He didn't have anything to prove, or did he? Prove that he could survive the ride without dying a hasty death? Without falling off?

"P-Professor, are you sure this is safe?" he asks in a stammer, as they near the tip-top of the hill.

"Positive. Why would you get on if you weren't sure if it was safe to ride?"

Luke realizes that he's made a good point, but he won't admit that directly, "Well, I, uh, didn't want you to go alone! If we're going to get into a terrible accident, we'll go into it together!"

Layton cocks an eyebrow in slight confusion, "Oh, well, as much as I appreciate those sentiments, you have nothing big to worry about. You should just hold onto your hat."

The advice prompts the apprentice to turn to him, "Huh? Why?"

The coaster plummets down the hill before he can get an answer.


	51. Tip NO 051: Chase

**Remember when I made note of Layton Brothers: Mystery Room possibly being teased for localization? Turns out I was right. It's released and now available on the App Store, if you have an iDevice of some sort, I suggest you go pick it up. **

**Larkwings: I'd recommend a fedora or something.**

**Imagine Worlds: A true gentleman never removes his hat. This includes roller coasters of death.**

**buslimpan: I'd like to believe that he was fast enough to hold onto it, that thing is one-of-a-kind.**

**Maict: Just close your eyes while you're on it and imagine you're elsewhere, it always works. I mean, _I _don't try it but I know people who do.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Bridge, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Hypertension _****from ****_Layton Brothers: Mystery Room._**

**Word Count: 621 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 051: Chase

_"Luke my boy, there is one, and only one person at fault here within this crime scene. Someone that no one suspected the entire time, someone responsible for the crime that may not appear as they seem. Someone...__**like you!**__"_

* * *

"You'll never catch me, _**Layton!**_ Not in a million years! _**Hahaheh!**_"

Although Layton is not much of a track runner, he's no old man either. He manages to keep a pretty good trace of the fiend just up ahead, Luke close behind.

The fake Luke mask sits in a murky puddle all the way back at the crime scene, discarded in extreme haste.

Barely hanging on behind his mentor, Luke gives it all he can to keep up, "_Pant, pant, pant, pant, _professor! How did, _pant pant, slow down!- _How did...How did you know he wasn't me!?"

Layton keeps his pace while offering a short explanation for his actions, "Simple. While he kept the disguise pretty solid, I had a feeling something was off when he had lead me on a throwaway trail using fake evidence, my suspicions were already rising from then on, but the true red flag is what he had said just prior to my deductions."

Having been trapped in the janitor's closet with a few surprisingly friendly rats, Luke has no clue what he's referring to, "A-and what, _pant pant pant, _is that?!"

Layton smiles, "He told me he was my number one _assistant._"

Ding ding.

The duo reach the end of the bridge, as well as the end of the line. While Luke catches his breath in an exhausted, comical manner, Layton steps forward to approach the mastermind behind the crime.

"_**Don Paolo!** _Stop this at once!"

The oddball cares not for the professor's words, standing on the railing of the bridge and not once cautioned for his own safety, "Never! You'll pay Layton, you'll **_pay_**dearly for what you did to me!- But not today because I have a hand cramp."**_  
_**

Just as the professor comes closer in an attempt to apprehend the villain, he **_jumps_**off the bridge, completely taking both Layton and Luke by utter surprise and shock.

Until Paolo rises from the waters below in a flashy self-engineered jetpack, "Until we meet again, _**Layton!**_Until we meet **_again._**" with that repeated emphasis, he escapes in a fiery blast, smoking the two with the jetpack, and takes off into the sky.

At this exact moment, Inspector Chelmey and his faithful steed, Constable Barton arrive at the new crime scene, "Darn it! We're late,_ again!_ Barton, what's your excuse for this?!"

The young man stammers, "W-Well, I, erm, at first you said following Layton would be a **_death trap_ **before I convinced you to go!"

Chelmey blinks, and then takes it back, "Hrm, you're right. That does seem like it would have cut some time. Well, no time for formalities, get to closing the bridge off for investigation, right away!"

With determination reminiscent of his father, Barton slaps a hand to his forehead, "Yes, sir!"

It comes off as a weird sort-of nostalgia to Chelmey.

Layton and Luke meanwhile, are having a post-discussion of their own, right where Paolo was before taking off.

Luke frowns, his arms crossed as he leans on the railing, "I don't really get it, professor. Paolo keeps making comments as if he knows you, but we haven't even encountered him in any of our adventures until we arrived at St. Mystere. Then he started showing up **_everywhere!_** Where do you know him from?"

Layton himself is puzzled, a rare occasion to be sure, "I...I can't say for sure, Luke. No matter how many times I try to rummage through my memory, nothing comes up, I genuinely do not know who that man is. And I don't know where his hatred of me stems from."

The young apprentice sighs, "Maybe he's just crazy?"

"He indeed has some mental quirks, but I do not believe that's the problem here."


	52. Tip NO 052: Memory

**Jesus, it's the weekend already? Is it just me, or did it go by too fast? It's some voodoo stuff, I swear.**

**Seventh Sunset: You too!? I had a sinking feeling the commissioner was an older Barton. Oh Barton, you've done your old pappy proud!**

**Imagine Worlds: Everyone hates in-app purchases, but that's life, I suppose. That aside the rest of the game is really great, I suggest you get the rest of the cases soon.**

**The Mocking J: I wonder how Don Paolo compresses his body like that. He must be an excellent contortionist to be able to pull something off like that.  
**

**Maict: Paolo _is _a master of disguise, so he probably knows a ton of workarounds to adjust his body size.**

**PatillianAdventures: No, _thank you_ for taking the time to review. I hope you find a fitting end to your writer's block and the story you're cornered in! And yes, I do suppose I'll read it provided I have the time, just message me when you're good to go. But honestly I'm nothing too special.**

**Spoilers?: I suppose. But if you haven't finished Unwound Future by now then I do have to wonder what's wrong with you.**

**Location: Layton's Quarters, the Convenient Office/Flat of Hershel Layton.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _With Memory _****from _Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._ ****_  
_**

**Word Count: 612 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 052: Memory

_"Sometimes Luke, I would wonder what would have happened if I had the courage to tell her at the restaurant."_

* * *

Layton rubs his head and attempts to suppress a groan, but fails. It was infrequent that he would act like this, but whenever the feeling came, rarely did it leave so quickly.

After all, it only felt like it wasn't that long ago.

He rubs his eyes and sits back in his chair, attempting to forget about the sudden flashback, but after the sight he had come across earlier that day, he was finding trouble doing so.

Sure, first and foremost, he was an archaeologist. Someone that everyone looked up to as a sort-of role model, someone that many people could only wish they could mold their children into becoming.

Layton groans again, each haunting, looming remnant feeling like a pang in his insides.

The thoughts had first come around when he was at the park mere hours earlier, it actually wasn't anything completely malevolent at all, which lead Layton to wonder if he was over-exaggerating the whole scenario or not.

A family.

That's it. Nothing too deep, just a simple family out in the park on what was otherwise a normal weekend.

It wasn't the two children present that had set those thoughts off, no, he had enough experience with that as it is. What had brought the memory back was the relationship shared by their parents.

They looked rather happy, perfectly content with each other and the stable state of their family.

It hits too close to home for Layton. Looking back on those dark times, he begins to ponder more, this time aloud and in a blank, sort-of curious tone.

"Had those events had not taken place, exactly what would I be doing right now?"

His eyes dart over to a picture of him and some of his current acquaintances.

"Would I even know any of you?"

He feels as if what he missed was the equivalent to someone missing out on his childhood.

Or perhaps he was just over-exaggerating again.

His eyes dart over to a new item on the desk, a small box covered in a soft fabric. An elusive item purchased in secrecy, an item so personal, only he himself knows of its existence.

In a way, his own cowardice was the only thing coming in-between him and sealing his fate with that small piece of karat harmony. If he had just settled, perhaps then she would have had incentive to get a day-off, just once.

Now, with no further use, it just sits there, staring at him from the corner of the desk.

Before he can ponder more about what could have been, the professor hears a knock on the door.

She lets herself in without waiting for his confirmation.

"Professor...? There you are!"

Emmy walks into the room with her arms crossed, "I've been looking for you all day! Where have you been?"

Layton presents himself with that stoic look of his in order to cover up what his face looked like mere moments ago, "Inside, mostly. I've been feeling rather tired lately, I thought it'd be beneficial if I just took a short nap."

Noticing that something was indeed off with him, she believes him, "I really don't think staying inside will do you any good."

Before Layton can respond, she grabs his arm, "Come on, get up!"

"Excuse me?"

He's already halfway out of the room before he can get a proper explanation, "We're going to go out and get some sunshine, staying inside of here and doing nothing isn't going to help."

Confused, the professor surrenders without putting up much of a fuss, if not to just to forget about what could have been, and move on what with what's already been established.

Whatever that happens to be.


	53. Tip NO 053: Split

**Today I'm eating tacos because...well...eating tacos is what's hip and cool these days. You want to fit in the crowd? You eat more tacos.**

**WinkyGoMoo: Haha, thank you, thank you! I'm really not all that much, truthfully, just dishing out what needs to be done. I hope you do get to reviewing again eventually!**

**The Mocking J: It is rather thought-provoking, isn't it?**

**Sicomba: I hope you have fun with it!**

**Seventh Sunset: Seems like you need a back massage once you get to the hotel. I'd volunteer but of course, I don't mess around with clientele. **

**GrygrFlzr: Thanks!...Even though you've never played any of the games. You should get to doing so.**

**Larkwings: I think Don Paolo would hate him even _more _if anything._  
_**

**Maict: To be fair, Randall knew Henry much longer than he knew Layton.**

**Haulau: Haha, thank you! I'm glad I made your day!**

**Please review if you get the chance! I love reading them, they help give me motivation and incentive to continue with the story, you know.**

**Spoilers?: It would depend how much of a context reader you are. But I'd say there's some pretty hefty stuff in this one.**

**Location: Scotland Yard, London.**

**Timeline: Some long and unruly time after ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Peace _****from ****_Layton Brothers: Mystery Room_**

**Word Count: 616 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 053: Split

_"A true gentleman makes it a pivotal priority to visit family every now and then."_

* * *

**_"The thrill of the kill, that's what she had implied. To see someone's bloody corpse discarded in a pool of their own liquid remains, it's so...fascinating. Even now I can't help but think how it would feel to end a life in a way like that_****_-" _**

The door opens.

"Alfendi."

The stern voice snaps the lone man out of his odd trance, an infrequent quirk about him that never seems to go away.

Of course, Hershel had been around the block more than enough times to know that it was impossible to teach an old dog new tricks, and it was even more hard to make him forget his old ones.

Reverting back into a stable state, Alfendi turns around to see Hershel at his door, "Oh, father. I...didn't think you'd be coming today."

The professor enters the room and takes in the barely unchanged surroundings from his previous visit, "I wasn't to be honest, But then the commissioner gave me a call and informed me on your current developments. I have to say, I'm quite...impressed, with what you've accomplished thus far. To say the least."

The younger Layton scratches his head, "Well, you know, it's nothing _too_ big, but thank you regardless. That means quite a lot."

"Mm, I'm sure."

The years have been quite well to Hershel, despite now being somewhere in his fifties, he still retains a stable build and a well "chiseled" face. Working out wasn't a particular past time that Hershel was interested in, so he just assumed it was luck of some sort.

"Ahem...What did the commissioner talk to you about?"

Hershel diverts his eyes from a rather timely family photo taken way back when, back to his son. He had long noticed that he was rather twitchy, "He said you had gotten a lady assistant, I came over with the intention of making my introductions, since I had a feeling you weren't going to."

Alfendi breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh, my apologies, but it's her off-day."

While Hershel is looking outside the room's window, he's still paying his most sincere attention.

Moments of silence pass until the younger Layton shatters it with a simple question.

"Is that all?"

"No."

Hershel turns around, "How is your brother?"

Alfendi tenses up, truth be told, the only person he's practically unable to have a coherent discussion with is his own father, at least when the topic is not lighthearted.

The stern, but well-meaning and all-knowing voice was almost haunting to him. Hershel is the only person able to instill such a feeling into him.

"He's...he's well. He's doing fine."

"Are you sure? Do you have him under control?"

"Yes, he hasn't been causing trouble lately, if that's what you mean."

More silence follows, but it comes to a close when Layton heads to the door, "Then I suppose I'll be off. I'll be sure to come back soon when your assistant is in. I'm all but certain that I don't have to tell you how to behave."

"You don't." assures the investigator with more head-scratching.

His hand on the doorknob, he turns back to his son, "Be careful. I heard what you said earlier."

With that, he leaves, but in actuality, he only makes it past the first corridor before retrieving his wallet.

Opening it, he takes a moment to look at a small picture laid on top of his driver's license. With a frown, he remembers what the unstable comments he had heard prior to his visit, and what those comments would trigger if he wasn't careful.

He sighs, it seems guidance is the least of his problems.

"My dear...What do I do now?"


	54. Tip NO 054: Misdirections

**So it's come to this, after months of using codes from Nintendo games that I actually purchased, in a mix of skewered codes amongst various shelves in Gamestop that I raided the leaflets for free coins, and the bullions of surveys that came afterward, I'm finally platinum. Does this mean anything? Aside from a gift I could always purchase on eBay for more than twice its actual retail value, then no.**

**The Mocking J: What really sold it for me was the reveal _about _that split.**

**Larkwings & Sicomba & Maict: Alfendi's mother is never mentioned in the game.**

**Imagine Worlds: Heh, yeah, my theories were like that too!**

**DriftedDaisy: Lesson learned, don't judge a book by its cover.**

**Seventh Sunset: The first time it happened I kind of spouted some comical profanities and took pleasure in the dark-mood music. That's another thing, the music is gold int hat game. Where's the soundtrack CD?**

**As always a review is appreciated no matter how obscene or obnoxious it is, a reply is guaranteed, complete with a transaction that'll sell a smile on any sap's face, provided they send a smile of the same caliber back my way.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Unknown.**

**Timeline: After _Curious Village, _before _Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Festival _****from _Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney _****_  
_**

**Word Count: 429 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 054: Misdirections

_"Luke my boy, there is no such thing as getting lost."_

* * *

"So..._wheech _way would London be in then, eh _hombre_?!"

Layton politely takes the explorer's map, and then compares it to the fork-in-the-road from whence he came, the path with the hill to be specific. He then compares it to the fork-in-the-road _behind _them, that Luke and he emerged from.

The latter fork is the explorer's next target.

"I would have to say that taking the left path is your best bet, that's the way we came from, and given that we walked here from London, it seems to be just the route you're looking for."

Pavel nods frantically and takes the map, "_Si, si! Un_ map _de _explorer aficionado! _Mein arigatos _again, travelers! _Gracias, muchos_! Here's hopes that we see each other again soon! Yes?"

Layton nods and accepts the man's hasty handshake, "My thoughts exactly, I hope you eventually find whatever it is you're seeking."

Pavel pockets his map and heads off into the opposite direction, "Indeed, _si si! Adios, amigos! Heil! Kunochiwa! Bonjour! **Gomensai!** _Good luck on your _viaje misterio_ _de_ **_nazo_**!"

With that, Pavel disappears into the route that Layton and Luke just came from, continuing his never-ending journey to a treasure that might not even exist to begin with, and serving as a reminder for the duo to continue on their own quest.

Layton has the odd feeling that the explorer didn't use one of those words in the correct context, but shrugs it off.

They take the path that Pavel came from.

"Professor, do you think he'll ever find what he's looking for?"

Layton rubs his chin, "Perhaps, but it's none of our business. Shall we continue on our own expedition?"

Luke pouts, "I'm kind of tired... Why couldn't we have taken the Laytonmobile again?"

"You can't drive a vehicle into the bottom of a canyon, my boy."

"Oh...right. But how do you even know we're going the right way?"

As they finally approach the top of the hill, both the professor and Luke find themselves astonished to see an awe-inspiring sight, a seemingly endless grassy frontier that spans for miles, with thriving fauna and plant-life to boot.

A dirt path cutting in-between the mass land seems to be the only way through the area, and the presence of rugged rocks just _far _off into the distance imply that their destination isn't too far away.

"Wow! It's beautiful, isn't it professor?"

The professor tips his hat with a smile, "Indeed. It is quite a sight to behold, now come along, we'll have all the time to admire it on the way there."


	55. Tip NO 055: Sharks

**As time goes by, I can't help but find myself waking up at later and later times of the day. To be honest, it kinda bugs me. Oh and hey! Remember Miracle Mask+? (Downloadable JP-only version of Miracle Mask with new features) Well some of the new cutscenes included in that version were uploaded onto Youtube recently, check 'em out if you have the time!**

**Maict: After Unwound Future, yes.**

**Imagine Worlds: Layton's world is meant to be _our _world, but a world where some things can be twisted and unexplained. Think old-world London, however, within modern times. That is what Layton's world can be compared to.**

**Larkwings: I suggest you get a map.**

**Seventh Sunset: The over-the-top animations and theme once you find the suspect and begin cornering him is what does it for me. I'm pretty sure I said this earlier, but Miracle Mask's instruction manual specifically says that Luke is 11, at least at that point in time.  
**

**PatillianAdventures: I'm sure you'll find something eventually!**

**buslimpan: He's top notch in my book.**

**If you can, then by all means, please review! It really helps out on the story, y'know? Tells me how I'm doing, what to do , what not to, things of that nature. Thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Aquarium of Marine-Life and the Dozens of Gift Shops Adjacent to Them, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _The Professor's Trunk ~ Garden_****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 580 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 055: Sharks

_"Luke my boy, most species of sharks are actually quite harmless, provided you don't provoke them in some way or another."_

* * *

"Wow, look at all the fish, Mr. Layton!" Flora presses her hands to the glass with a certain child-like awe. Apparently being stuck in a tower for what felt like eons did no favors in enriching the girl about the wonders of marine life.

So gives an excuse for Layton to spend the day with the two at the aquarium, but in reality he just wanted to kick back with the company of a few hundred aquatic fish in their artificial environment.

The marine tube the three are strolling through is almost like a window, a window that lets the viewer peer into the enchanting world of the ocean down below, and what often unseen portions of it that it has to behold.

"They're quite remarkable, aren't they? I happen to be fond of rays myself."

As if by sheer coincidence, a ray soars over Flora, who mistakes the flapping of his "wings" to be a waving gesture. Feeling complimented, she waves back to it.

On the other side of the tube, Luke stares into the oceanic abyss, his mind not particularly interested in species such as the clown fish or gold fish. Rather his own tastes lie in the mighty creature swimming aimlessly in the deep end of the habitat.

A great-white. Nicknamed 'Colonel Deathtooth' by aquarium staff, a shark infamous for attacking a boat and nearly devouring the men inside before being captured at the last minute. Fortunately, his behavior had since calmed down, and was now at a point where he could be allowed into public view.

Luke remembered reading about them in school, and was eager to see one up close. However, with the underwater behemoth so far away, this was an impossibility.

The boy turns around to see Layton and Flora interacting with a turtle family, "Professor!"

"Oh? What is it, my boy?"

"Is it true that you can stop a shark attack by punching its nose?"

Layton rubs his chin, "Well...I suppose it would hurt it, probably not enough to stop its onslaught...It would really have to depend on how well you can throw a punch underwater- Wait. What is this about then?"

"N-Nothing! I was just curious!"

Flora frowns, "Ooh...I don't think I can punch that hard, Mr. Layton..."

The professor offers her a re-assuring smile, "No worries, my dear. I don't think you'll be out in the open waters with one anytime soon."

She breathes a sigh of relief just as Luke returns to viewing the colonel.

He immediately suppresses what may be the biggest squeal in his life.

The colonel is staring right at him, mere inches before the glass, his eyes blank, his mouth somewhat open, with no readable expression whatsoever.

"O-Oh! U-Um, h-hi...?"

The colonel doesn't say anything.

Suddenly in deep fear of the underwater leviathan, the boy does the only thing he knows what to do in a situation like this.

He closes his eyes and taps the glass in front of his nose as quickly as possible, multiple times rapidly with all the strength his index finger can muster. After fifteen or so taps, he opens his eyes and looks at the results.

The colonel quickly retreats with what Luke assumes is its own fear.

The boy wipes his forehead of what little sweat is there, and runs to join the professor and Flora in turtle-watching.

_Little did he know, a harpoon to the eye had permanently blinded the colonel prior to his capture._


	56. Tip NO 056: Kites

**We're already on hump week? This summer has awfully gone by rather quickly, the fact that we're already in July is merely an astounding fact within itself.**

**Larkwings: Unfortunately, they're good with teasing then I guess.**

**Maict: Seems like the situation, yeah.**

**Sicomba: I'm trying to give both some equal focus, thanks for noticing**

**Child at Heart Forever: Wow, that's a ton of reviews, thank you for sending them all in!**

**The Mocking J: He's actually very reasonable, he just doesn't like loud, unexplainable noises.**

**buslimpan: Imagine if you're at home alone on a dark, stormy night, and then suddenly you get a phone call, and it's from..._a shark!_**

**Please, you don't lose anything by reviewing, so please do so!...except maybe your dignity depending on just ****_what _****you want to tell the rest of the world and I in said review. Thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Gressenheller University Courtyard, London**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_A Calm Afternoon _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 352 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 056: Kites

_"Luke my boy, you have to get the kite running before -you- get running."_

* * *

Luke struggles with the darned thing, never before has he been engaged in a more perilous tug-of-war than the one currently at hand. Had it not been for the fierce winds that morning, or the fact that he had yet to eat, then maybe he would have stood a chance.

The boy effortlessly tries to keep the kite from flying out of his hands by hopping up and down, but this method of anchoring does nothing to keep the kite from almost escaping his reach.

As that's happening, Flora looks up one of the trees in the courtyard with a frown, "Aww..." despite her attempts, she's unable to retrieve her own kite, which happens to have the worst luck of any kite in existence.

It's stuck in a tree.

Upon her soft-spoken request, the professor comes to assist her, but even with his taller height, he's unable to reach it. He wasn't much of a tree-climber in his day either.

"P-Professor, Flora! H-Help!"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Layton, over there, i-it's Luke!"

The two turn around to find Luke being carried off into the wind by his own kite, dangerously close to the tree, "_**Luke!** _How did you get all the way up there?!"

The boy merely kicks his legs back and forth in an effort to save himself, "I-I wasn't heavy enough to weigh it down, help professor!"

Unfortunately, Luke is even higher up than Flora's kite. Extremely concerned, the professor and Flora quickly try to think of a solution.

However, before they can do anything about it, the wind calms down in the blink of an eye, and Luke's altitude quickly drops in the same amount of time.

"**_Aaah!_**"

Luke crashes into the tree and comically gets stranded on a branch, his impact manages to toss Flora's kite down, completely unscathed.

Layton cocks an eyebrow, "Well...I suppose that's one way to rid two birds with one stone..."

Absolutely delighted, Flora quickly retrieves her kite and sends a warm smile Luke's way, "Thank you, Luke!"

The boy grabs his hat and waves it weakly, "I-It was nothing...C-Can I get down now...?"


	57. Tip NO 057: Ominous

**Thursday, already? Impossible! Uh, anyhow. A new Pokemon was revealed, it's a sword that's a Steel/Ghost type, personally a typing I've been waiting for for eons. I can't wait to use it!**

**Maict: I'm sure he'll be fine as soon as he gets his kite back.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: I like to assume that he has high metabolism. It explains that huge appetite but never really gaining anything from it.**

**buslimpan: Luke is the cutesy punching bag in my eyes.**

**Imagine Worlds: Yeah, don't tell anyone else, but I'm a sucker for those kind of moments.**

**The Mocking J: I-It wasn't him, i-it was the wind,_ the wind!_**

**Larkwings: Pessimism is not a word in his dictionary.  
**

**I'm not fond of lying to my reviewers, at least not anymore. No, you won't get a cookie for reviewing, no, your soul will not be consumed by some malevolent behemoth, I will give you some sincere food for thought though. So just consider dropping a line every now and then, eh?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Unknown.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Norwell _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 322 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 057: Ominous

_"Luke my boy, it's often said that the world as we know it is only ten percent of its actual self."_

* * *

Layton inserts the final key into the item slot, and as expected, it unlocks a chain of events inside the seemingly small cavern.

It only appears to be due to how small range Layton's lantern holds.

The professor turns to Luke and Flora, "Stay close to me, if you will."

A series of primitive mechanisms begin unearthing themselves around the cavern, which is in the process being lit up by a series of consecutive torches. All in all, they reveal that the cavern is five times bigger than what Layton assumed it was.

These torches also reveal a chamber door on the other side of the cavern's abyss, which does not hesitate in opening after recognizing the group's smarts.

"Professor, look, a door!" exclaims Luke in surprise.

Flora gently tugs at Layton's sleeve, "But...how are we ever going to get over there?"

Her own question is answered seconds after she proposes it, but in a way most bizarre, in a way that even the great Hershel Layton is at a loss at how to debunk.

A series of glass windowpanes, much like those one would find at a church, float from out of the abyss, powered by a force entirely unknown, each connecting to forge a path that reaches the other side.

It's nothing short of a remarkable feat.

The two children stare in awe while the professor tests the windows by applying force to them.

For some reason, they're perfectly safe, and can support his weight, which in turn confirms the support of the others, they don't even wobble at all.

His skepticism for the most part tossed away, Layton decides to get the show back on the run, "Come along now, we can't afford to dawdle. Oh, and please watch your step."

As they cross the rainbow path into the unknown, a few unseen anomalies scatter into the darkness, the only signs of their presence being their colorful eyes.


	58. Tip NO 058: Malevolence I

**Today's lesson comes in the form of a simple, yet enchanting rhyme: "If it's cuddly but it's not a bear, it has hair, I won't touch it, I won't care!"**

**Top Hats and Other Items: I've played just about every single Mario Kart released at least one point in my life, uh, it's called Rainbow _Road. _And yes, it is kind of a hard track!**

**Maict: It's a mystery!**

**Larkwings: Hey, as long as it works!  
**

**buslimpan: It's magic glass, it doesn't break as easily.**

**You'll see why this lesson makes sense soon.**

**Please, do review if you have the time. Did you know the numbers are nearing 300? That's not quite a record in my book (which I think is around 461?) but still, thank you for the support!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Doll Shop of Creepy Dolls and Uncomfortable & Uncanny Things, London**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Suspense _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 295 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 058: Malevolence

_"Luke my boy, some things don't talk. They don't move, cannot see, cannot comprehend. But regardless, you must be sure to always be wary of your surroundings."_

* * *

Piercing, soulless eyes.

But not a pair, a few hundred, bleak, empty, bottomless eyes with crude, sometimes over-exaggerated features that can do nothing but stare at the duo as they enter the shop.

They're in seek of the owner.

Dolls.

Toys.

"Action figures".

Dummies.

Ventriloquist dolls.

Any label you want to give it, the store has it. The dolls crowd the entire shop, not an inch of free space on the wall can be seen, just rows and rows of dummies and dolls all centered on the man in the top hat, and his queasy apprentice.

They start walking to the back of the shop.

Some are politely dressed, some have faces carved after someone famous or notable in world history, but with exaggerated features, making it resemble more of a wacky, carnie caricature.

"P-Professor..." Luke mumbles, his eyes darting all over the room, finding nothing but overly creepy, disturbing dolls staring back at him with wide-open eyes and smiles a plenty.

It's one of the rare cases where he drops the act of behaving older than he actually is, and reminds the professor that he's still a growing boy that can get spooked, like any other child his age.

Teeth chattering, the boy retrieves a stuffed teddy from his messenger bag, and makes sure to hold on tight. After all, nothing bad can happen to one provided they hold something dear to them.

Or, that was what Luke believed.

"Not to worry, Luke, all we need to do is ask the shopowner a few things, do try to keep calm."

As Layton and Luke pass a particular ventriloquist doll, it blinks its eyes, turns its head, and watches the duo as they make their way to the craftmaster.

Its brethren are prone to mimic.


	59. Tip NO 59: Fishing

**Little bit of news today. That Steel/Ghost type Pokemon from earlier has a name now "****_Honedge_****", now what does that rhyme with?**

**Child at Heart Forever: He only uses it for special situations like these.**

**The Mocking J: When you're not looking, they do _stuff._**

**Top Hats and Other Items: I haven't actually seen Doctor Who at all. No worries about the reviewing!_  
_**

**Monolaymoo: Considering that was more than ten days ago, I probably had the TV on Travel Channel at that point.  
**

**Maict: A mystery that somehow ties connections to a creepy doll shop owner.**

**Right, anyways, at the same expo that that Pokemon was revealed at, it was teased that ****_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney _****would be receiving some form of European release, and that it was being worked on. But they can't confirm anything concrete at the moment. Don't get your hopes up. Just keep that in mind.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: A Lake, just outside London**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Miracle Mask._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Professor's Trunk ~ Miracle Fish _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter_**

**Word Count: 320 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 059: Fishing

_"Luke my boy, patience, although tiring to some, can serve as the pathway to many potential treasures."_

* * *

The two lines bob, and bob, _and bob._

Something that Luke feels has been going on since the dawn of time, but in actuality, nothing more than a mere twenty-five minutes.

"Professor, is fishing always supposed to be like this, or is our bait bad?"

Layton cocks an eyebrow. For someone who practically lives in an English rendition of Venice, Luke isn't all that chimed in on the ethics of fishing. For that, he assumes can be blamed on the magic fish they briefly took care of back at his home.

The one that could pop out of thin air in order to point at an object of tapping-significance, and then disappear in that same puddle of nothingness.

Snapping from his trance, he turns to his apprentice, "Hm? Oh. No, our bait isn't bad, my boy. It's up to the fish whether or not they want to take it, some are smarter than others, a bite will come in due time. The entire sport of the activity all relies on patience."

Luke however, possesses none of that.

With a sigh, he places his chin on the rim of his side of the boat, and stares at the various fish shadows vaguely visible under the warm fresh waters. His observation doesn't last long though, as a tug on his line gets him back into game.

He smiles, "A bite! Finally!" eager to reel in a trophy, Luke keeps a firm grip on the fishing pole, and reels in as hard as he can.

"Do you need any help with that?"

"No, no, no, I got it,_ I got it!_" although a struggle indeed seems to be present, the boy is determined to prove his meddle.

And after a rather harsh game of tug-o-war, Luke finally manages to play dominance, and he reels in his catch.

Although his and Layton's excitement soon fade when they discover a boot stuck to the hook.


	60. Tip NO 060: Rabbits

**Typing out this one rather late. Not only did I wake up much later than I would have liked, I skipped out on breakfast and now I'm double-dosing lunch just to make up for it. It's a shame my high metabolism won't do the weight gain factor any favors. I could probably eat the whole bucket if I wanted to!**

**buslimpan: Hmm, interesting. I'll see what I can do.  
**

**The Mocking J: Wacky cartoon humor at its finest.**

**Maict: Aside from that physics-breaking fish.**

**Child at Heart Forever: Could have been even worse than that- _it could have been a book of cliches._**

**PatillianAdventures: Nintendo seems to be throwing the brits a bone after screwing them over on release dates. This explains why games like _Mario & Luigi: Dream Team _come out in four days for them, and one month for us. They also want to make sure games like that don't interfere the sales of other lesser games coming out this month, such as_ SMTIV._**

**Remember to review if that's what you intend to do, I always manage to write back in some way or another, so lurkers, why not give it a shot if you haven't already? Let's be chums, 'kay?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Miracle Mask, _****before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Professor's Trunk ~ Rabbit Show _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 216 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 060: Rabbits

_"Luke my boy, it is never in a true gentleman's best interest to give up on someone they're willing to coach to success."_

* * *

After the brief apocalypse that was the raising of Monte d'Or, the professor was hailed as a hero for decoding the secrets of Akbadain, despite not actually discovering more deeper sentiments formerly belonging to the Azran Civilization.

Regardless, it was more than anything else anyone in the country had ever done, thus giving reason for Layton's standing ovations.

Not much time had passed since then, so people were still awe-struck by him, as expected.

As the professor and Luke walk down a street, they pass by a certain advertisement, a poster to be exact, that almost went unnoticed by both of them until Luke catches sight of it.

It's exactly what he thinks it is.

"Professor! Come look at this!"

"Oh?"

The poster itself is more evidence of their achievements made in Monte d'Or, but the one in question really has nothing to do with the discovery of Akbadain.

_Visit the Traveling One-Ring Circus, starring Fluffles the Great!_

"My word, how splendid. It seems like the rabbit you were taking care of really proved his worth on-stage after all, I have to say I'm proud of you Lu-"

Layton finds himself interrupted by a few sobs.

"Luke, why are you-?"

He's interrupted again.

"I-I'm sorry p-professor, i-it's just, it's just that...**_they grow up so fast!_**"


	61. Tip NO 061: Hair

**I don't often take requests, but if you make it good, I might give it a shot holmes. Today's topic: Do you think Layton can work in Smash Bros?**

**PatillianAdventures: Yeah, I tend not to speak like the bottom 80% of this country does.**

**buslimpan: Ugh, don't' remind me, I tend not to bawl at video games, but _not again._**

**Imagine Worlds: I'd still watch it, most likely. If not for that slogan.**

**Jillian Bowes: Thank you reading! I hope to hear more from you!**

**Maict: You should be sad, you just ruined someone's game experience, mate.**

**Please review if you can and have the time! Even guests can do it, I'd love to hear from some lurkers and their comments. PS: There's an innuendo in today's chapter. Can you find it?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Ledore Estate Library, Monte d'Or.**

**Timeline: After ****_Miracle Mask, _****before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Calm Afternoon _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 385 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 061: Hair

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman always keeps his hat on inside."_

* * *

"Hey Hershel! What are you up to now?"

Hershel almost jumps out of his seat, but instead just becomes startled. He shifts his eyes to the left, and sees Randall suddenly behind the couch.

He's certainly mellowed out back to his normal self, more or less.

He can tell because it's not even their first re-visit and he's already booming with curiosity, "A book, uh, why did you sneak up on me again?."

The question's ignored for the sake of banter, "What kind of book?"

"An auto-biography."

"Oh really, about whom?"

"Michael Rotch, I don't believe you've heard of him."

Randal ponders the name, letting it swim in his mind for a bit before giving his answer, "Nope. He doesn't happen to have anything to do with archaeology now does he?"

"He's a nautical marine, he explores the depths of the ocean."

"Like...**_ancient Atlantic civilizations_**?!"

"Not exactly. He's more in tune with say, trying to see how far he can go underwater and what he can report back from said depths."

"Oh." instantly bored by the subject, Randall droops his shoulders. Hershel attempts to return to the book, but his friend's persistence is too hard a subject to ignore.

"Are you quite done?"

Randall flicks his top hat, "Say Hershel, I've been meaning to ask, what's up with this top hat? What happened to your hair?"

Hershel grabs the brim of his hat out of pure instinct, "I-I, pardon?"

"Your hair! Don't tell me you've got it bunched up under there now, that sounds really unhygienic. Or, did you cut it by any chance? How short is your hair now!?"

"...Short enough, I assume? I don't believe this is up for discussion."

Randall draws a long sigh, "That's really not a clever indicator, Hershel. Are you afraid of what's under it or something?"

Hershel closes the book, "Well, not exactly."

"Brilliant then! Let's**_ remove it and take a gander then__!_**" as soon as Hershel feels Randall's hands gripping the brim of the hat, his instincts kick back in.

He grabs the brim with his own hands and attempts to pull it back down in contrast to Randall's tugging, "I-I really don't think that's a necessary idea!"

"Nonsense, come on! We'll call the others and maybe even take a photo!"

"Apologies, but no thank you."


	62. Tip NO 062: Combing

**Today my breakfast consists of a pancake from Denny's. I know right? Don't take it the wrong way though, it's got whip cream, ice cream, strawberries, blueberries, and light caramel drizzled all over, ****_the good kind._**

**Top Hats and Other Items: Did you miss the start of Chapter 2 in the game or something?**

**Larkwings: I'm biased towards Emmy, **

**buslimpan: Yeah, I had fun portraying their friendship.**

**The Mocking J: It would be kind of weird to not have the flagship character represent his own franchise, don't you think?**

**Sicomba: I suppose so. However, I only have enough room for five more friends. Please act quickly! I might delete some inactive people to make room though..**

**Maict: Bad, bad, bad! Keep your priorities in check!**

**Jillian Bowes: I'd like to tell you, but I'm afraid that's a spoiler, and I find that you'll become much more interested if you find it out on your own.**

**Want to talk? Tell me how I'm doing with the story? Just feel like dropping a line? Then please review, we're less than halfway done with the story, thank you! Also, my 3DS friend code is: 2707-2062-0415. Drop me a line if you'd like to visit my Animal Crossing town or go karting or ghostbusting!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Hershel's Home, Stansbury**

**Timeline: Layton's Stansbury Days, as depicted in ****_Miracle Mask._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Halcyon Days _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 062: Combing

_"Luke my boy, a well-groom man is a well-respected gentleman."_

* * *

A combination of the chirping of birds and a loud alarm clock is what finally sets Hershel off his rocker.

With a loud groan and a yawn thereafter, he gets up. He takes in a moment to settle in with the fact that it's the dawn of a new day, and proceeds to obliterate the alarm clock's whining with a fist to it.

Not as gentle as his older self.

"Ugh...another day."

Wiping his eyes, he stares outside, but the feeling in his mouth is too ignorant to ignore.

It's extremely dry, and no amount of chapping can fix it. A consequence of waking up each and every morning.

A certain natural, poignant odor is then addressed by Hershel's nose. Unnerved, he checks the scent of the room, and then tugs at his collar to check himself.

"Why is it that I can never seem to tell if the problem here is the room or I..."

Regardless, he opens the window and heads to the bathroom, somewhat half-awake.

After showering, brushing his teeth, taking a mouth-full of mouthwash, and yawning for the second time that morning, Hershel splashes his face with cold water in order to wake himself up.

After that, he retrieves his comb and begins to make that monstrous bush that is his hair at least look somewhat presentable. With a face practically drenched, he runs the comb through his hair.

And gets it stuck.


	63. Tip NO 063: Dogs

**I may have gotten too much coffee today, as evidenced by the fact that it reaches to the very brim of the cup alone.**

**Larkwings: I'll get around with it once I come up with a good idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

**buslimpan & Maict: Simple manual untangling is all he needs to do.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: It doesn't really go into deep detail about it, but usually cutting your hair means you're ready for new adventures and whatnot, at least that's what the Japs interpret.**

**Guest: You've been added.**

**Monolaymoo: Sorry, no Harvest Moon!  
**

**Jillian Bowes: It'd be much more beneficial if you'd find out on your own.**

**Remember, cool people review stories. Cooler people do it consistently. Are you cool? Do you think you're cool? Are you a _cooligan? _People may say you're cool, but you're not until you get my approval, no one's approval matters more than mine. My approval _is _what makes you cool. And my approval is as often as **

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Annual 19-Diggity-Two World's Fair, London.**

**Timeline: After _Curious Village, _before _Diabolical Box._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _The Robot_****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 310 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 063: Dogs

_"Luke my boy, always move forward. Never dwell in the past."_

* * *

"Professor, I have to wonder, how did they let us in here for free again?" asks Luke, in midst of being mesmerized by all of the world's newest inventions on showcase for all to see.

"I'm pretty sure there was a line that wrapped the next three blocks, Mr. Layton.." adds Flora.

In return, the professor just gives them a smile, "Why, that's simple. _I'm _Professor Layton."

Luke hunches an eyebrow, "That doesn't really answer the question, professor."

"Oh? Well then, I suppose a more sufficient explanation would be that, a lot of people know me and believe it would be beneficial for them if I attend conventions such as these, for the purpose being so that my appearance would..."lighten up the tone", so to speak."

As Luke hums an understanding "Ah", he comes across a small booth advertising a series of electronics. Robots, to be specific.

_Introducing new concepts by which the likes of man-kind has never seen before! An extraordinary feat in mechanical mechanics! Displayed for first time to the general public!_

_The Robo-Mutt! _

The rather flashy advertisement was referring to the display case adjacent to it, encased within the glass was a robotic dog. A simple concept, to be frank, but nevertheless a glimpse at what the mind of a human-being was capable of, given the right motives, smarts, and funds for efficient supplies.

A glimpse into the future of potential.

"**_Bark! Bark! Bark! Woof! Ruff!_** **Bark!**" the dog's mouth was supplied by a red LED ring, he had no actual face, his eyes in fact being the glass frame from a motorist's helmet.

Despite the fact that he replicated the behavior of a normal, everyday dog quite well, in the end Luke simply shook his head in response to the demonstration.

"Eh...I've seen better."

He leaves to catch up with the professor and Flora.


	64. Tip NO 064: Trailers

**I'm feeling kind of sick today, hopefully I can make through the day without regurgitating anything. Ugh. Also, bunch of new Pokemon revealed today, as well as the professor and the new evil team. Get hype!**

**Larkwings: Just don't misuse or abuse, which I'm sure Layton knows.**

**Seventh Sunset: I'd say that makes you ****_luke_****warm. As for your interpretation, it's kind of both, really.**

**buslimpan: All this talk of robot dogs simply makes me want one.**

**Jillian Bowes: Heh, thanks! Glad you found out, how do you feel about it?  
**

**Please review, y'know, if you haven't already. I'd appreciated hearing from some lurking unknowns, y'know, just hearing what they gotta say. Thanks!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Movie Theater, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Ghost Factory _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 277 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 064: Trailers

_"Luke my boy...I don't really understand all the fuss over movies like those."_

* * *

While Luke is distracted by the big screen in front of him, Emmy attempts to _innocently _steal some popcorn from him.

She manages to get some, but not without him seeing and pouting.

"Hey!"

"What? Can't learn how to share?"

Apparently her rationalization that the bucket was too large for him to finish on his own wasn't swimming well with him.

"Hmph. You could have asked!"

Before their argument can get more heated, a trailer starts playing, a trailer that catches their attention in the span of three seconds with just one explosion.

"_**This summer...**_"

In midst of the various on-screen explosions, a certain red fat man was fixated on decapitating anyone in sight that dared to oppose him, with a scimitar, even.

"_**He's making a list...**_"

He takes out a candy cane, and impales a soldier with it, _right through his chest._

"**_He's checking it twice..._**"

He removes the ring of a grenade with his own teeth and tosses it into a room full of soldiers, killing them all in one gigantic blast.

"**_This summer _**_**Santa Claus **__**finds out who's...**_"

"_**Nazi!**_"

"**_Or..._**"

"_**Nice!**_"

An explosion overtakes the entire screen, a 3D one to be exact, it kind of hurts Luke's eyes.

"_**Santa Claus VS The Nazis!**_"

"**_Get ready, because it's going to be a real Jingle Hell..._**"

The trailer comes to an end with blood drizzling over the screen. Instantly, both Emmy and Luke turn to the professor, who holds a blank expression on his face, even though he's also wearing 3D glasses.

Just as the two open their mouths to ask him, Layton holds up a finger.

"I know what you're going to ask."

"And the answer is _maybe._"


	65. Tip NO 065: Hamsters

**I'm feeling a tad better, after that fruit cup I mean. Have any of you tasted mandarin orange slices before? It's pretty damn great. Oh yeah, Olimar got confirmed for Smash Bros. That should light up someone's day.**

**Jillian Bowes: Even the most likely of spoilers can still catch someone off-guard.**

**The Mocking J: Not even a horror movie would really phase him. I'd imagine Layton more in-tune with pointing out the movie's flaws.**

**Larkwings: I'd say it'd be more PG-13 directed.  
**

**buslimpan: I like that Santa. I want guns from Santa.**

**Maict: It's completely fine!**

**Seventh Sunset: Do you remember the name of it?**

**Want to review? Okay. Want to say good things? Even better. Want to say bad things? Go ahead, no stops on this train. But the fact that you have the gullet to do it in the first place is really sweet. Keep doing that.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Pet Shop, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Diabolical Box, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Time for a Break _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count:414 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 065: Hamsters

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman keeps a healthy diet at all times. A plump man can work himself to be thin, provided he puts in the required effort._

* * *

The shop's tiny bell rings as the two enter the establishment.

"Professor, what are we doing here? What does this have to do with the mystery?"

Layton re-adjusts his hat, "No need to be alarmed, Luke. I'll just be a moment. I'm in need of a long overdue conversation with the owner. I won't be too long, feel free to loiter around if you wish."

As much as the boy would like to learn more about the murder alongside the professor, the fact that various cute animals are surrounding him is much too tempting of an opportunity to pass up.

Surely Layton would be kind enough to fill him on any new details later.

Luke accepts the offer, and starts walking around, observing the pets as the professor grills the owner on the gruesome, raunchy events of the prior night.

The animals bark, meow, chirp, emit their signature noises at him with gleeful tones and big, round eyes.

Luke enjoys the company.

Dogs would lick his hand to assert their friendliness, cats would mew and allow him to pet their backs, and birds would eat nuts off of his palm just for the fun of it.

But there is one particular group of animals that distinctively catch his attention, and it's not because of any cute, rambunctious acts either.

A group of hamsters all sharing a cage, about five or so, each not having the typical kind of amusement, but rather something more beneficial.

Each hamster is working out.

One is running on the cage's hamster wheel, one runs multiple laps in the labyrinth that is the tubes, two are running on a hamster-sized treadmill, and the last repeatedly lifts a plastic weight just for the thrill.

"Whoa! That's amazing! And a tad adorable..."

"What is?"

Luke turns around to see the professor, finished with his small interview.

"These hamsters, see professor? They're working out, just like the one I trained! Remember?"

Layton nods with a smile, "Indeed I do. I suppose it must be a passing fancy, the hamster you trained must have become spread news, and encouraged ones like these to participate in a fad that will hopefully, make them as fit as he was."

"Wait, are you saying I started a trend?!"

"It would appear so."

Luke immediately jumps up in a cheer, "Yay, I'm popular!"

The professor frowns, "Luke...It's the hamster that should be receiving the praise here."

Luke stops cheering, and gives his mentor a sheepish expression.

"...Still?"


	66. Tip NO 066: Parrots

**It's Saturday again, isn't that just hard to swallow? I can still remember everything I did last Saturday, hell it only feels like that was three days ago. Where did all the time go?**

**Seventh Sunset: I'll be sure to give it an eventual shot, and thanks! It was nothing serious, just a small fever.**

**Maict: Donkey Kong.**

**Jillian Bowes: I know what picture you're thinking of, try the wiki?**

**buslimpan: Luke wants to believe what he did was effort enough. Besides, the hamster just ended up getting fat again!  
**

**Child at Heart Forever: Thank you for your many reviews!  
**

**We're nearing seventy! Thank you for all of the support so far, it's really appreciated!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Professor's Trunk ~ The Parrot _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 371 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 066: Parrots

_"Dear Luke, sometimes things don't ever change."_

* * *

"_Peep, peep, peep..._"

At first, the sound doesn't register with Layton, in fact he just continues to go about his day, completely unaware of everything, aside from the odd looks he was getting. Something he couldn't really explain today.

"_Peep, peep, peep..._"

The second time, although the sound does resonate, Layton isn't quite sure where it's coming from. He knows what the sound _belongs _to, but cannot find it no matter where he looks.

"_Peep, peep, peep..._"

The third time, he begins to question whether or not he's deluding himself.

Which seemingly proves itself true, as the sound doesn't repeat itself immediately again. Comforted that he was just delusional, though not so comfortable about his supposed loss of sanity, Layton continues strolling down the sidewalks of the city.

"_Peep, peep, peep..._"

Until he hears it again for the fourth time. Curious, he looks around again, but doesn't find anyone suspicious or with the intent of bothering him.

It's then that he catches eye of a seed, a seed falling from the sky to the ground. In an unusual scenario, the professor would think nothing of this, but normally seeds don't fall from the sky for unexplained reasons, thus prodding his mind again.

Layton picks up the seed amongst the sea of busy people, somehow lucky enough to do so within the crowds.

He inspects it for any out-of-place details, not entirely convinced that a mere seed was responsible for the sound.

"Hm...It's broken."

"_Peep, peep, peep..._"

The fifth time not only causes him to drop the small seed, but sends two to three more broken seeds from the sky. Followed by a handful more.

Quite bothered by this point, Layton looks up to see just what's so wrong with the sky today, and why no other civilian has pointed concern to it yet.

It's then that he realizes a foolish truth.

The chipped seeds were never from the sky to begin with, but rather, _the tip-top of his own hat._

"_Peep, peep, peep..._"

Five more seeds drop, and Layton suddenly understands why everyone's been looking at him oddly.

"Are you quite finished there?" he asks.

The parrot simply shakes its head and goes back to eating seeds on his hat.


	67. Tip NO 067: Humiliation

**Today's topic: How badly do you want Luke as a son?**

**buslimpan: Most likely too busy focusing on a mental puzzle to concentrate clearly.**

**The Mocking J: That bird's got flair if you ask me.**

**Jillian Bowes: But don't they have markers for spoilers on there?  
**

**TalexxAltava: Thank you!  
**

**MissAntique: Haha, thank you!**

**Maict: Even Layton can have an off-day.**

**If you haven't already reviewed, then please do so! It spams my inbox with tons of badly unnecessary spambot emails, but that's why the Delete All button was created.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Unwound Future,_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _London _from _Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 322 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 067: Humiliation

_"Luke my boy, if you don't let them harm you, then they won't."_

* * *

"Knit one, pearl two, knit one, pearl two...Flora my dear, is this right so far?"

She gives the doily a good look before delivering judgement.

"Yup!"

Suddenly, the door opens quite abruptly.

Not at all loudly or with any tough offense, just so abruptly that no one could have ever seen it coming.

It is accompanied by numerous cases of unstoppable, cantankerous, rambunctious laughter with zero remorse.

Confused, Layton puts down his needles and is about to investigate the occasion, with Flora looking on curiously, but he is stopped by an emerging figure entering the flat.

It is Luke, hatless, sulking, with a dead expression, and drenched in pig's blood.

It's clear he had been holding back some sobs.

The first thing he does is squeeze his cap and wring it out as hard as he can, sending small drips of pork blood and pus to the floor. He slams the door shut, sealing the childish laughter away in the matter of moments.

Of course Layton attempts to approach him with concern for his rather absurd situation, but he waives all efforts of comfort.

The professor and Flora watch as he trudges up the stairs with that grim look in his eyes. Ultimately deciding on not to bother him about it so soon, they return back to knit-pearling.

Luke walks into his room, drops his cap, and heads to his desk. His expression not faltering, he opens the book to a specific page.

_-Stachenscarfen_

_-Speedee the Hamburger Chef_

_-Uncle Pennybags_

_-Nermal_

_-Uncle Grandfather_

_-Rilla Roo_

_-Coach McGuirk_

_-Carl Pilkington_

_-That Talking Doll from that Twilight Zone Episode_

_-Animated Carl Pilkington._

_-Twinkie the Kid_

_-Gollum_

_-Eeyore_

_-Hobbes_

_-The Jack-in-the-Box Guy_

_-Fozzie Bear._

_-The Prince of Persuasia_

_-Anno._

He writes in a new entry.

_**Carrie White**_

With that, he closes the book, and heads to the bathroom for a warm shower.

_**People Who Gave Me Bad Advice In My Extended Non-Puzzle Related Day-Dreams**_


	68. Tip NO 068: Wills

**I've seen some of the commercials for Pikmin 3, I specifically like the Japanese ones, and not because they have a cute woman in them or anything..**

**buslimpan & Larkwings: A fictional character in Luke's ever-curious fantasy gave him a bad idea that he decided to follow through with. Of course, nothing that ends with the entire class laughing at you can ever be good.**

**Jillian Bowes: A dream about ****_having _****a dream? That's too much of a paradox for me.**

**Maict: Don't you like trying out new things?**

**Seventh Sunset: But he'd try his bestest to be a good boy!  
**

**If you haven't already, please review! As the story nears its end, I'll be divulging into a bit more deeper plots and maybe even some psychological mind-dreck, so to speak. More or less just my liberal mouthpiece taking over for a series of paragraphs or so, pay it with little mind.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Office Building For the Reading of Wills and First-Floor High Investment Seminars for the Emotionally Unstable, London.**

**Timeline: After _Last Specter, _before _Unwound Future._  
**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Barroom_ ****from ****_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney._**

**Word Count: 432 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 068: Wills

_"Luke my boy, in one form or another, there exists a tangent of philosophical thought entrapped somewhere within them, it can often show itself through the most bizarre of methods."_

* * *

The doctor folds his hands in a calm, friendly manner, "Alright then, the papers seem to check out. I assume you are Luke Triton?"

Not a medical doctor. A _feelings _doctor, who also happens to be a lawyer and a supermarket check-out clerk in spare time.

"Um, oh, uh, y-yeah! That's right!"

He turns to Layton, "And this is your...?"

Immediately getting the context, they both get the idea to give him a clarification, _at the same time._

"Guardian."

"Professor."

After realizing the other had spoken a response in addition to their own, the professor and Luke briefly turn to face each other with a slight hint of embarrassment. That's one of the few frequently brought-up topics that happens to carry a multitude of confusion upon them whenever it gains a mention.

If either of them had nickels.

The doc cocks a suspicious eyebrow, already labeling the dynamic between Layton and Luke to be too inappropriately vibrant than what could be normally detailed to appropriate audiences. Surprisingly a concept not too foreign to either of them, but often gets cleared up with some calm reassurance.

It doesn't totally do away with the suspicion though, but it works.

"Right. Anyhow, let us get to business. I'll retrieve the folders."

The doctor gets up to go to his file cabinet, and as he does that, Luke turns to Layton with brimming curiosity in his young, eleven-or-so eyes.

"Professor, _why are we here again?_"

The professor adjusts his hat with a mix between his typical stare and a frown, "It appears one of your relatives back in _Misthallery_ took his passing while you were away. I had Clar- **_ahem,_**_your father_, send the approximate details to us via mail delivery. Not even he had the stomach able to open the letter, I assume that's because what little this relative had to give, is mostly going to you."

Luke cocks his head in confusion, "Wha-, me? B-But, who died!?"

"I honestly can't say for sure. I thought you would know."

"But I don't! I don't really have _any _relatives aside from mum and dad...that I'm aware of."

The doctor suddenly returns with the documents in question, "There we are. Now Luke, as you're not so entertained about how the process of wills go about, I'll just read the details allowed, after all, they pay me to do so. Afterwards we'll deliver said potential hand-me-down gifts if any, to your mailbox. We're not liable if you lose anything."

With that, he begins reading with an extremely dull tone.

_"Dear Wretched Decaying Husks, I hate you all..."_


	69. Tip NO 069: Insane

**Today my coffee comes directly from a mixture of coffee powder and hot water instead of directly from a filtered juicy filter of dried out coffee beans being milked out like a cow's udder.**

**The Mocking J & MissAntique: Yes, he was quite the party animal.  
**

**Jillian Bowes: Assuming he even has loot to spare for Luke in the first place.  
**

**Maict: Wouldn't _you _want to try new things if you were given the opportunity?**

**buslimpan: I don't know why but I like writing doctors for some reason.**

**If you haven't already reviewed at least once throughout this story and you're reading this now, I have to say, you're doing a good job at prodding my bones. But just to be nice, do it at least once, eh? The form is literally under every chapter.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Mental Hospital for Animals That Have Critically Severe Unstable Mental Health That Need Hospitalization, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_An Uneasy Atmosphere_**** from ****_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney._**

**Word Count: 559 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 069: Insane

_"Luke my boy, it's not right to make fun of the mentally unchained, though it isn't right to shower them with blatant pity, either."_

* * *

"This place feels so weird...I'm not sure I like it so much, professor..."

Adjacent to them at both sides are a row of cages that are adjacent to each other, containing those who don't hold a significant-enough hold of reality in order to be accepted in modern society.

Thus, their confinement to a boxed room.

Normally such buildings would be dedicated to the containment of humans, but this one was more angled towards animals.

Kooky animals.

"Yes, there is...a feeling of unease with it. I sympathize with you in that way, but we shouldn't let it get in the way of the investigation. You and I both know what is truly at hand here."

Luke looks within one of the cages, and sees a bear rocking itself in a fetal position.

"Right...the investigation."

Although the boy attempts to focus on the lead much like his mentor is, he can't help but have his attention stolen by every mind-jumbled animal in attendance, ranging from wailing giraffes to braindead calves who have no senses of direction, due to backwards-born legs.

It's really unsettling, with some underlying force of weirdness behind it.

"Professor?"

"Yes? What is it, my boy?"

"Do you think this is right? It's kind of like a prison, I mean if they were going to spend the rest of their lives here, they might as well make it at least a bit more homey, no?"

As they pass a fish tank, a school of flesh-hungry inch-wide fish all dart across like flies to the glass, banging constantly in an attempt to break out and rob the duo of their skin.

Their classification is naturally one not prone to eating humans.

"Well, I don't say I agree with it, but you have to remember that everyone in here is in for a particular reason that deems them unwell. I'm sure there was significant care given to them all when the institution was small and still growing, but now it's too big and has too tight a population to deliver individual, one-on-one care, do you understand what I'm trying to get across here, Luke?"

"I...I think. B-But it's still kinda mean! They got put away for being all bonkers, but if they stay here without sufficient care and trapped in a room the size of a cubicle, that's just going to make them even _more _bonkers! Take that monkey for example! Eh, what's his name now...?"

The monkey in question is licking the wall of his cell, a fact that he doesn't try to hide as Luke reads the plate on his cell.

"Swanky Pete...? That's a weird name...- U-Uh, I mean, well it's not Pete's fault he thinks the wall is food, he was just born that way!"

The professor adjusts his hat, "Yes, I see what you mean, but I think the damage has been done. Letting them back home wouldn't guarantee some sort of fix, I'm sorry to say this, but it might be better for them to stay where they are for now."

Upon seeing Luke's droopy face, he attempts to change the subject.

"Ahem. Right, well, let's just return to the investigation, shall we? It's our most important priority at hand for now."

Luke gains a small bit of his cheeriness back and boasts a smile, "Right! I'm on it, professor!"


	70. Tip NO 070: Visits

**Huh, we** **finally hit seventy. That fact kinda snuck up on me today, I wasn't expecting us to hit it so soon.**

**Seventh Sunset: That'd be a pretty cute occupation for someone like him.  
**

**buslimpan: That was the tone I was shooting for, honey.**

**Jillian Bowes: They're always head-deep into some wacky mystery, just take it at face value.**

**The Mocking J: That's what I try to do each week.**

**If you haven't already, then please review! Hearing what you have to say makes me feel all giddy for some reason, and it gives me motivation to keep this going for the thirty remaining chapters it has left, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: LCCI, London.**

**Timeline: ? ? ?**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Lake Town - Cohanbale_ ****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 593 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 070: Visits

_"Luke my boy, true gentlemen have no enemies."_

* * *

Alone, Layton walks through the halls of the facility, retaining his usual straight face in an effort to not perceive fear to those that may be watching him.

In truth he hadn't nothing to worry about, but one could never be too careful.

_"Help...Help..."_

_"I didn't do it...I didn't do it...bloody gobbers..."_

_"I swear, I swear it was me mum, she, she an't to be trusted ya 'ere?!"_

Rows and rows of mourns and wails fill the hallway, Layton pays no attention to them out of respect, and so do they.

Guided by two body-building guards with clubs so hard they could wank a seal off for two days straight, Layton finds himself taking a multitude of confusing, easily forgettable staircases and pathways throughout the labyrinth of a building.

All of which serve only to lead Layton deeper and deeper into the facility's underground levels, where only the most malevolent of heartless creatures would reside, against their own will.

Here, most people were not mourning, they were grieving or making up sloppy excuses to cover up for their own mistakes, possibly earning a few slaps on the wrist. No.

The people here were just down-right _unpleasant, _and for good reason.

The professor finds himself taken to the very end of the hallway of the lowest floor possible within the steel maze, which sets his eyes to gander at a metallic door held together with two steel hinges to match, and two more heavy-duty guards at both sides, powerful guns in their hands.

"Is this it?"

Layton is given a brief grunt as a reply, and the first set of guards leave.

The second set of guards both take out a key at once, and begin to count to three simultaneously. Once they hit that number, they both insert keys into either sides of the door.

It opens, and Layton is taken to a final staircase.

It spirals all the way downward into the worst cell possible in the institution.

There is no running water, no air conditioning, the bed is a blanket on the hard floor.

Layton's view of the room through its lone window is one-way.

One of the guards pushes a button in the almost-broken speaker device connected to the inside of the room, "You have a visitor."

The professor watches him as he gives a dull effort to shuffle his way over to his responding device, having physically deteriorated over his time incapacitated, he definitely feels like a shadow of his former self.

"**_Really now?_**"

Ignoring his question, the guard lets go of the button and turns to the professor, "Make it quick. You have ten minutes before hours are over for the night."

He leaves alongside his friend, leaving Layton alone with a behemoth.

He's unsure of just what to say.

"**_Uh, hello? You can speak to me anytime now._**"

After mustering up enough courage and no longer wanting to see the dry wit expression plastered on his face, Layton pushes the button on his side.

"Hello, I don't believe I need to introduce this time."

"_**Oh. You. Of all the-...Why are you here?**__"_

"I wanted to pay my respects, and see how you were doing.

The man on the other end almost feels insulted by that remark, and Layton can see it on his face without a doubt, "**_I...What? Just what kind of game are you playing at!?_**"

"I simply asked how you were doing."

He receives a few string of grunts and mild, whispered curses before getting a response.

"**_I'm fine. You?_**"


	71. Tip NO 071: Grades

**We're nearing the latter half of the end of the road, so enjoy whatever amount of the story that remains (less than thirty?) and get ready for a rather bumpy ride.**

**Seventh Sunset: I don't want to reveal who it is just yet, so I won't answer your question, thank you for the detail thing though!**

**Top Hats and Other Items: You should get to buying one immediately, you won't regret it.**

**Assassin's Accomplice: Exactly. It'd be too easy to guess if I did that.**

**Jillian Bowes: Of course it is.  
**

**buslimpan & MissAntique: Have fun with those deductions!**

**The Mocking J: The music has nothing to do with the chapter.  
**

**TalexxAltava: I'll never tell...now, that is.**

**Please be sure to review and give me your thoughts, if you haven't already, in which case I'd wonder why you keep ignoring my advice. Anyhows, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ A Calm Afternoon_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 448 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 071: Grades

_"Luke my boy, academic strength is one of life's greatest joys."_

* * *

As soon as the mail hits the slot, an announcement is made from the living room's sole occupant.

"I'll get it!"

As expected, Emmy gets the door, and retrieves the mail. It isn't much, and at first glance, nothing particularly out of the ordinary that would scream, "_Hey! Read me, I'm of extreme, dire importance!_"

After getting the five or so envelopes, Emmy sends quick sentiments to the small boy responsible for the delivery, whose lengthy and tiring efforts result in only the lowest of the lowest possible minimum wage.

Six quids and all the watered-down ten-ounce portions of imported _Sunkist _residue his nine year old heart could possibly desire.

It's a grand thing.

While Layton and Luke teeter off the in the kitchen, droning about doing the usual, Emmy sorts through the mail with a blank expression, implied disappointment hitting her with each same, boring header.

Unnecessary spam stuffing and taking up space, bills of little relevance to anyone but the professor, and...

"Huh? _Wait..._"

For suffering every five pieces of crap of egotistical, automatic crap stuffed in a note and spouted out from the mouth of a machine built somewhere in the outskirts of northern _Siberia, _results in a letter with at least some round estimated value of sustenance.

In this case it's not for her, but it's better than some pampered up post-it from the bank, so she could really care less, in all honesty.

A note from the school, Luke's to be specific.

Emmy strolls into the kitchen where both Layton and Luke prepare that mornings breakfast, casting aside the unimportant postage onto the counter.

After not being noticed initially, she opens the envelope and snakes the letter out, reading it rather loudly on purpose.

"Ahem, the following listed grades refer to the academic efforts given by: _Luke A-_"

Before she can continue reading, Emmy finds herself being swat at by Luke, who isn't at all fond of the direction that letter was taking, to the point where he felt the need to ditch gentle-manliness because of it.

He exhibits a frenzy in front of her, as she holds the report over her head, "Ugh, come on! Give it here!"

"I am, come on and _get it _already."_  
_

With that trademark teasing smirk of her's, she watches Luke helplessly try to jump and retrieve his report, but to no avail. She's much too taller than him for his jumps to make any difference.

Yet just as it looks like all is lost, Emmy feels a swift movement.

Having taken a brief moment away from the eggs, Layton swipes the letter and goes over its details.

"My my Luke...Your mathematics are in deep peril."


	72. Tip NO 072: Differences

**Today I was running all over supermarkets in search of ****_parakeet food, _****(I'd rather you not ask.) so I'm plugging this one in pretty late, but we'll just see how it goes.**

**Seventh Sunset: Moments like the Sunkist moment are some of my favorite to write down, because that's where I can be as descriptive as possible while also being a tad-realistic with some shades of exaggeration for the comedic effect.**

**Maict: I hope you're better today then.**

**Jillian Bowes: The "behemoth" part was just another one of my character exaggerations, it can be anyone, really. No hints!**

**Larkwings: It's an acquired taste, really.**

**Please review! Your words are always appreciated, no matter how friendly or dickish they are!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Supermarket, London.**

**Timeline: After _Curious Village_****_, _****before _Unwound Future_.****_  
_**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ The One-Stop Shop_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 357 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 072: Differences

_"Luke my boy, similar appearances do not guarantee similar experiences."_

* * *

The disagreement came about during one uneventful shopping trip to restock the pantry with, say, food that's more healthy than oil-drenched. Much to the dismay of the apprentice and ward.

Out of curiosity, Luke got the idea to ask the professor a question, a rather interesting question. Not too out of the blue or unexpected from someone like him, but thought-provoking to say the least.

_"Professor, how would you tell a doppelganger apart from the real thing?"_

That question came to be about five seconds ago, and now, Layton is still pondering his answer.

"Well...I suppose a situation like that would have to more directly rely on your experience and relationship with the cloned person. Despite the ability of a doppelganger supposedly being a one-hundred percent artificial copy of its target host, there is _always _a method to tell one apart from the other. There are just some things a copy is unable to convey compared to the true deal."

"Oh...So I'd have to question both until one gets an answer the other can't get right?"

"Like a secret password?" adds Flora.

"I suppose that could be a solution, let's compare the situation to these two bottles." killing two birds with one stone, Layton approaches a shelf in the aisle and retrieves two bottles.

"I need tomato sauce, as dictated on the shopping list. Here I have two bottles, one labeled _ketchup, _the other labeled _catsup. _Although they may have similar sizes, labeling, and general appearance, does that necessarily tell the consumer that they are the same product?"

Luke dinks the ketchup bottle with his index finger, "I think...? I don't believe I've tried the other one, I think we should get this one, professor. Don't fix something that's not broken."

Flora approaches the other bottle, tapping it lightly, "We should get this one, Mr. Layton. It has a cute kitten on it!"

In the end, Layton just puts one of the two back on the shelf, the scenario meeting a quick book end.

"You two needn't worry. After all, they're just the same thing with different names. I suppose that was a bad example."


	73. Tip NO 073: Uncanny

**Oh what sweet mellow days, where I would sneak off to McDonalds without my roomie taking notice, and ordering a breakfast without notifying them if there was possibly anything from that degraded menu that could have filled them up.** **I am nothing short of a hack by this point, ladies.**

**ScarlettSerpent: Thank you for the kind words! I don't mind you lurking, it's just that new reviews from new readers mean a much more broad demographic of people are getting incentive ****_to _****review with each and every passing chapter.**

**Speaking of which, if you haven't already reviewed and you're reading this now, I have to commend you on how sadistic you are. Think of doing it eventually, please.**

**MissAntique: Haha, yeah, thanks for the review!**

**Larkwings: It must be the cat advertising...**

**Maict: Ehh...Let's not get too technical here.**

**Jillian Bowes: No worries! No harm done, and thank you! I enjoy writing Luke's character.  
**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Unwound Future_****.**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ London 3_**** from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 904 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 073: Uncanny

_"Flora my dear, a lady doesn't point at others."_

* * *

Usually when it comes down to appearance, it works much like the feature of customization does in your average, brain-melting video game on a expensive, over-priced electronic piece of machinery with a shelf-life of at least three years, only to be replaced by a counterpart that's only twenty percent more powerful than it's predecessor.

_Change your look, your clothes, do you wear make-up? No. Of course you don't. Does your eyesight hurt? How flurry do I look right now? Maybe you need contacts. Glasses? Don't like the look? Contacts, then. You're saying you're fine without them? That's a risky move. Jeans? Oh. Pants instead? Aren't they the same? They aren't? Well I don't know today's fashion trends, excuse me. Shirt, blouse, suit, would you like an undershirt with that? Orange is fine? Extended collar? Great, shoes? Simple? Got it. Additional accessories? To go with the hat maybe? A coat? Would you like a monocole and a cane with that?_

_...You're not into stereotypes? Excuse me?_

The total cost was covered by about three week's worth of salary and unpaid labor as a result from massive tutoring, the hours equivalent to that of an underpaid understatement intern's seasonal occupation experience.

All in a day's worth, in the end really. Only the best for someone who was to show up in front of a room full of young adults expected to be the future of the lovely United Kingdom, and all of the quids, rain, scones, unruly teeth, deep-voiced women, even by jove, the **_slavs..._** As well as all other bland, mostly somewhat true-give or take labels that inhabit such a beautiful, cloudy-ish city.

Although to be honest a majority of them were more likely to end up behind a dumpster rather than go on to study archaeology, a blatant assumption judged by appearance alone, with some sexism directed to the shaggy-haired, lanky, dry wit-toned men who didn't look fit to even desire to want to become a well-respected member of society, much less become somebody at all.

This is oddly out of character, especially given the professor. Maybe he's just had a bad day. Perhaps even individuals who always have dark rings under their always half-open eyes and smug smiles _can _grow up to discover the ancient lost civilizations of say, _Conkodorio _and _Delhambunis._

Those are the worse names he's ever had to come up with on the spot.

He apologizes silently for his book coverage as Flora and he walk down the streets of London. Hands politely at their sides, and her small one tugging his sleeve for guardian guidance throughout the polluted crowds of an otherwise beautiful Sunday morn.

With Luke gone, things began melting into a stand-still, a stalemate, a daily routine with no catastrophic mystery in-between with about one hundred and seventy conundrums riddled throughout. Although on the other hand Layton was progressing with his formidable life, caring for Flora with the exact amount of diligence, enlightenment, and most of all, love, that _ahem_...Claire would have loved to be a part of had she still had some remaining wounded time, if any time at all.

It was almost as if he was fulfilling some sort promise to her, a debt? Was it making up for the fact that he didn't bring out the smoking fun at dinner?

Or perhaps because Hershel was seizing an opportunity, and to not miss out on whatever pleasant fun he observed families at the park having numerous times.

Of course, the three of them, Luke included, ahem, would share those times on occasion countless times when not on the job.

_"Was it really the same though?"_

Perhaps. Although the absence of a mother leaves much to be said for a one-hundred percent confirmation.

Layton likes to believe he's doing a good job, and for that matter, he is. The girl couldn't have asked for a better guardian.

On the other hand, she could have asked for someone more willing to take risks. But, ahem, beggars slash damsels trapped within high-up can't be choosers, supposedly.

"Mr. Layton, look over there!"

Her harp voice, with hints of curiosity and a lack of a London tongue, suggesting a parental hereditary mixture of some sort, was calling to him.

He snaps out of his dream, and looks at her. She's signaling her head to something most intriguing, after all, a lady does not point for the same reasons a man doesn't.

A blue-haired woman, an inch or so taller than his overseas apprentice, strolling the streets with a poodle not unlike Tom from way back when. The sight of the poodle alone is enough to make Flora gush with d'aw.

Layton however, is taken aback by her appearance.

It's...his own. Every inch down to womanly counterpart detail, even the hat, right on the knicker.

"My word..."

Flora smiles, "It looks like you got a fan, Mr. Layton!"

The professor is reminded of his near-worldwide status, and realizes that a twin of that caliber shouldn't come off as too much of a surprise.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

The two head on their way in order not to not disrupt crowd movement, as the young girl pleads for a small hound to which she can call her own, Fluffy, Cuddles, Lieutenant Scrubbysides, Luke Jr., something to that effect. To which Layton protests her with common reminders of responsibility and her capability of handling one in the first place.

Marvelous.


	74. Tip NO 074: Bugs

**Today my breakfast is going to consist of pancakes that are ninety-nine percent more syrup-y then they're required to be, and that can be blamed on the person who made them, which in this case,** **is not me.**

**Jillian Bowes: He's just being "protective", I can't blame him.**

**buslimpan: An ****_old _****fan, for that matter.**

**The Mocking J: Thanks! Heh, the idea came from the third game's credits, it was one of the scenes shown.**

**Maict: Bingo.**

**Please review! I couldn't ask for better compliments everyday at the cost of virtually nothing but on-screen text. Thanks!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: After _Curious Village, _before _Unwound Future._****  
**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ A Quiet Town _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 431 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 074: Bugs

_"Luke my boy, most bugs are common pests that are extremely unhygienic and covered in grime, it's best to get rid of them somehow before they nibble on any food. They are no animal buddies."_

* * *

_Mysterious Phantom Thief nabs priceless treasure from museum!_

"Well then, good for him." Layton mumbles as he sips his drink, reading the newspaper at his study's desk. A quiet morning, really. It seems like today won't be bringing forth any new investigations that require the intellect of a puzzle-solver.

Perhaps that was just for the best, a good break to rest those bones and whatnot. Resting is good, apparently.

Eventually, Layton folds the newspaper, grabs his mug, and heads downstairs to engage in a much-needed breakfast, though he pauses midway to let out a small yawn. Last night was rather hectic, no thanks to another petty thief who thought they could handle much more than they could chew.

A "_Barton Body-Slam_" as Chelmey put it, quickly put those thoughts to rest.

As soon as he enters the kitchen, Layton is met with a most curious sight, like something out of a skit of some sort.

Luke and Flora were standing on the room's chairs, hurriedly looking about and scanning the kitchen multiple times, either looking for something or looking _out _for some_one_.

"Professor, you're here!" exclaims Luke, his hands gripping to the back of the chair as if they were the ledge of a cliff.

Setting his things down on the table, Layton scans the room on his own, but finds nothing out of the ordinary that he may have missed, "I apologize, but...why are you two standing on the chairs?"

"B-Because there's a roach in here, Mr. Layton!" answers Flora in a shaky, nervous tone.

It turns out they were scouting the room to make sure if it had crawled out from under the fridge yet.

"A roach? Is that what this is all about? Hm, I'll see if I can do something about it, where did you last see it?"

At that moment, the fluttering wings of a gross, dark brown cockroach come to a sudden stop. It attempts to feast on whatever it has landed on, assuming it's food, but he quickly finds that he isn't eating anything of sustenance.

The waterbug has landed on the brim of Layton's hat.

Luke answers the professor's query in a shaky voice, staring at the monstrosity stationed on the hat, "I-I...I Y-Your hat, professor..."

"My _what?_"_  
_

The roach accidentally falls off and immediately scuttles off under the fridge to take cover.

"_Oh._"

In response to something that is seen as 'crossing the line' to him, Layton opens the pantry, and retrieves a bottle of deadly insect chemicals mixed into a spray of pure death.

"Give me a moment, please."


	75. Tip NO 075: Coppers

**My coffee is too hot this time around, and I keep procrastinating on a simple chapter, what's up with that?**

**Larkwings: Indeed, best stay away from it.**

**Jillian Bowes: Clearly trying to prevent another unexpected death that somehow ends up being his fault. Also, Luke's kinda..he's kinda cool.**

**buslimpan: I found one the other day, sprayed it, it _climbed _a shelf just to get away, fell off, and died in a puddle of chemicals. Told him and his buddies to piss off.  
**

**Maict: Some can fly, and they're pests, as well as red flags that your home might be unhealthy to live in if you find way too many of them.**

**M: Yeah, I'm contemplating a re-visit to that scene sometime soon.**

**The Mocking J: "_Animals are not insects. Animals are not insects. Therefore Luke will not get peeved if I do this._"  
**

**Seventh Sunset: There's actually a game like that out already. It's called _Daxter. _And uh, it's from the UW credits, not DB!  
**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, much like this bucket of popcorn I got yesterday for free from a friend. A ****_jumbo _****sized one. How am I expected to eat all that on my own?**

**It's like half the size of my monitor.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Somewhere Suspicious, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ About Town _****from ****_Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney._**

**Word Count: 589 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 075: Coppers

_"Luke my boy...always wear a seatbelt, they're patrolling everywhere these days."_

* * *

Usually when it comes to child predators that seek to..._ahem, _for lack of better term, _flump the jump _with unsuspecting victims, it always has to come to one thing, and one thing only._  
_

Stalking out their very prey in a simple family-friendly area, like say, a primary schoolyard, or a park because parks are fun to children, children love parks and parks love children.

But details won't be idolized primarily for reasons relating to the fact that the very victims in question could stand at chances of reading upon the terrors that lurk behind the ice cream truck, or people mistaking the opening as some sort of sick joke, when really it's far from it.

Don Paolo is not that.

Don Paolo is an enraged little weirdo who has an obsession with a man that only _barely _knows him, and a desire even greater than that that wants to more or less, rip his head off from his neck, and give it to some kid as a necklace for his birthday, as a solemn, almost subtle request to stroke beefsticks with each other.

In retrospect, maybe he is. Or just some sick little weirdo.

A bang on his window distracts Paul from the sight he just _happens _to be spying on.

Layton, Flora, and that other annoying little twit, the one with the cap, _talks too much_, him too.

An officer is at his door, with one of those clubs banging against his palm, threatening bodily harm if he didn't explain what he was doing, and had no poor man's excuse for being caught doing it.

"Eh? 'Scuse me 'dere mate, but 'wot are ya doin' 'ere 'ten? Been noticin' ya 'round town, see? Ya lookin' might sus-sus, and it's not just ya 'do, it's ya everything, the 'ppearance, the smell 'o smoke, and I bet ya dun't be talkin' too well eitha! You's be lookin' for an excuse to get nicked 'ten, huh?"

Paul raises an eyebrow, being raised in a home with parents that at least had a slight sliver of intelligence, he doesn't understand an accent, even though it's one from his own homeland.

"...What?"

"You lookin' at 'dem kids, mate? You 'tryna get 'da cream on 'te side, eh? 'Dats might sus-sus! I 'oughta turn ya in right now just for lookin' like a creep, that's 'oughta be illegal somwhare!"

Paul isn't one for negotiations.

"Why do you sound like you have syrup in your mouth?"

The copper isn't fond of his stereotype cockney-ish cock being lauded for being so...cocky.

"Step out the car 'ten, mate. Unless ya want 'tah get _gobbed _in the _clobbah _now?"

"_I wasn't doing anything!_" Paul insists.

"You're brown bread if ya say that 'gain!"

"_Prove it!_"

"You 'ave a pair 'o 'noculars set on 'tose three!"

"**_Because I want to kill them!_**"

"Dat's even worse 'ten wantin their cream cheese!"

"_I don't even know what you're talking about! Just leave me in peace, officer!_"

Officer Fustercluck gives Paul a sharp look before shaking his head in disappointment, he proceeds to click his tongue multiple times and write something down on a notepad.

"Mhm, 'tey always say that, now, outta the car!"

However, before he can begin his arrest, he's surprised to find that Paul isn't even in the driver's seat anymore.

Looking down the street, he finds the villain running with the speed of a thousand suns, proclaiming that his life and _innocence _won't be taken by the law.

Layton, Flora, and that dumb kid never notice.


	76. Tip NO 076: Floods

**I think I woke up kinda late today, late ten AM but ah well. Summer's already going by too fast anyways, no point in preserving it, before anyone knows it I'll be back in classes, studying for a degree so over-the-top I'll probably never follow up on it and go back to writing my joke auto-biography filled with fake memoirs about things that happened in my life that, you guessed it, never really happened.**

**buslimpan: He certainly does stand out.  
**

**MissAntique & M: Paul just plain hates Luke.  
**

**Seventh Sunset: It _is _an interesting relationship, I should look into it more often.**

**The Mocking J: It's not _directly _his point of view, more like third point present tense revolving around him, heh.**

**Jillian Bowes: I'm just saying, man.**

**We've passed chapter seventy-five! Thanks for staying with me through this bumpy ride, less than twenty-five chapters to go starting today! I believe we'll get finished sometime in late August.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Town of Water ~ Misthallery Day _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 427 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 076: Floods

_"Luke my boy, it is never a crime to make a good thing out of a bad situation."_

* * *

Five days.

Five grueling, days.

London has been drenched in a coat of water.

For five days now.

There doesn't seem to be an end in sight.

It was getting so bad, some of the waterways were beginning to get flooded, even some of the lower roads, an act of the higher-ups which prompted Layton and Luke to take an alternative route on their way to restock groceries.

Squeaks coming from rainboots are the only sound breaking through the loud, constant pitter-patter of the rain from above, it wasn't harsh, but it was definitely an audible ruckus, if anything.

It was a good thing Layton opted for plastic, not paper.

This was a team effort, Layton carrying what few amounts of heavy stuff they had purchased, while Luke had the duty of carrying the many small things, about two bags.

To make matters worse, the winds were getting more annoying by the second, persistently vying to get rid of Luke's yellow rain hat, as if to ruin the look it made when matched with his coat and boots.

A cruel, chaotic scheme.

The professor was doing just fine in his poncho, but that wasn't of any concern.

The trip, while not entirely too perilous compared to everything else they've done, takes them over a small road-bridge which used to overlook a river.

That river is now a few feet higher than it has any right to be.

Try as he might, despite Luke's efforts to be as cautious as humanly possible, he still manages to trip over a small rock, and unfortunately drops one of his bags.

"Luke, are you alright?" asks Layton, pausing with a reasonable amount of concern.

"_Ow! _Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine, profes- oh no!" initially, Luke gets up to rub his aching knee, but his healing is put to a stop when he sees what chain reaction his trip spun-off.

Not as bad as it could have been, but pretty bad regardless.

The boy attempts to recover the bagel from the bag it slipped out of, but it's not use. Both the professor and he are forced to watch it make a small "plop" in the river below.

"Awh dang, I had it!"

"One less thing to worry about hauling then, I'd say. Come along Luke."

Coming to terms with the fact that there was nothing more he could do about the incident, the apprentice sighs, "Alright then, I'll be sure to be extra careful this time!"

As they leave, they just barely miss the duck family that starts feasting on the bagel.


	77. Tip NO 077: Rangers

**I don't know what gave me the idea to write in present tense, usually I can write in any person, but for a while I did past tense for the longest. Maybe present is just what the ****_cool _****kids do.**

**MissAntique: Ducks like bread and whatnot, so I assume so.**

**The Mocking J: Hah, thanks! Descriptions are really where I shine.  
**

**Maict: It's alright, really!**

**Jillian Bowes: Well the hat itself is pretty much the same shape of his head, it'd be pretty hard to remove that.**

**buslimpan: Well, I guess everything worked itself out then!**

**Please review if you get a chance to! I like reading what you guys have to say, less than twenty-five to go!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Town Square, ****_? ? ?_**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Red Wasteland - Bistonio _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 463 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 077: Rangers

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman looks before leaping."_

* * *

The crows squawk as the sun drapes itself over the scorching horizon, sweat dribbling down everyone's foreheads, not a liquid in sight to consume.

Sundown.

The endless frontier screeches ambiguously, as shadows stretched out into the desert, never to be seen again.

The townspeople look on with a mixture of fright and awe as the ruthless ranger, Repard, steps into the opposing side of town square. Behind him stands his supporting lackeys and recruits, his gang, the _Parched Deputies._

A few storemen close their doors prior to the confrontation for safe-keeping, locking the door tightly and refusing business until the ordeal was over with. Others took advantage of the free publicity.

Repard's deep, slightly scarred voice cries out into the drifting, dozing sands, "Come on out here! I know you're watching, sick scum!"

As if by cue, a dark horse suddenly makes his way out from a corner and approaches the town square, his face covered by a mask, not too dissimilar from the one of his rider's.

The lone vigilante, and his respected steed, Dread.

Repard holds back a gasp, instead opting to retrieving his pistol, accompanied with a few threats.

"So, you came after all... It's such a shame to see that this will be the only fight you won't win, prepare to meet your end!"

The vigilante gets off his horse, and quietly orders him to step away from the potential danger. He would rather face his archnemesis face to face, as fair as possible.

A tumbleweed passes the group as the vigilante comes to approach Repard.

Nearby prairie dogs crawl into their underground homes out of fear.

The townspeople watch as the well-known, mysterious, and arguably _handsome _vigilante, Lucifer, stops just short of Repard. The latter's pistol prods Lucifer in the chest, but no care is given in that regard.

The unauthorized sheriff removes the stick of plain wheat from his mouth, twiddling it in his fingers, giving Repard the look as a bullet of nervous death stares at his beating heart.

"_**I'm never late to a meeting.**_"

Moments later, the two opponents find themselves on either side of town square, to an audience filled with practically every member inhabiting the slowly dying wasteland.

Lucifer retrieves a pair of pistols from their holsters, "Ready?"

After receiving an immediate confirmation, the two stand down, awaiting their very own countdown, of three seconds.

It begins.

_One.__  
_

_Two..._

_Thr-!_

* * *

Suddenly detached from his fantasy, Luke scans his room in confusion, Western-themed toys in hand, swearing that he heard his own name for a second.

He wasn't wrong.

"Luke, I've called you down for lunch five times already, is something the matter?"

Realizing the gist of his situation, Luke shakes his head and makes his way to the door.

"No no, nothing's wrong."


	78. Tip NO 078: Racing

**Hey, you know what's a good show? Bob's Burgers. Watch that. Personally, to me, it's a show you watch if you're in the mood for being comfy, and stuff. It's a comfy show basically.**

**buslimpan: It's a shame kids as well-behaved as him are practically non-existent.**

**Maict: Again, no worries, you got it all under control.**

**M: You should ignore them if that's the case.**

**If you haven't already reviewed, please do so! A reply is always guaranteed, because I don't feel like leaving my readers in the ambiguous dust, thanks!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Racetrack, Monte d'Or.**

**Timeline: During _Miracle Mask_****_._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Racetrack _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 417 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 078: Racing

_"Luke my boy, know when to give up and walk away."_

* * *

A moment of much-needed silence shrouds over the crowd as the horses approach the finish line, in order to give the fast-speaking announcer enough time to go over the soon-to-be finalized results.

Free time in Monte d'Or did not go wasted.

Except for the professor, he was off getting drinks, and maybe a bucket of popcorn too.

_"And here comes Orthodontic Opossum, followed closely by Britches & Doors, Forest Gump, The Fats of Life!"_

"_**Come on, come on, come on...**_"

Anxious and then some, Luke and Emmy grip the railing, tensed at what was going to be the result. So far, their streak seemed to be flowing excellently, and both had good reason to believe that it would be followed up.

Supposedly.

_"Oh, but what's this!? It seems like Denzel Washington is quickly approaching the finish line, he passes by the other racers, and, and, my word ladies and gentlemen, he might just do it! All he has to do now is beat Orthodontic Opossum and he's done it!"_

Luke has never chewed on his bottom lip so harshly before.

And within seconds, it's over. A moment signified by the simultaneous toss of various wagers in the air, and a curse or two added for good measure.

_"He's done it! He's done it folks by the inch of a centi-mili-meter nose hair! Denzel Washington has beaten Orthodontic Opossum! It must be some sort of crazy miracle! But he's done it!"_

Out of desperation, Emmy takes a quick snapshot of the last second photo-finish, with the highest hopes she's ever conceived. After it develops, she shares the photo with Luke.

It's not a mistake.

"_**No!**_" Luke and Emmy both let out a wail of monetary pain at the same time, their shared wager having been diminished to zero in the blink of an eye, all because of one horse.

"We were so close! What happened!? Opossum was supposed to win!" laments Luke. It's his first experience in any sort of gambling, and of course, the loss does not pay him good tidings.

He lets go of his wager with a sigh.

Although in no brighter mood, Emmy decides to feign one, "Well, it could have been worse. We could have won this one and then lost an even bigger amount later on. "

"I guess..."

"Our only problem now is how we're going to go about keeping the professor's lost savings a secret before he finds ou-"

"**_Find out about what?_**"

Neither assistant has ever experienced a bigger jump scare.


	79. Tip NO 079: Scenery

**I've been drinking a lot of shakes recently, I don't even know why, I've just been doing it. They're good, mind you.**

**M: It does, doesn't it?**

**MissAntique: It was a pooled effort, though yes, most of it was Layton's.**

**Larkwings: Heh, is a girl not allowed to have fun or something?  
**

**Maict & Jillian Bowes: A light scolding, if anything.**

**ManDora: Don't pressure yourself! And thank you, I do try!**

**buslimpan: He wasn't scaring them, at least I don't think he had the _intention _to.  
**

**We hit chapter eighty tomorrow! Which by extension means we're nearing twenty chapters or less soon! I'll be sure to close us out on some high notes.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: ****_? ? ?_**

**Timeline: ****_After Last Specter, before Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Bostionias _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 314 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 079: Scenery

_"Luke my boy, sometimes it's more pleasant to be a turtle than a rabbit."_

* * *

"Wow professor! Look, that mountain is so close to us, i-it's almost like we're a few feet away from it!"

"We are, Luke."

Luke doubletakes, the sight has caused him to forget his surroundings, "Oh yeah! We are! Sorry...But, um, professor?"

"Hmm, yes Luke?"

"Why are we in a hot air balloon?"

"To cross the valley, of course."

Luke fidgets around with his cap in befuddlement, "W-Well yeah, I knew that! But what I meant to say exactly, was...couldn't we have just taken the Laytonmobile down the road, or ask those farmers for one of their planes?"

"Luke, do you mean to tell me you would rather want to challenge yourself with the toiling hardship of walking through the valley on your own?"

"Huh? No way! I'm just curious, not willing!"

At that, Layton approaches one of the basket's four edges and inhales some fresh air, "If you really want to know Luke, just answer this, I take it you enjoy how everything looks from way up here, correct?"

"Well yeah, of course, it's mesmerizing! It's not everyday you get to see the world from a bird's eyes, huh?"

"That's right, yes, and that's all there is to it really. To be frank Luke, we're in no rush to our destination, I actually sent us off a day earlier than I had meant to."

"Wha? That doesn't sound like something you'd do!"

"I'm afraid even gentlemen make mistakes, every once in a while or so."

Luke nods, and proceeds to partake in the solemn comfort of being thousands of feet in mid-air, until a thought provokes him to speak up again.

"Professor, where are we going anyway?"

Ironically enough, the question is delivered as small snowflakes begin pelting the balloon.

"I don't want to implicate anything, but it seems a woodsman has spotted a gorilla-like creature in the taiga just up ahead."


	80. Tip NO 080: Recovery

**So last night I was watching ****_Free! _****and...well, uh...Fuck, it's my new guilty pleasure and I honestly wouldn't be able to tell you why if you asked.** **Give it a view if you got the chance.**

**buslimpan: Luke is getting _old! _Soon he'll be an old man, ugh, I shudder at the thought!  
**

**Maict: The idea that Layton is a sue irks me in a way.**

**MissAntique: The yeti is loose in this caboose.**

**Jillian Bowes: I _vaguely_****remember that.**

**DriftedDaisy: I really have to keep up with localization news, but there isn't set release dates for more of said news so I always fall behind.**

**Please review! Thank you for the consideration, and by the way, we've hit chapter eighty, twenty to go!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: ****_After Last Specter, before Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The God City of Black Conspiracy _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 327 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 080: Recovery

_"Luke my boy, friends are more important than enemies."_

* * *

Where they once stood now lies a big pile of scattered rubble and debris, a sight that even the great professor for once, had not seen coming. He didn't expect they would take it this far.

With a stressed groan, Layton pops his head under the destruction, the rest of his body still trapped under what used to be the building's ceiling tiles.

It had been a trap. A set-up.

Feeling betrayed, Layton gets up and attempts to re-establish the rest of his recollection of what had just happened. As soon as it all starts to come together, he squeezes himself out from under the rubble and desperately begins a search.

But not for the fiends.

It takes a while, and he was honestly starting to fear for the worse at one point, but he finally manages to find him under a long sheet of metal. It isn't dastardly heavy, so it quickly gets tossed away.

With a headache that might as well have been a hundred times worse than Layton's, Luke gets up and groans, still unsure what had just happened, even though the explosion wrote it in plain sight.

"Luke! Are you alright?"

Although scraped and nicked something fierce, he's no worse off than Layton himself is, "I-I'm fine, professor! But uh, what happened? All I remember was a big boom!"

The professor offers the boy a hand, and guides him through the debris after he starts feeling a bit wobbly.

"We've appeared to have fallen for a ruse. Our little negotiation meeting turned out to be nothing more than a trick to pull off some tasteless attempt to kill us."

"That's horrible!...Wait, where did they go? I wanna talk to 'em! Show 'em a piece of mind for doing that!"

"I'm afraid they've already fled, but that's definitely no reason to give up. Come along, I'm sure if we give haste, we can catch up to them in due time."

"Got it, professor!"


	81. Tip NO 081: Vanity

**Hey! We hit 400 reviews, didn't notice that at first. That's kinda neat, not necessarily my record but stunning nonetheless.**

**DriftedDaisy & M: Probably someone that doesn't like them, I'd assume. Common-day thugs that somehow have extensive-bomb knowledge is what I'm banking at.**

**buslimpan: Seems like they couldn't bank on one of those flashy last minute getaway things they usually do.**

**Maict: All the more reason to take him down a few pegs.**

**Jillian Bowes: I don't think I'd be able to update it as frequently as this.  
**

**Thanks of reviewing to everyone who's done it so far! I couldn't have made it this far without your support!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: After _Curious Village,_**** before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _About Town _fro****m ****_Professor Layton and the Curious Village._**

**Word Count: 330 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 081: Vanity

_"Luke my boy, it wasn't an impulse buy, honestly."_

* * *

Usually, Luke would sacrifice about a half-hour each weekday to work up on his studies, as well as attend to the countless bundles of homework given to him by his teachers. Bundles which are often accompanied by a note to the "parent and/or guardian" dictating his frequent absences were signs of an up-and-coming European street hooligan. Sometimes even Flora would get these slips too, because apparently according to her version of the note, "_Looks can be deceiving._"

It wasn't enough to ask for a free pass on that kind of stuff, the rationalization that he assists in saving the town from destruction practically every other week also did him no favors in the educational department.

Like all of the other kids at his school that happened to be under-performing, he feigned a smile and just did what he was told so he could end the day and get back home.

Unfortunately for both of them, their usual study buddy power half-hour is about to receive a quirky interruption.

Layton enters the flat with a pair of sunglasses on.

Luke accidentally makes a giant mark on his paper, with his _pen._

Flora covers her mouth in shock.

It's shocking, to say the least.

"Hello Luke, Flora, I got a bit held back after my last class, sorry about that. How was your day?"

Luke sheepishly rubs his head awkwardly, "Professor! I, uh, it was good, thanks for asking, but uh...professor, your face..."

"Y-You have those...glasses..." adds Flora.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, professor?"

Layton hangs his coat and adjusts the glasses in question, "Oh, these. Well, to be blunt, it's just a gift from Delmona. See, he thought my image was becoming a bit worn and suggested an accessory to brighten up my appearance, sort of like his hair piece."

With that quick explanation over with, Layton removes the sunglasses, silently trots over to the room's wastebin, and swiftly tosses them in.

"I'm not particularly fond of it."


	82. Tip NO 082: Caricatures

**Today, I'm eating donuts, because donuts are cool, and they should be eaten every morning.**

**Child at Heart Forever: Thank you for your reviews, I really love reading them all!**

**buslimpan: Good to know I dashed your expectations.  
**

**DriftedDaisy: That would imply Layton knows where to go to give those sunglasses to Descole.**

**M: Good luck with that.**

**MissAntique: There are no free passes in education, supposedly.**

**Maict: Just basic black ones. Kinda snazzy, it's up to you really.**

**Seventh Sunset: Haha, thanks! I'll try to do my best for these remaining chapters!  
**

**Jillian Bowes: I get what you mean, but I tend to get sidetracked with stories that aren't structured like this one or happen to be one-shots. Ow. That sounds painful.**

**Please review! With the story winding down to under twenty chapters, it'd be nice to hear from some people that haven't written at all yet, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Boardwalk Fair, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter,_**** before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Monte d'Or: Carnival Night _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask ._**

**Word Count: 287 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 082: Caricatures

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman doesn't budge during a painting request._

* * *

Luke fidgets.

He fidgets.

He fidgets almost as if there's nothing for him to do _but _fidget, which honestly wouldn't be too far from the truth.

The artist doesn't mind one bit about it, after all, he's a professional, he's dealt with this before many times, children just can't keep still unless there's a game in their hands, apparently.

He admires Layton's perseverance, throughout the entire wait he hasn't really budged an inch, never did he scold Luke for doing so either, unlike a lot of the other guys that come to him.

It's a pleasant change, a welcome one.

Soon, after dealing with a bit more of child-boredom and unnecessary movement, the artist finishes the caricature with one final finishing touch placed on Luke's cheeky face.

Normally the piece would look like pure brilliance if it were to be hung up on his stand for all to see, but however, their monetary deposit required him to hand over the painting to them.

After the exchange is made (with a nice tip included just for kicks), the duo find their way off, and the artist left to trade more civilian's time and well-earned pounds for wacky pictures to be hung over their knicker drawers.

"Thank you! G'bye!" shouts Luke as soon as they're at yelling distance from him.

This is followed up by Luke performing a little jig, he's not a good dancer, it's just the thought that counts. **_Fidgeting residue._**

Meanwhile, Layton takes a gander at the caricature to see if his twenty minute statue-wait has been more than worth it. Honestly, he's not at all disappointed, but there were a few quirks about it that made him rather curious.

_"Is my hat really that tall...?"_


	83. Tip NO 083: Lottery

**Chinese chicken strips are kinda oily on the roof of my mouth, but I guess that's just how it's done. Never question the asians, I always say.**

**Jillian Bowes: Hershel kind of took it too literally for his own good.**

**buslimpan & DriftedDaisy: Expecting a child to sit still for a long while is nothing short of a death wish in my mind.**

**M: It was tall enough as it stands, but the thing was that the caricature exaggerated the size to say... take up ****_about half the portrait itself._**

**Please review! Eighty-five is the next big hallmark to reach!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: A convenience store, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter,_**** before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Time for a Break _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 296 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 083: Lottery

_"Luke my boy, never count your chickens before they hatch._

* * *

**_Imported Australian Lotto_**

_Reveal **nine** __didgeridoos or **three** consistent koalas in a row, column, or diagonally to win big!_

_Over nine hundred and ninety-nine dollary-doos! (Translator's Note: "Dollary-Doos" is 'Australian' for "Pound".)_

Even though Layton gave the boy advice, specifically regarding the fact that it would be better for him to unearth the ticket back at home, he just can't wait.

While it is his first one, it was technically bought by the professor. The ticket itself, hand-chosen by Luke, because "_The kangaroo on it looks adorable!_"

Luke is unable to contain the wait of potentially winning nine-hundred and ninety-nine dollary-doos, and immediately scourges his pocket for a quid, any quid will do, by the time he wins he'll practically have one billion quids anyhow.

Outside the convenience store, Luke hurriedly scratches off the lottery ticket, while Layton looks on with mild curiosity. The game itself was kind of like tic-tac-toe with misdirected and outdated Australian stereotypical labels.

'_How did they forget the cane toad?_'

Luke quickly scratches the ticket off, only to find that as he presses on, he finds himself scratching off more boomerangs than didgeridoos. It's clear he won't win by the first method.

Eventually, with a three symbol row remaining, he scratches away with nothing short of blind hope.

And for that, he is rewarded with a shimmer of possibility.

One koala.

Two koala.

Luke takes a deep breath before moving onto the final one, attempting to calm himself with relief of the fact that days from now, he could be swimming in a pool in the ocean, with anthropomorphic puzzle-loving sharks.

It takes all but three scratches for him to toss all hope away and start expressing mixed disbelief and despair to the professor's coat sleeve.

It's a croc, mate.


	84. Tip NO 084: Malevolence II

**Let me ask you a question, as a child, has there ever been anything that's ever scared you half-to-death? Tell us your childhood fears!**

**buslimpan:...Is that a lot of kronor?**

**Larkwings: It's not _really _gambling, somewhat.**

**M: Don't cry for him, he was going to lose anyways.**

**DriftedDaisy: Walking, talking sharks that love puzzles.**

**ManDora: Send us your obituary.**

**Maict: I don't think he's old enough to grasp the concept of shipping.**

**Please review! We're nearing less-than-fifteen chapters, another star highlight if you ask me, thanks to everyone who's written so far!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Luke's Room, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter,_**** before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Suspense_ from ****_Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box._**

**Word Count: 257 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 084: Malevolence II

_"Luke my boy...Have you checked the children yet?"_

* * *

Evil.

Pure evil.

That's all Luke sees when he stares into those wooden orbs, twitching his own ever so slightly, those big round eyes staring back at him, with an almost cheeky sort of look.

His well-chiseled features, that goofy looking grin, almost psychotic. He isn't sure if it's mocking him or not.

Eventually, the boy regains a slimmer of self-confidence and shrugs the ordeal off, sighing heavily, "This is dumb! The professor was right, you don't have anything to do with the case after all! Ugh...this was a ridiculous impulse buy, when am I even going to have time for this thing?"

He fiddles around with the head of the ventriloquist doll, rocking it about slightly, but it does little to entertain him.

"You're really starting to bug me, you know." mumbles Luke.

Its cheeky face doesn't feign, still piercing Luke's face with a kind of utter demonic benevolence that just wasn't achievable without a still-gazing face. In the end, it manages to creep Luke out.

'_The professor isn't even home..._'

Not wanting to stare at the doll's ugly mug for another moment, he doesn't hesitate in putting it in his closet. With any luck, he can convince the professor the purchase was a mistake and have them return the thing sometime tomorrow.

It's just one night.

Feeling too self-aware to be in his own room anymore, Luke power-walks out, and heads to the kitchen, possibly for some tea to quail his paranoia.

Unbeknownst to him, the closet door slightly budges a few inches.


	85. Tip NO 085: Painting

**Damn, how is it August already? It feels like summer just flew by, what a freaking drag that is.**

**Larkwings: Lesson learned. Don't play games really early.**

**Maict: I feel like that's a symptom for something, but I'm not so sure what.**

**buslimpan: That's actually really not that bad in retrospect. You could probably buy like...a nice pretzel with that kinda kronor.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: The kind that just scuttle all the way up the wall and then take flight are just...disgusting.**

**Jillian Bowes: Every so often I have to look out the window to make sure there isn't a douche in the yard, so you're not in the dark with that part.**

**ManDora: Sounds reasonable, sharks often inhabit shower drains, as much as they do sink pipes.**

**Seventh Sunset: That's why you close the closet door and stop reading spooky children's books that aren't as spooky as they were when you read them as a kid.**

**M: I guess that just means you're getting old.**

**It seems like we've finally reached our next obstacle, the fifteen chapter mark. Now our goal stands at fewer than fifteen chapters remaining, and counting.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Azran Legacy,_**** before****_ Curious Village._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_The Professor's Trunk ~ Toy Train _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 280 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 085: Painting

_"Luke my boy, I often start and end chapters of my life with a fresh coat of paint. You know, just to keep things lively."_

* * *

With the Descole situation seemingly taken a permanent hiatus, things seem to have returned to normal both around Europe, and the rest of the other continents that are too long to list.

Minus a few other leaves goodbyes, the amounting sum totals up both Layton and Luke, in the living room.

All the furniture has been moved into other rooms, and the entire floor has been decked with countless old newspapers, there are buckets everywhere, pans to hold rollers, and a paint splatter or two somewhere.

"We're painting the walls? How long is that even going to take?"

Luke struggles with the paint roller in his hands, colored goop dripping from the tool and onto the paper ground, it's almost twice his height, or something like that. His knees were buckling, and he felt like he could topple over at any moment.

"We'll take it at a leisurely place, my boy. The living room should take us a few hours if we work diligently, and the rest of the day to harden, we'll start with the other rooms as the week goes on."

"Why don't we just use wallpaper? It saves half the time!"

"I'd rather not. It's...unappealing."

"Huh?"

"It's kind of boring."

With his top hat wrapped entirely in newspaper, Layton grabs a roller of his own and gathers some brown paint on it, no longer would he have to worry about any mess hitting his most precious accessory.

An impractical idea.

Huffing, Luke stands on the tips of his toes to reach the ceiling with the roller, and just _barely _succeeds, but his satisfaction leads to a rupturing lampsahde.

He still has an entire wall to do.


	86. Tip NO 86: Zoinks

**Don't tell my roomie I finished the Sunny D in the fridge, I swear it wasn't being drank anyways!**

**DriftedDaisy: He's actually worried it might be ****_too _****tall.**

**Larkwings & ManDora : Don't want to get it messy, now, right?**

**M: Derpish children grow up to be derpish people, unless I'm mistaken. You should get a job as a politician.**

**buslimpan: Imagine some kid at school asking what Luke did over the weekend, "Oh, I was just painting walls!"**

**Maict: Watch TV at lower volumes then.**

**Seventh Sunset: Layton-esque, that word...**

**Jillian Bowes: He has _some _restrictions. _Some. _Painting is not one of them, showering is.**

**Macy Webber: Haha, thanks! I suppose present just feels more right to me, I'm still working out the kinks though.**

**That said, let's march on, we've got less than fifteen chapters to go!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Dark and Spooky Mansion Place Thing, ****_? ? ?_**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter,_**** before****_ Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Phoenix Town ~ Sleepluz _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 277 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 086: Zoinks

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman should always be daring enough to go anywhere for any reason._

* * *

Emmy is the first to enter, a lantern in her hand, she is followed by the professor, and finally Luke, who isn't too thrilled to be in attendance. He isn't fond of ghosts or zombies or anything of the sort, especially so ever since _that _movie.

Emmy's lantern assists in shedding some literal light on the situation, the foyer to be exact. It's broken-down, wear-and-tear damage all throughout, cracked walls, missing floorboards, holes in the ceiling, holes in the walls, rickety chandeliers, the works.

"A-are...are you sure it's a good idea to be in here?"

This entices Emmy to give the boy a teasing smirk, "What's the matter? Are you _**scared**_?"

"W-Wha? No way! I'm the professor's apprentice, I don't _get _scared!"

"**_Oh my gosh, Luke, a tarantula just landed on your cap!_**"

In a matter of seconds, Luke's faux bravery is quickly replaced by an outrageous panic, he starts swatting his cap multiple times, before taking it off and flailing it as fast as possible, "**_Aagh! Where, where!? Don't let it touch me with its gross legs!_**"

It doesn't take long for him to realize he's been tricked.

He places the cap back on and gives Emmy a pout, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Lesson learned, never lie in front of the professor."

"B-But, I'm not lying! I just, um, get startled easily!"

The professor buts in before the two can continue their conversation, echoing across the foyer, "According to assumptions, we should be able to find what we're looking for in the master bedroom. Let's get going."

The group moves on, and Luke's fear of suddenly falling through a loose floorboard grows along the way.


	87. Tip NO 087: Duties

**So today I woke and missed one of my earlier timeslot shows, and that's no thanks to the fact that I've already been waking up at unpreferred hours as it is.** **Maybe sleeping at 3 has something to do with it.**

**DriftedDaisy: He's not _that _much of a wuss, he gets his shine in the movie, maybe I just get a kick out of bullying Luke and like to exploit his weaker side.**

**Maict: It's remains hidden deep in your mind somewhere, probably.**

**Macy Webber: Perverted, raunchy men?  
**

**The Mocking J: It's alright, no harm done!  
**

**Seventh Sunset: Foreshadowing inept. Luke just can't seem to get a break.**

**Please review! Our next hallmark to shoot for is 90, which is the real big one, the number where you start bringing the big guns out!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Royal Judicial Royal Courthouse for Royal Cases of Undying Royalty, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village,_**** before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Searching for Clues _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 308 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 087: Duties

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman never makes a scene of himself in public."_

* * *

It all begins on a day that both Layton and Luke held hopes that it would be much like any other, a weekend of morning of breakfast and a few puzzles, followed by the day spent doing intriguing, lackadaisical time-killing stuff around town, before departing for the night.

Instead, all hopes of amusement were crushed without a care, with just a simple envelope in the mail.

Luke sits, slumped and _extremely _bored in his chair, rocking his legs back and forth was of no use, and his ears were practically killing him if he had to listen to that old guy anymore.

_Professor Hershel Layton, you have been summoned for **jury duty**__._

Normally Luke would be paying attention unlike most kids his age, but the big problem here was that the crime Layton was chosen to decide the fate of was...not at all captivating, not in the slightest.

A petty store theft regarding...batteries or something.

"Luke, I didn't force you to come, you know." says Layton in a hushed whisper.

Groaning lowly, Luke sits up, "I know, I know. I just thought the crime would be...ahem, deeper."

"_Deeper?_"

"I thought it would be heated, like people arguing left and right, shouting extremely random words, deducting the flaws in defendant's alibis, where's all that stuff?"

"Luke, I think what you're referring to isn't at all an accurate depiction of an actual court room, it's quite dreadful at all times."

"Oh...Well, I guess I thought wrong then, professor. I just wished it was more tense in here. More deeper. _Deeper _to the point where the defendant isn't Don Paolo in disguise..."

Layton puts up on a look of disbelief, blinking twice, until he turns around and gets a better eye on the defendant, '_Paul McSploogeguzzler_', the name definitely wasn't genuine, if anything.

"Huh. So it is."


	88. Tip NO 088: Remnants

**As we near closer to inevitable end, I find myself at a loss of what to write about next more frequent than you think, this isn't so much a hobby of mine than it is a passion, you know. I do what I do everyday, I don't ask anything of monetary or sentimental value with it, but I feel what I produce on my own right can hold the potential to one day be, worth just as much.**

**Jillian Bowes: That would indeed be amusing.**

**buslimpan: I like to think that Hershel doesn't really pay him much attention, if any.**

**Maict: That's kind of what the chapter explicitly said...**

**DriftedDaisy: Yeah, blatant innuendos are my specialty.**

**MissAntique: No worries! Haha, that e-mail thing comes off as comfort to me, thank you for that!**

**Seventh Sunset: Hmm, perhaps that was Luke's original perception...**

**Please review if and whenever you can, it's really appreciated.**

**Spoilers?: Well, uh, maybe. If you're like, terribly slow with playing these games. Definitely not regarding any upcoming stuff that's for sure.  
**

**Location: Luke's Room, London.**

**Timeline: _? ? ?_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Aslant Temple _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 914 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 088: Remnants

_"Luke my boy, some people just can't be defined by few words alone."_

* * *

As soon as the time allots for it, Luke takes the time to re-read the journal again by himself. Hidden in the attic, unearthed by his tiny hands while searching for something else, and now in his room, right in front of his eyes.

None of it makes any sense.

The professor has no idea.

However, Luke is able to conclude on his own that the journal entries are in fact, studies documenting the progress of something.

With a load of guesses and few actual leads, he finds his eyes darting to the very beginning of the document.

_Day 01_

_Today I played poker with the guys, we discussed the plans for the next few days, Jackson won but anyone with a brain could tell he was cheating. Scumbag._

_Day 02_

_We went out to the pub for a few drinks and a round of billards, had fun. Began work on drafting blueprints. Jackson told me that the idea in itself was stupid and that it would never work, so I threatened to fire him if he didn't keep his mouth shut. He doesn't understand. He doesn't **get it.** _

_Day 03_

_Finalized blueprints, discussed construction costs. No one here but I seems to understand the goal at hand here, to achieve public notability. That's it, and it'll come in handy in the future. Make friends with the enemy, always._

_Day 04_

_We barely had enough funds to cover the cost of a fully-functioning demo unit, of course, there'd be tons of testing involved. Jackson continued to run his mouth, was beginning to feel unsure of the idea itself, and threatened to tell about the project's true purpose._

_I told him to get out._

_Day 05_

_Today we had a short meeting regarding where initial construction would take place, due to our already dwindling funds and cost needed to rent out some more space, we had a few arguments. Although we all thought somewhere with enough open space would be perfect, we eventually settled for a small building, an upper-floor. Steve thought this was a bad idea, even though it covered budget, it could "be risky"._

_He isn't due to come in tomorrow, or any day, for that matter._

_Day 06_

_More cuts. I told Scott to pack up, and he did, spat a bit of scorn but I didn't care. I also let Bob go, I just plain don't like Bob. As the team continuously thins, construction only gets more complete. Soon._

_Day 07_

_I can't wait anymore. Construction is only three-fourths of the way there but I just can't wait. I can't. Every night I toss and turn relentlessly with endless thoughts regarding the infinite vortex in my mind, that keeps telling me, whispering in harsh, illegible tones, I don't know when it'll end. All I know is that the answers I seek lie in the project I'm staring at right now, as I write this._

_I haven't gone home in days._

_Day 08_

_Construction still isn't complete and I'm growing tired, so tired. I haven't spoken to the missus in forever, she thinks I'm losing it, personally I can't confirm nor deny that._

_I tried using it._

_I couldn't wait, but they stopped me, they said it wasn't finished. I told them I knew. I didn't care. They said it wasn't safe, I didn't care. You don't go into caves assuming it's safe, you don't go out into the ocean assuming it's safe, why should this be different? I've waited my entire career to construct this...this social masterpiece. The very thing mankind has been waiting for._

_They made me go home._

_Day 09_

_Drew left, his family was starting to worry about him. Don't care. That isn't even the worst part. Our initial test flunky, David left as well, trimming the team from, what? Nine people to a trio?_

_Drew warned me that he was going to tell._

_I don't have much time left._

_Day 10_

_Despite construction and refinements now being more than a few days from finalization, I was told that testing it now would be futile, by my own partner. He was beginning to get worried too, just like the rest of them. Impossible. Unfathomable._

_Unbelievable._

_I wanted to fire him, I couldn't let him go against me, but the project's minimal team requirement called for three members for the organization to recognize it officially, I needed his presence, and that's all I needed._

_I'm not going to test it myself anymore. I have too much to live for._

_Day 11_

_I didn't want to wait anymore, but I didn't want to test it myself either. Construction by now was put on hiatus, the workers were out, only three days from full completion of the project._

_I said we were good to go._

_I took myself, and the other member that arrived early. I can't even remember the name, that's how irrelevant it was to me._

_Hesitant. The scientist was hesitant, having drafted the blueprints, knowing that everything wasn't ready yet, but I had convincing ways. I managed to get the test run undergoing before that traitor could arrive. As far as I'm concerned, he won't be getting a mention in the newspaper._

_And so, here it is, the final moments:_

_1) I strapped her in._

_2) I did some quick check-overs of everything that was functioning._

_3) I turned it on._

_**I don't remember much after that.**_

_**But I'm alive. So I guess it was a success.**_


	89. Tip NO 089: Novels

**Don't you just hate it when you wake up and you can ****_feel _****how heavy your breath is? Yeah stuff like that pisses me off.**

**buslimpan: It was a success because it gave him public notability, which was what he was seeking all along, while losing a bit of his grip on reality throughout the turmoil and slowly disconnecting the ties with all the people trying to help him with said project.****  
**

**Maict: Perhaps. How Layton acquired it is another mystery, but if you remember a few things revealed in Unwound Future, it should be no problem to easily deduce. I don't know whether Layton himself would have already read it or not by the time Luke finds it. **

**Macy Webber: Ding ding ding, ****don't tell any of the fangirls, but I freaking love Bill Hawks.** **_Character of the Year _****as far as I'm concerned.**

**Top Hats and Other Items: It would seem odd that there are Ace Attorney games in his universe even though he's actually _met _Phoenix Wright.**

**TalexxAltava: You got that right.**

**Jillian Bowes: I love how Bill can easily stir up trouble without even doing so much as lift a finger from his little minister desk. It's so funny!  
**

**DriftedDaisy:** **_Character. Of. The. Year._**

**Please review! Speaking of which, with the reviews that all came in yesterday, this story has become the top gun for my most reviews overall, thank you!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Library, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Diabolical Box._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Calm Moment _from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 241 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 89: Novels

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman always proof-reads whatever he writes."_

* * *

_"If there is one thing I've learned from escaping a high-security lockdown prison, it's that you never underestimate the barb. Never. Underestimate. The barb. That mess can **and **will cut you hard. It cut my buddies thigh, his **thigh, **big gash down his thigh, five inches long, an inch deep. Never underestimate what anyone says about that freaking barb."_

"Professor, Flora, look what I've found!"

Layton looks up from the copy of "_Ball Bustin'" _that he's currently engrossed himself in completely by accident, Flora on the other hand was quick prey to _I Spy, _a child sense of bewilderment and curiosity that reels her in and now tasks her with locating the bowling pin hidden on Mars.

She looks up just shy of completing page two. Still just a bit naive.

So far, and up until that point, Luke spent his time just roaming the library for a proper book in general, almost everything was deemed as "**_not my taste_**"! And thus left alone.

Except for what appears to be this new novel in his hand.

Luke places it cover-up on the table they're sitting at, the title becomes imminent immediately.

_Professor Layton and the Befuddling Town_

_A Novelization of a Bizarre Village That 'Grinds My Gears'_

_By: Percy Perciton_

"It's us!" says Luke with a joyful smile.

Layton himself can't hold back one either, "My word...It seems like he wasn't spouting bluff after all. He actually went through with it."


	90. Tip NO 090: The Room I

**I woke up rather late today, but no biggie I suppose, I mean it really bugs me, but whatever.**

**Heads up Layton VS Wright confirmed in today's Nintendo Direct for 2014. Get antsy pantsy.**

**buslimpan: I'm sure it was top tier.  
**

**Maict: We can deduce from that that Hershel found it while snooping about for evidence.**

**Jillian Bowes: I like Bill simply because everyone else _doesn't _like Bill.**

**Fireminer: Hmm, OOC... I think that's the first major critique thrown at me. Interesting.**

**We've hit 90! Less than ten chapters remain, can ****_you _****hold your excitement? Please review during this last-stretch interval!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Room, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Puzzles _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 838 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 090: The Room I

_"Luke my boy, don't always assume the most plausible explanation **is **the correct one."_

* * *

Layton paces around diligently within the rather small room with many things on his mind. He wasn't being paid a hefty sum to investigate the crime that took place here, in fact he attempted to refuse pay initially. After all, it was just a small two-floor house, nothing in excessive monetary value should have been expected to begin with.

He's just happy to help in any way possible.

As the professor paces around the room-turned crime scene, Luke patiently observes him from a nearby chair, "Professor, what do you 'spose happened here last night?"

"Well, first, why not go over the basics?"

"Huh?"

"Of the five people occupying this household, one was murdered the night before during an equilibrium, a moment in which everyone was in a room, doing something to occupy their time."

"Oh, well, have you got any leads?"

Layton stops pacing, and gazes out the window, "I do. However, I've decided to do something different this time. Although I have a pretty good hypothesis on what really happened here-"

"How sure are you?"

"...About ninety-seven point eight percent sure, Luke. But those lingering numbers could pose a potential threat to my theory, as such I'd like you to re-confirm my suspicions."

The boy gets up out of his seat and paces over to the window, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to relay the reported events of the crime to you in detail, from there, I'll task you with analyzing the details, context, and suspects. Afterwards, I'd like for you to give me an explanation of what you believed happened, and whom you believe is responsible for the murder. Is that agreeable?"

Realizing the heavy weight now on his shoulders, Luke eagerly accepts, "Uhh, i-it is! I won't let you down, professor!"

With the challenge undertaken, Layton retrieves a small notebook from his coat and begins an explanation.

"Alright Luke, this version of events was submitted to me by the only family member that wanted to. We'll refer to the occupants of the house by colors, and the rooms by numbers. Understood? This is room one, by the way."

"Y-Yes! Understood!"

"Right then, this summary was submitted by Red, who was in room four, resting, when the murder occurred. The murdered party was Purple. Other occupants include Blue, Yellow, and Green. Also, rooms one to three are located on the first floor, while rooms four to six are located on the second floor, all respectively on top of the former three rooms. For example, four is atop one, five atop two, moving on..."

"Red reported that all of the rooms in the house containing people in them were locked from the inside, which means in order to be killed, Purple would have had to opened the door for somebody, or have the master key."

"Unfortunately, Red's report claims that no one visited each other's rooms, which suspects that the murderer did not enter the room through the door. However, it's unlikely he entered through the room's lone window either."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"There aren't any tracks that support that theory."

"He could have covered them up!"

"The tracks I'm referring to are impressions made into the yard's un-mowed grass, those can't be covered up as easily as say, dirt or sand."

"Oh..."

"With that in mind, here's the rest of the occupant locations: Blue was in room two, Yellow in room three, and Green in room six, there was no one in room five. Red reported that Blue was an insomniac watching the telly, Yellow was making a midnight snack of some sort, and was uncertain to what Green was up to. Red did say that Green had a tainted dynamic with Purple, if anything."

"The only evidence recovered from the crime scene was a bundle of Christmas lights, as well as a knife from room three. This was assumed by police to be the murder weapon, but there doesn't appear to be any blood on it, it could have easily been washed though."

Luke scratches his head in confusion, "Wait...so if they didn't enter through the window or the door, then how did they get in?-"

"I did not specifically say they didn't enter through either method, I just said it was most unlikely."

"Can't we just say it was nobody, and a complete stranger?"

"Unlikely to be a burglar. The details point at it being an inside job. There was nothing stolen and nothing broken."

"W-Well, then who did it?! I'm so confused, professor!"

"Don't be, my boy. This should be relatively simple mystery for you to tackle. It just takes a little further analysis and heart to accept whatever outwardly assumptions your mind may come across. In other words, I want you to think hard about what possible solutions you come up with, and why you arrived there. You should trust your instincts, but at the same time, you shouldn't."

Luke taps his foot, pondering his mentor's words and the crime in full detail.

_Who killed Mr. Purple, and how?_

* * *

**That's right. I'm tasking you guys with this too. We'll reveal the answer in a later chapter, thanks!**


	91. Tip NO 091: Treasures

**On the note of new Layton material, the NA logo for Azran Legacy has also been released thanks to the direct, it looks rather nifty if you ask me.**

**Child at Heart Forever: Again, thank you for your many reviews! I'll be sure to pick up Layton VS Wright once it releases!**

**DriftedDaisy: Haha, good job with the guessing! I like how you think.**

**Top Hats and Other Items & ****GrygrFlzr**: Some rather deep insights into the crime, I like it! While I won't reveal right away whether you're right or not, I do commend you on your sleuthing skills!

**Lumos: Haha, thank you! You're too kind!**

**Macy Webber: It takes some excessive math work to make out numbers like those.**

**Maict: Pretty much.**

**Jillian Bowes: Give it a few more thoughts, I'm sure you'll get it!**

**buslimpan & Larkwings : Good luck for whenever you do tackle it then!**

**We'll return to the mystery at a later time, thanks for sticking around!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Tomb of King Old-Guy, ****_The Weird Desert that's in the Middle of the U.K. for some reason._**

**Timeline: After ****_Miracle Mask, _****before ****_Azran Legacy._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Puzzles (Second theme) _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._**

**Word Count: 386 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 091: Treasures

_"Luke my boy, to be honest, there is no treasure greater than knowledge._

* * *

It lies right there, right in front of their eyes, appearing so seemingly easy to swipe. After a trip through the desert in seek of more Azran-related stuff, one would think that this would be a breath of fresh air compared to the scorching trials undergone.

But in reality, it is truly anything but.

With Emmy's help, the professor comes across a pivotal discovery upon investigating the pedestal from multiple angles.

It is a weight-activated trap meant to trick foolish and amateur explorers who wish to take away a remnant of the Azran.

Luke even manages to discover that one of the walls in the room feels breakaway, very light too, but still strong enough to keep something out.

Or keep something in.

Layton is no stranger to such a trope, and easily deduces that the trap is a boulder of some sort. Getting around the trap however, is a different story altogether.

The Azran treasure continues to stare at them.

"What if we break the wall first, hide out of the boulder's path, and then take the treasure?" suggests Emmy.

The professor isn't too sure, "The path is too narrow, there really isn't anywhere to hide that the boulder won't steamroll through."

Luke raises his hand, "Ooh, I got it professor! What if we run a relay? The fastest one takes the statue, runs immediately halfway down the tunnel, passes it to the next strongest, those two continue running until they're a third of the way through, passes the treasure to the weakest, and then all three head for the exit!?"

"That seems rather complex, we don't even know how much this thing weighs."

Emmy crosses her arms and inspects the statue, "It doesn't even look _that _heavy. You could probably stick something else there and the trap would still hold itsel-"

She lets out a light gasp and then covers her mouth, as if just getting the greatest idea to ever exist.

Luke is the next to get the gist of the idea, "Oh! I get it, professor, we just need to make a quick switch with the statue, and something that weighs the same!"

Layton ponders the idea, hand on his chin, "And what did you have in mind...?"

He sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "Um...Your hat?"

"I'd rather not."


	92. Tip NO 092: Confusion

_**Mega **_**Pokemon? That's...That's kinda weird.**

**Larkwings: It's all pre-mature guessing based on just looking at it. I mean, if you look at a baby, and then a boulder, would you assume they weight the same?**

**DriftedDaisy: Try not to spoil yourself too soon!  
**

**Macy Webber: I wonder if Hershel ever ran track..  
**

**Maict: Good idea.**

**Lumos: Huh? Oh! I must've forgotten that part during the swarming influx of reviews I got as a result of that mystery, uh, yeah, you can interpret it that way, I guess.**

**Jillian Bowes: No hints! Inflation has caused hint coins to become more rare.  
**

**I think we're due to hit 95 soon, as well as 500 reviews, oh goody!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: Before ****_Last Specter; _****about a few weeks before the big kaboom.**

**Track Listened to While Writing: Actually, just this once, N/A.****_._**

**Word Count: 550 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 92: Confusion

_"Luke my boy...to this day I still don't get it."_

* * *

A normal London morning, aside from overbloated traffic consisting of men and women within employment on the teetering verge of being laid off, no thanks of course to excessive tardiness, but that was a given.

Despite the hustle and bustle over the rushed tasks of a normal weekday, Hershel still finds himself in the kitchen, diligently sipping on a cup of tea, because that's what he does best.

Regarding himself, what he currently does for a living, and what he yearns to do for a living, one could determine that Hershel has a suitable life for a gentleman-to-be.

All that's really missing is a good occupation, which might not be so easy to acquire, since after all, he's studying archaeology. Not too much demand for guys like that these days.

The idea of becoming professor was tossed around, once, maybe twice,but wasn't contemplated fully. It was more akin to thoughts in which one would project to themselves, a mental image of them working a respectable occupation._  
_

It was a good thought.

This is put in contrast when matched with his..._ahem _'partner', Claire, already an up-and-coming scientist with a good outlook for her future, her parents would be (and _are_) proud.

Two hands cover Hershel's eyes.

_'Speaking of which...'_

"Hershel, I thought I told you to wake me up! What gives?"

"I felt as if you didn't have enough sleep. Actually wait, no, I still do."

"Believe me, I'd take more breaks if they'd allow it, but unfortunately that won't be for a long while, they're toiling me about over there, day and night, there just doesn't seem to be an end to the research."

Hershel takes a calm sip, "If you'd like, I could call in sick for you-"

"N-No, no! No! That won't be necessary, Hershel, I mean, as much as I'd **_love _**for you to do that, my boss would kill me."

"Oh. Understandable then. I presume this is goodbye again?"

Claire shakes her head while slipping on the lab coat, "Not really, more like a "so long" that isn't really a so long, I'm just going to be out a few hours, be back by say...eight?"

"Yesterday was ten."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Well then, how about eleven?"

"I would much prefer you stay."

"I'm not sure we'd be able to cuddle on the couch all day, Hershel."

In return, he blushes, "...Let's...let's not toss out such a suggestion into commission so quickly."

The dork is given a hug in addition to a gracious five seconds of sentimental inter-connecting emotional lip-locking, or "kiss" as degenerates refer to it as.

"I'll be back by nine, okay?"

"I'll see to it that you do."

Just before she leaves though, she makes one thing certain.

"Oh and, **_you're__ welcome._**"

Immediately, Hershel is in a state of befuddlement, "Excuse me?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me."

"But what was it for?"

"I just feel like you're going to owe me some day."

With a giggle and an exchanged goodbye and good tiding, the door closes, and Hershel finds himself by his lonesome, supposedly for the next eight to ten hours or something like that.

He begins the day much like any other hustling, bustling casual London weekday morning, with a cup of tea and a warm smile as he stands out the window, looking into the sunrise street from afar.

There is so much beauty in the world.


	93. Tip NO 093: Visits II

**I like Mega Ampharos, that said. He looks kinda of like a rock star, or a god, a prophet maybe? I'd like to hear his scriptures, or whatever. With that said! Here's our question of the sort-of everyday:**

**Macy Webber: Time just zips by when you're reading, I guess.**

**Jillian Bowes: We'll probably get to that chapter** **sooner than you think.**

**DriftedDaisy: Haha, you're welcome!**

**Maict: It's a disheartening kind of feeling, isn't it?**

**Larkwings: It's battle only and only pertains to a few of them, you'll be alright.**

**What are you more hyped for? Azran Legacy or Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney? Are you more excited for what could potentially be the professor's final adventure, or the crossover between two beloved franchises?**

**Please review if and whenever you get the chance! Thank you!**

**Spoilers?: Maybe if you're the slowest donk in the universe.**

**Location: Cell Block K, LCCI.**

**Timeline: ****_? ? ?_**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Lake Town, Cohanbale _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy._**

**Word Count: 439 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 093: Visits II

_"I still don't know what the coming days hold for him, Luke."_

* * *

A dead silence soon follows, neither party sure of what to say, not even Layton knows of what to offer to the conversation other than his own condolences.

He has ten minutes.

They're quickly drying up.

"**_Are you sure there's a reason you came other than to 'pay respect'?_**"

Layton sighs.

"You know, now, I'm not so sure."

"**_Then why bother coming?_**"

"Just to assure you that I haven't forgotten."

"**_Haven't forgotten...what?_**"

The clock ticks at about eight minutes remaining.

"I'm not mad at you."

The voice on the other side seems confused, perplexed as to why Layton would confirm something so...off. It wasn't like someone to just forgive and forget like that, "**_I...You...You're not mad?_**"

"I got over whatever anger I may have had. It's all gone now, my only concerns at the moment have to do with you."

Six.

"**_What do you mean?_**"

"Where will you go once you're released?"

"**_I'm going to be in here for about ten years max, I don't think that should be a concern of mine, let alone yours._**"

"You can't keep running away from the past, it'll eventually catch up to you, you know."

"**_I wish you could take your own advice._**"

"I do too."

Four. Time seems to pass by quickly when interrogating an old fiend.

"**_Is there anything else you wanted to talk about_** _**then...?**_"

"Actually, yes. I was curious as to whether or not you actually feel any remorse for any of the things you've done. Part of me wants to believe you do, but the other thinks you could have been gloating for the sympathetic eye."

Another pause follows, it comes to a close around the three minute mark.

"**_I do. I admit my mind wasn't and still isn't in the right condition. I admit that I belong here, for how long, I don't know, I think I'll acccept whatever the book throws at me, and just hope that isn't for life._**"

"I can help you with achieving a lesser sentence-"

"**_Don't bother._**"

"And why would that be?"

"**_This is my fight, and with that considered, I should be the one to stand up and defend myself. I don't need you handholding me._**"

Layton adjusts his hat with a stoic expression, "Hm. Alright then."

One minute.

"**_Are you done now or are you gonna keep me up all night?_**"

"Quite done."

With that, Layton stands up and bids a goodbye, but doesn't receive one in return.

As he heads to the door, still heavily guarded, he stops at the sound of the voice making one final request.

"**_Make sure to write._**"

"If possible."


	94. Tip NO 094: Pizzazz

**And so, today I woke up early, then kinda slept for the next hour afterward and now I'm out of a breakfast, go figure, but that's just how things work out.**

**The Mocking J: Perhaps, though I'm probably going to wait until another game releases before doing so.  
**

**Jillian Bowes: Descole killing Purple is too out of left field for me.**

**Maict: That's for sure.**

**Macy Webber: I didn't reveal who it was, it's just another one of those things you're mean to interpret on your own.**

**Larkwings: I already know a majority of the plot and all of the "important" spoilers, I don't really mind those things.  
**

**Please review! We're hitting 95 tomorrow, afterwards, it's just a downhill run for the final five.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter_****, before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _The Scorpion_****from ****_Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._**

**Word Count: 276 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 94: Pizzazz

_"Luke my boy, simply looking cool does not **make **you cool."_

* * *

"Professor!"

Layton looks up from his book, usually an eager-brimming call like that is due to be accompanied by a so-so idea that's either bad, good, or underlying in the neutral mark somewhere in between.

Luke places his hands on the table, "Professor, we're cool right?"

'_I don't think I ever expected him to ask something like that._'

"Excuse me?"

"You know, cool! Do you think so? I was asking around class yesterday and everyone seems to think so...well, I mean, you, that is, they think **_you're _** cool, I'm just that tag-along kid that they get the details from..."

The professor frowns, he's definitely more than that, "That sounds quite harsh, have you done anything to rectify it?"

"They won't really listen... We'd need something **_cool-cool _**to get their attention, like a convertible Laytonmobile, edgy costumes, o-or a Laytonsignal to flash in the sky, whenever anybody needs your help!"

"I appreciate the idea, Luke, but that sounds a bit unnecessary. Not to mention costly."

Luke lets out a small sigh, "Oh well then. Can you at least answer whether or not we're cool?"

"Well, _ahem_, to be frank, I think you should ask someone that isn't as biased as I am."

Luke cocks an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Because I know for a fact that resisting to say no to that question is a request I can't adhere to. Though I wouldn't specifically use _that _word, perhaps admirable would be a better alternative."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're **_too _**cool to use the **_word _**cool?!"

Layton's mind picks at the query for a few seconds before he gives his answer.

"Not directly."


	95. Tip NO 095: The Room II

**Alright! Now for the moment your angered souls have been waiting for, the explanation! I'll be awaiting your nitpicking holes later tonight. This one's being written a bit late, I immersed myself into the Pokemon Championships earlier today, so there was that. Also ****_Mario & Luigi Dream Team _****came out, I was playing the demo for that too.**

**The Mocking J: That's for sure.**

**ManDora: About what?**

**buslimpan: Aren't you?  
**

**Macy Webber: Dun dun dun.**

**Maict: Badass isn't a proper label to use, you know.**

**GrygrFlzr: I like using the word "edgy" out of context.  
**

**Jillian Bowes: Well, you'll find out in just a little bit.  
**

**Please review! We've hit the 95 chapter milestone, but that's not all, it also looks like I've hit 500 reviews. Which to be honest, is the highest I've ever gotten on any story ever, and it just keeps raising, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far!**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: The Room, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Last Specter, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Puzzles ~ Deductions _****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 907 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 095: The Room II

_"Luke my boy, a true gentleman is wary of both his enemies __**and **__acquaintances."_

* * *

Unfortunately, Luke had become stumped over the course of the day, and the duo had to resort to coming back at a later time to deduce the murderer's identity.

Said day finally arrives, today actually, and the two return to unmask the crook, should whatever Luke comes up with proves to actually be correct.

Once they reach the room however, Luke still finds himself stumped. To be quite frank, he hadn't given the investigation much thought in the time allotted for him to do so, the blanks he's frantically drawing at are only as desperate as the short-stick straws he's also grasping at.

"Well then Luke, I think I've given you enough time. Please give me an answer, who do you believe killed Mr. Purple?"

Unable to reach a conclusion, if one at all, he just blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

"M-Mr. Red!"

Silence follows.

Layton stoic expression fades into a grimace as he crosses his arms, with almost a disapproving aura lingering around him. It is at that exact moment, that Luke realizes his mistake.

He's just called out the reporter of the crime as the _murderer._

Immediately, Luke begins stuttering and frantically waving his arms about in an attempt to rectify his supposed mistake, but his hasty attempts only serve to produce confusion.

Ultimately however, the young apprentice's word is brought crashing down devastatingly with just one simple phrase.

"Correct. I'm quite impressed, Luke, well done."

Luke stops talking, far too taken by surprise to do anything but stare in utter shock.

It registers to him in about five seconds.

"Wait...what?! I'm right? I-I mean, y-yes, of course I'm right! I am! I knew all along!...but can you explain anyway just to make sure we're on the same track?"

Layton can see through the ruse, but he'd rather not comment on it.

"Definitely. You see, Luke, the first mistake in this puzzle is to assume that Mr. Red is telling the truth in the first place, he was the only one that sent in a report, not only is that odd, it's suspicious."

"U-Uh yeah, you bet it is, professor!"

"Indeed. It was as if he was trying to get us off-track, off his tail, in a attempt to get us to focus on the other people in the house. Fortunately for us, I did a little deeper investigation into the background of the other housemates, and discovered something pivotal."

"What is it, professor?"

"Mr. Red was indeed lying as I had implied earlier, he is the true crook in the case, and the evidence left behind can support that."

"Huh?! A bundle of Christmas lights and a clean knife?!"

"Exactly. See Luke, Mr. Purple was killed, not by the knife, but by strangulation. It's a simple case, he was strangled with the Christmas lights by Mr. Red, the knife from room three was a trick to frame Mr. Yellow, it was acquired earlier in the day. The blade never had any blood to begin with, so the reason it looked clean was because it was never stained in the first place, it was another ruse to lead us off track."

"But what about Blue and Green, professor? They're still unaccounted for! And how did Red even get into the room? You said he couldn't have entered through the door, or the window!"

"Remember Luke, I simply said it was unlikely. He didn't go through the door, but he did go through the window. The trick here is the realization that he used a rather unusual method to accomplish it."

"He...picked the lock with the knife?"

Layton paces over to the window and opens it, "A good guess, but no Luke, come over here."

He does so, and the professor directs him to the window above them in the second floor, "That's Red's room, isn't it professor?"

"Correct, what I'm trying to say here is that Mr. Red got into Mr. Purple's room by using the Christmas lights as a rope of sorts, or well, _half _of it, to be specific. He cut it in half because initially it was too long, and he wouldn't have another way up if he hadn't have done it. After climbing down from room four to one, he planted the knife, dried Mr. Purple of all air in his lungs using the other half of the lights, and then climbed his merry way back up. This was all done without using a door."

"And the others?"

"I looked into their situations, Luke. It appears Mr. Red was lying about Mr. Blue's true nature, although he was in room two, he is by no means an insomniac, he's actually quite a heavyweight. Keep in mind that Mr. Red was the one that reported the crime, if a murder happened in room one going by the details of Mr. Red's account, then the supposed "insomniac" Mr. Blue one room down would have heard something and gone to check himself. This was not the case. Another **_red _**herring. Meanwhile, although Mr. Yellow and Mr. Green were indeed conscious, they were on the far side of the house, they didn't hear a thing regarding Mr. Purple's struggle."

"Wait, wait, but you said the police suspected the knife to be the weapon!"

Layton adjusts his hat and commits a rare act of sheepishness, he gives off a light shrug.

"_**London police aren't very bright, Luke.**_"

"...Oh."

* * *

**Why call the coppers to nab a bank robber when you can just get the professor to do it?**


	96. Tip NO 096: Stud

**We're getting so close to the ending of this thing that it's kinda hard to believe. Ah well, all things come to an end, I suppose, let's get on with it then!**

**Seventh Sunset: What's the first?**

**Maict: I don't know, I don't own dogs.**

**Larkwings: Sounds like a "you" problem.  
**

**DriftedDaisy: Yeah, I know about the name change, have fun with it!**

**Jillian Bowes: Yeah, they're always dumb. I just felt like I had to point it out for once.**

**Lumos: I haven't necessarily played fully through _an _Ace Attorney game, but I know enough about it to know that I don't necessarily dislike it.**

**GrygrFlzr: The moral of the arc is that the case is incompetent simply because everything about it is incompetent, unjustified by the incompetent police who couldn't deduce the culprit on their own. Or in other words, I'm making up hasty excuses to rationalize the tender holes I'm filling up with said excuses, and I am in no way of afraid of admitting that.  
**

**Please review! We're so near to the ending that I can almost ****_taste it._**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Dorms, Gressenheller University**

**Timeline: Before ****_Last Specter, _****Layton's College Days,**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _Town of Mist ~ Misthallery Night_ ****from ****_Professor Layton and the Last Specter._**

**Word Count: 457 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 096: Stud

_"Luke my boy, I wanted to make sure I wasn't being too direct, without coming off as a perpetrator...It didn't pan out as I hoped."_

* * *

Night in London, it isn't too far from night in other major places. Because of that, it shares one prominent rule with other popular settlements.

**_If you're sleeping, and you're near grass, you will hear crickets. No exceptions._**

Nightly pests that only ever seem to serve as an annoyance trying to get you up four hours too early to start the day, which technically can't even be labeled as such without a _sun _out to do so.

A significantly younger, less stern, and _beardless _Clark tosses and turns in his bed, a mixture of noises keeping him up. None of which seem to belong to the cicadas, the morning equivalent to crickets that annoyingly remind him to get out of bed each and everyday.

He instead listens to an orchestra of off-key chirps and granite making contact with paper.

Appropriately titled, "Cricket Granite Chirp Rhapsody".

He mumbles a "Hm" as he goes over the word _granite _in his mind for a second time. After that and _paper _register to him, he begins to get an idea on what may be going on in his dorm.

Although he isn't able to think long.

"**_Clark._**"

"**_Clark.._**"

"**_Clark..._**"

Finally, he deals with it and sits up, "What, what, what?!"

It's Hershel.

It's night.

It's Hershel.

At night.

Hershel is up at night.

"Hershel...? Wait, wait..._**Hershel!**_ What are you doing up this late?! Classes are in, they're in... **_Uh what time is it right now?_**"

"Three-"

"**_Nine more hours!_**" Clark confirms, a little louder than he should have.

"I know Clark, I'm well aware." retorts Hershel, possibly unaware of the real concern at hand.

"I don't mean that! I mean, why are you even awake?!"

His mood changes the moment Hershel hands him the paper he was writing on, "Uh...What's this?"

"Something I stayed up drafting for a few hours too long, I wanted to finish it before I forgot the phrases I was thinking about using. I want you to proofread it."

"...Really now?"

"Yes."

Ultimately, Clark takes the paper and rubs his eyes to read the text, anything to get his rest back.

With a yawn, he reads it silently while Hershel watches on with hope that it's not too terribly cliche.

_Dear my beloved Claire,_

Clark immediately stops reading and turns to Hershel.

"This is a letter to Claire."

"Yes it is."

"This is a _confessional _letter addressed to Claire."

"That too is correct."

"You are essentially detailing your feelings to a girl you have never talked to, nor have you ever directly interacted with throughout the course of the year due to your excessive nervousness."

"...Is something wrong with that?"

Clark hands him the paper, lies down, and pulls his bed covers over him.

"I think you need to re-word the whole thing."


	97. Tip NO 097: Endless

**So unless we're interrupted someway somehow in the coming days, which I severely doubt, then we should be ready to end this story this Sunday, get ready.**

**The Mocking J: He just wants to get to bed, man.  
**

**Macy Webber: Congratulations for being right****!**

**Seventh Sunset: I think I was figuratively stoned when I read your review and assumed you said "second most sound explanation".**

**Maict: At least you'll get to tell him what to do!**

**Jillian Bowes: He has few experience with women, at least during that time, I'd guess.**

**DriftedDaisy: Dynamic? Banter?**

**Please review! Since we're nearing the final few chapters I'd like to hear some heart-string tuggy stuff, maybe stuff from a few lurkers?**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Streets, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village, _****before ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: ****_Don Paolo's Theme_**

**Word Count: 366 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 097: Endless

_"Luke my boy, some people are destined to never change."_

* * *

Layton.

Luke follows behind.

As does Flora.

Normally the professor would try to set up an example for the two young followers, even if it means just doing simple stuff like politely making his way through a tough London crowd, filled with dozens upon dozens of "excuse me"'s.

Today however, is a special occasion.

Layton's run is a mix of a power walk through cramped crowds and a jog when otherwise. With his priorities for the most part being focused elsewhere, he has very limited time to worry about taking caution.

Especially with a common fiend on the loose.

A maniacal laughter roars at the very end of the street, the same in which Layton is in the midpoint of. Motivated to keep going, he continues his pace, the kids make sure to keep up with him.

After what seems to be minutes, but is really only a handful of life-threatening seconds, the trio makes it to the front of the crowd. Flora is the first to direct the professor to a hasty shadow disappearing down the alleyway.

_'Dead end'._

"Um, Mr. Layton, I-I think I see him up there!"

Unfortunately, by the time they arrive the crook is already on top of the roof. An impressive feat, yes, but not so impressive when one simply gazes at the retooled pogo stick in the criminal's hands.

"_**Hahahahahahaha!** _Too late, Layton! Maybe next time, see you around!"

As Layton looks on with a grimace, Don Paolo jumps on his pogo stick and activates it, transforming it into a jetpack, which he then uses to soar off into the sky, never to be seen again.

At least for that day.

Luke promptly takes off his cap and tosses it to the ground, "Awh! He got away again, professor! I was darn sure we were going to catch him this time too!"

Layton's frown turns upside-down as he offers a reassuring pat to his apprentice, "Not to worry Luke, there will always be another day, I'm sure. I think I understand this 'Don Paolo' enough to know that he isn't one to just disappear and never be heard of again."

The professor is sure of it.

He craves attention.


	98. Tip NO 098: Letters

**I'm writing this one in pretty late, but it is what it is. As we near the end, I'm going to be readying myself for my next project, which I hope is relevant enough to your current interests that you feel the audacity to check it out, in which case, go nuts, I could care les.**

**Jillian Bowes: Maybe Paul just likes little girls?**

**Macy Webber: It's Paolo, no Paulo, that sounds like the name of a car! "****_Hey come check out my new Paulo!_****"**

**Maict: It's called making your son do chores.**

**buslimpan: The one person Layton can't catch, just remarkable.**

**Larkwings: Maybe he just needs a few friends.**

**Nellied: Haha, thank you for spending your time reading all of this! You're too kind!**

**Spoilers?: Yes. Azran. Get out of here right now.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: After _Azran Legacy_****_, _****before ****_Curious Village._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _N/A._**

**Word Count: 680 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 98: Letters

_"Luke my boy, you should always write to people who expect you to, it's common courtesy."_

* * *

The letter's envelope lies on the table, ripped open with a nice eponymous letter-opener, which in retrospect doesn't make quite sense for the name of a tool, considering it's the _envelope _getting opened.

That's too trivial for Layton to be thinking about however, as his thoughts instead lie on the contents of the letter itself, it was only some time ago that the secrets of the Azran civilization were finally revealed, so everything was winding down to a stalemate.

Emmy left too, but the professor had to face facts that it was going to happen eventually, one way or another.

Not all was lost though, Luke was still by his sad, albeit he was something of a bawling mess ever since one of their other companions met a grizzly fate. Shame too, they were like buddies of a sort.

Layton takes another sip of his tea before reading the letter.

He has to force himself to prevent spitting it out upon reading who the sender is.

It's un-polite.

_Dear professor,_

_How have you been? The last few days have been pretty smooth for me, I'm still sorry I had to leave so soon, but I figured it would be better if I spent a little time on my own for a while. After all, that secret was biting at me for the longest, and now that it's out I feel like I can actually stop being tense for once!_

_Tense as in...beating up people. Y'know, let my shoulders droop for once. I'm pretty sure you're in need of a break too, by the way._

_I might come back. I might not. I still need a little more time to think about what I'm going to do next, now that my objective's finished, I'm at a blank at which path to go in next. _

_Again, sorry professor. I hope you can forgive me for that._

_Oh! Tell Luke I said "Hi!", make sure he doesn't cause any trouble while I'm gone, he can be such a handful when there isn't a moderate eye on him..._

_I think that's it for now, I'll be sure to write again as soon as I decide what to do! Take care and write back!_

_~Emmy Altava_

Ultimately, Layton would indeed accept her request, a long-ish sort of response detailing just about everything that had gone down ever since she left, even some things that weren't that important, but he felt it would be rude to leave her out of the loop considering how long she was _in _it.

He sends his response in the next day, targeted for the address that she sent hers from, Luke even managed to scribble in a few snippets about what he was up to lately, as well as a badly-scrawled image of the trio as crude stick figures, or whatever.

Although their hearts were in the right place when they dropped the letter into the mailbox that day, they would soon find themselves in a wait so tedious and overbloated that it was beginning to brim with a mixture of confusion, and curiosity.

What letters they _did _receive over the next few days, had nothing to do with Emmy, usually bills and other automated responses that hold no sentimental value whatsoever, with the exception of one lone request.

The settlement of an inheritance dispute.

It felt weird to go on trips like that without her, like it wasn't quite right. The fact only made itself more apparent as Layton and Luke stood outside the Laytonmobile.

The passenger seat will be empty.

"...Luke?"

"Hm, yeah professor?"

"...How would you like to sit in the front this time?"

The young boy perceives the proposition as his mentor bestowing him a privilege of great maturity.

He does not hesitate to accept, and eagerly makes his way to the old seat.

Layton gets in the driver's seat, and gives Luke an assuring smile as he starts the car. However, his eyes get caught in the mirror, reflecting the now-empty backseat.

It still feels like something's missing.

She ends up never writing back.


	99. Tip NO 099: Farming

**We're nearing the tail end of the game, boys, let's make this last handful of gold nuggets count, alright?**

**Larkwings: Maybe so, maybe not. We'll just have to wait until Azran for a confirmation, which should come out in less than three months for the Brits.  
**

**The Mocking J: It sprung to me on a whim a few days back, thought it was symbolic enough for a mention.  
**

**Macy Webber: Eh, I get naggy over spelling, mind you.**

**DriftedDaisy: I'm just gonna...pretend that roleplay didn't happen.**

**ManDora: That backseat thing is supposed to imply a foreshadowing, did you catch it?**

**Jillian Bowes: Your choice, holmes.  
**

**Maict: Yeah, that's the thing I love doing.**

**Bumble Bea: Thank you for everything you had to say! Ironically enough, I often picture what I write as cutscenes to help better the flow of the chapter. Regarding Alfendi, who knows? I might delve into the subject sometime in the future, but since it's the latest Layton game released, the board is practically swamped in Mystery Room fics that I feel like whatever I drabble out will just get lost in that sea. It's not an impossibility though.**

**Please review! The end of the show is on the horizon, any last-minute reviews will be appreciated, even after the story ends! Though I probably won't get to respond to them.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: Layton's Flat, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Diabolical Box,_**** before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: _The Rabbit Show _from _Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask._****_  
_**

**Word Count: 935 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 099: Farming

_"Flora my dear, always come back prior to curfew."_

* * *

Layton flips through the newspaper slowly, skimming through all the advertisements and articles at a slower pace than normal. To be fair though, the reason for that was because other things were on his mind.

Particularly his undeniable curse (or "account" if one would prefer.) in which everyone close to him either ends up dying, leaving, or disappearing through other methods.

It really never seems like _anyone _stays in Layton's life forever.

The professor is able to stomach through all of this due to an iron will and a steel heart, but everytime it happens even he can't help but get _somewhat _teary-eyed.

He doesn't let it show, but it's there regardless.

The "Layton curse" wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it just meant that if you wanted any long-term acquaintances, then you're most likely out of luck.

Sometimes it could be a good thing, sometimes the people that left Layton would later go on to do better things with better people, who were more interesting and had better things to talk about than Layton could have ever hoped.

Other times people just plain _died _after leaving Layton.

The professor sips his earl grey.

The only real people left that have the potential to be affected by such a "curse" are Luke and Flora. As Layton skims over the obituaries, he can only wonder which of the two is next to go.

He wonders if it's Luke, the duo have been at it at countless puzzles throughout the years, it's not like he can stay away from family forever, there are even days where Layton has to remind himself that substituting Luke for the son he never had, wasn't really right when his real dad was still alive and gracious enough in the first place to temporarily leave him in his care.

His mind momentarily wonders what a true Layton son would look like.

Maybe he doesn't need one.

He wonders if it's Flora to go next, slightly older than the apprentice, she isn't going to stay ambiguously teenaged forever. After all, even the Baron said some stuff about her maturing, or maybe he was just prematurely guessing? After all, he was about to die. could have been loony.

He wonders if he's making up excuses to further stall another loss.

If she gets old enough, she might get out of school, get a job, accumulate enough wealth to move out, go back _into _school, get a degree, get a better job, and maybe marry, have some kids that would pry their mother consistently to spend a few days with their puzzle-gramps.

He shivers at the thought, it's not that he hates toddlers, it's just that he fears of _becoming_ old.

Ironically so, since he's merely thirty-something yet acts like he's double that.

He is no gramps by any definition.

Still, even so.

Things might end up playing differently, by _possible possibility_, it's entirely _possible _for Flora to get into a relationship long before his assumption of her marrying, probably with some young gent that treats her nice, hopefully one with a stable income.

But as soon as that thought comes to mind, so does another.

He has to talk to this individual, and give the a-okay approval for him to become a potential suitor.

Layton shivers again.

The thought is rather...hair-raising, to say the least. The idea of discussing such topics, it's too out of left field for someone like the professor.

And who knows just what kind of fellow she'd bring home?

_'Someone who doesn't respect a lady's personal space? A drunk? A convict? An abuser?'_

Perhaps he doesn't trust her enough as he should. Although a little naive from being stuck in a tower for a plethora of years, she most likely has enough smarts to tell a sleazeball from a gentleman.

_Peck._

As if by sheer coincidence, Luke stumbles into the kitchen in a daze-like sequence, clearly giddier than usual. Quite out of the ordinary, so Layton decides to curiously press on the subject.

"Luke, you seem rather happy right now, what's the occasion?"

At the sound of his mentor's voice, Luke breaks out of his trance and scratches his head, still retaining some degree of giddiness.

"P-Professor, I didn't see you there at first! Huh? Oh! Well, I, uh, I was just helping Flora out with a few chores just now, and-and, she..."

Layton cocks an eyebrow, "She what?"

"She..._She gave me a kiss on the cheek as thanks!_" Luke clasps a hand to said cheek, rubbing it with a sheepish boy smile that can only be described as him having been granted a great miracle.

'_Was he not supposed to be in that age where boys find girls repulsive...?_'

Layton takes that thought back as soon as he considers the fact that he's been teaching him to behave otherwise. Not to mention that for a kid, he gets unsuspected love from everywhere.

Before, he would act embarrassed, unaware, or **_trying_**to act unaware, perhaps now it's just happened so many times that he thinks he's a lady magnet. The supposed witch, the toddler with no visible eyes, the frozen girl, heaven forbid the hallucination-laced brothel mistress. It's definitely not the first time.

"Professor?"

"Hm? Yes, Luke?"

"How hygienic would it be if I went **_a_** forever without washing this cheek?"

"Not very, Luke."

"Oh...Then I promise to treat it right, professor!"

At that moment, Layton takes his comment out of context and instead inserts it into his earlier discussion. What _if..._

Layton sips his earl grey, and wonders if it's both of them that's next.


	100. Tip NO 100: Future

**Before you bitch and moan about this being the last chapter, I'd like for you all to take just ****_one_**** moment to read the next sentence that's going to come out of mouth, and for the sake of all hell, keep your panties on.**

_**~Check back tomorrow.~**_

**buslimpan: ****Nah, come back tomorrow for the real thing.**

**ManDora: I suppose it's more an implication than a foreshadow, but whatever floats your boat.**

**TalexxAltava: Yeah, time passes by fast, thanks for the review!**

**DriftedDaisy: That bonus chapter idea seems like it'd be too much work for me, but thanks for it.**

**Macy Webber: He loses so many friends and family and he just holds that same expression through it all.**

**MissAntique: Yeah, I needed and adorb-moment to revitalize the sadsack feeling I was emitting from earlier.  
**

**Jillian Bowes: You're just going to keep spoiling yourself in small doses until there's absolutely nothing left to get spoiled to you.**

**Maict: It is.**

**Anyways, please review! You should know the drill by now, I've been yapping my ass off for...I dunno, I wanna say three months tops.**

**Spoilers?: No. **

**Location: The Park, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing: N/A.**

**Word Count: 729 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 100: Future

_"Luke my boy, there's just no telling what the future has in store for anyone, all you can do is go to sleep everyday, leave the world of yesteryear, and enter a new world of opportunity, bewilderment, and tomorrow."_

* * *

London's horizon, covered in a warm blanket of orange sunlight, signifying not only the end of a day, but the end of an era all entirely.

The city is still recovering from its gaping losses. Literally, the machine made a sinkhole so destructive it practically wiped out an entire neighborhood of people.

Even if everything did go back to normal, London will never truly be the same as it once was, though, that in itself has no relation to the town getting disintegrated just a few days ago.

Layton and Luke sit atop the hill in a solemn silence, watching the horizon as the sun prepares itself for another long night, this one in particular more so than the rest of them.

They attempt to each their popsicles in silence, but the pink elephant on the hill is just too big an ordeal to blatantly ignore. Layton knows, Luke knows, everyone knows, the time for fun and adventures has come to its inevitable closure.

Today is everything stops.

Tomorrow is the day it all starts back up again in a different manner.

Eventually, Luke is the one that does it.

"Professor..."

"...Yes, Luke?"

"Thanks."

"...Whatever for?"

Luke takes a light lick of the frozen treat, "For everything. I've really enjoyed being your apprentice all these years, learning from someone like you is an opportunity that well, well it doesn't come to people very often, I can tell you that!"

"Thank you Luke, I on the other hand, appreciated taking the time to teach you all these years. Did you learn anything?"

"W-What? Did I? Of course I did! I learned _tons _of stuff!-"

"In which case, I'm glad everything's been a success. We hit a few troubles along the way yes, but in the end we overcame each and every trial."

"Yeah! For a moment I thought we were done for on top of that giant machine, but everything turned out alright in the end! Well, I mean, except for..."

The professor takes the final bite of his popsicle and swallows it, "It's alright Luke, there's no need for you to say it. I already understand what you're trying to get out."

"Oh...W-Well, I'm sorry professor...'

"No need, you did nothing wrong. It'll take a few days, but I'm sure I'll get over it soon."

They stay in silence for a few more seconds. During this time, Luke finishes his popsicle, the sun's orange glow continues to get darker and darker, signifying that night is in the mist.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Are you afraid of change?"

The professor coughs at that exact moment, taken aback by the sudden question, "H-Huh? Well...I wouldn't really put it _that _way, per say. It's more as if...I become easily accustomed to things that happen often, almost daily, that when it comes to a stop, although I accept it, it takes a while for me to...process it, so to speak."

"I don't think I understand, professor."

"That's alright, my boy, I didn't assume you would."

"...Say, professor...What happens now?"

Layton adjusts his top hat, "Well, for what its worth, after you make your leave I'll be returning to the university as always. I don't believe I'll be leaving London again until everything's rebuil-"

"No."

The professor turns to his apprentice, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, what's going to happen to _me _now? What about _my _future?"

Layton frowns, "I don't think I can answer that for you, Luke. Contrary to popular belief, I don't know everything."

"But what about me being a gentleman? How am I supposed to become one if you're not there to tell me what to do?!-"

"Luke."

It's the apprentice's turn to be surprised.

"You can still become one, even without me. See Luke, it wasn't I that gave you the properties of a well-manered individual, you had it inside of you all along. I was more or less the guide to helping you make that realization."

"Oh...I think I get it now!"

"Wonderful then, I'll be waiting for the day you become one."

By now the orange glow is beginning to get replaced by a dark blue one, but the sun can still barely be seen in the horizon, minutes away from setting.

"Say professor?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Do you still miss her?"

Hershel doesn't have to think twice.

"Every day Luke."


	101. Tip NO 101: Art

**And so, this is it. The final ****_final _****chapter of ****_How to Become a Gentleman in Just 100 Days_****. It's been a great ride doing this, it feels like yesterday I just started, but y'know time flies, summer is over, and I've had tons of fun spending it by writing this. I can only hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**buslimpan & ManDora: Thanks!  
**

**Alyssa: For the sake of character development.**

**The Mocking J & Jillian Bowes: Ding ding ding!  
**

**Maict: Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. But he's certainly acting like she was.**

**Macy Webber: Yeah, Beasly's great. He's going to keep getting the short end of the stick though.  
**

**marioandluigi12: I actually gave a subtle confirmation to this question in a previous chapter, have fun looking for it!  
**

**Bumble Bea: Not over yet until today.**

**RainbowCookies8D: Well then, now tomorrow is here!**

**Please review, give your final thoughts, etc, I'd really appreciate anything you have to offer to the table.**

**Spoilers?: No.**

**Location: London Museum of Art and Selective Abnormalities, London.**

**Timeline: After ****_Curious Village_****, yet before****_ Unwound Future._**

**Track Listened to While Writing:****_ Unforgettable Memories_**** from ****_Miracle Mask_****.**

**Word Count: 400 words.**

* * *

Tip NO. 101: Art

_"Luke, a true gentleman appreciates all forms of art, even those that he may not comprehend at first."_

* * *

The London Museum of Art and Selective Abnormalities, a stunning example of unique architecture done right. Having been scaled and designed by a famous architect, the building sports an unnatural, yet alluring appearance.

A twisted building, with certain portions designed to appear as if they were coming at nearing civilians. In reality, the work of a number of optical illusions put into work to help gather the museum a consistent crowd.

Today, its enigmatic attraction has managed to reel in one of London's finest men, none other than the great Hershel Layton himself. A university professor on the outside. While also a charming gentleman, intelligent archaeologist, and above all, doting father, on the inside.

But.

Instead, just this one time, the focus shifts elsewhere.

"**_Derivative Points of Similar Interest_**"

_Donated by: The Montsarton Gallery_

Flora and the professor have long since gone to the "**_Wonders of _****_Cryptid _**Avian_ Pottery_" exhibit, leaving Luke alone to comprehend the supposedly deep message that the artist left for the viewer to interpret.

However.

No matter how many times Luke tries to look at the painting, nothing changes for him, nothing stands out, jumps out, there's no "realization" as to what he should be looking at.

All he sees is a giant paint splatter on the wall, and it being labeled a masterpiece of its time.

Just when all seems to be lost for the boy, he starts thinking about it again. The professor's words flow around his mind, prodding at his thoughts.

"_What you see is what you believe._"

Luke reflects back to the painting.

"...Could it be that I just don't _want _to see anything? And that's why I'm not getting it?"

No one answers him because he's alone, but he still follows that hypothesis nonetheless.

"...That's it! My interpretation is that the painting isn't **_supposed_** to represent anything at all! It's just a splatter of paint on the wall, that's all it is, because that's all I want to **_believe_** it to be!"

"U-Um, Luke, are you coming?" asks a voice not too far behind him.

"My thoughts exactly. Come along Luke, those pots aren't going to be here all day, you know.

Luke knows for a fact that they are.

"Coming!"

But he doesn't bring it up.

With a quick pace, he re-joins Flora and Layton, and the three head for the next nonsensical exhibit.

And it was good.

_The End._

* * *

**Thanks.**


End file.
